Break the Love Spell!
by I am Sango
Summary: Kikyo put a love spell on Inuyasha; the only way to break the spell is to find true love, and share true love's first kiss. InuKag MirSan. Chapters 15 & up are basically the sequel. PLEASE REVIEW even though it's done; this is my 1st fanfic. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my first Fanfic, so be nice! Please review and tell me what you think of it!  
  
WARNING: this story is NOT suitable for Kikyo fans OR Sesshomaru fans! (There isn't much about Sessy, but the little that there is, you won't like, if you're a fan.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 1- Kikyo the Evil Witch/ Walking Clay Pot  
  
"OK... so... what you are trying to tell me is... that Kikyo is actually a witch?" Inuyasha tried to compute the information that Myoga had just informed him.  
  
"Yes, Lord Inuyasha. And... Well..." The flea trailed off.  
  
"And...?" Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to be patient with the flea and not let into the overwhelming urge to just flatten Myoga for hesitating his next words.  
  
"Kikyo is actually a witch, and she has you under her spell. Umm, I don't know how to tell you this, but... she has you under some sort of love spell. And-" the flea was cut off by a steaming hanyou.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU?! I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!"  
  
"Then, might I ask, Lord Inuyasha, why else would you have spared the witch's life after all of the pain that she has caused? Also-" Myoga was, once again, cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"I have told you before, it isn't her fault. It is Naraku; he set up the trap. I swear, you are getting dumber by the day." Inuyasha explained with a sigh and a shake of his head.  
  
Myoga sat quietly trying to find a way to explain to his master what had actually happened- how to separate Kikyo's lies from the truth. 'Lord Inuyasha can be so stubborn at times. He won't believe me.' Myoga thought with a sigh, 'either way, he'll kill me. So, might as well...'  
  
"Well... Naraku is merely Kikyo's accomplice, if you will. Kikyo had deceived Naraku herself and got you to think that it was him that had caused all of this. Of course, he was under one of Kikyo's spells at the time."  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the flea who sat before him, who was waiting for Inuyasha's response. 'What? How could Kikyo do this to me?' Inuyasha's thoughts were broken when Myoga, once again, began to speak.  
  
"There is a way, though, that you can break this spell. You must first find your true love, and share true love's first kiss." Myoga's speech was short lived as Inuyasha began to speak.  
  
"Feh! And who do you have in mind to be my 'true love'?" Inuyasha asked, mockingly at the parasite who was only trying to help.  
  
Myoga looked straight into his master's eyes and began, "Well, who else would I have in mind? If not the evil witch, Kikyo, that only leaves a few people left. You do the math."  
  
Inuyasha just gave Myoga a very confused look. (A/N: Come on! It's SO obvious!)  
  
Are you really that clueless? How could you be so blind?" Myoga motioned towards the bathing Kagome whose only response was, "Hot spring, hot spring, hot spring!"  
  
"WHAT?! You think that she," he said, then bringing his attention back to the bathing Kagome, "could possibly-"  
  
Inuyasha's screaming was stopped when Kagome noticed the hanyou staring at her. At first, she just stood in the hot spring in shock of her companion's, (from her point of view), perverted act. Then she covered herself with a shout at Inuyasha.  
  
"HENTAI!!! SIT!!!" With that, Inuyasha went face first into the ground for a simple misunderstanding.  
  
"Hey! What was THAT for?" Inuyasha asked after he finished his colorful conversation with the dirt.  
  
Kagome's face turned a bright shade of red before she answered, "What do YOU think? HENTAI! You really have been hanging out with Miroku WAY too much!" 'What kind of question is THAT? I swear, I have caught him too many times peeking at me to believe him when he makes up an excuse. Speaking of excuses, here it comes, in 3...2...1...' Just after Kagome's inward countdown, Inuyasha started, as if on cue.  
  
"I WASN'T trying to do anything perverted like that lecherous monk would! I was... I was... talking to Myoga." Inuyasha didn't feel like discussing the topic of their conversation with Kagome right now.  
  
"OH, yeah. THAT'S gonna get you out of trouble; that explains everything." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
Just then, Miroku appeared from a bush and could do nothing, (being the hentai that he is), but stand there and stare at the bathing Kagome.  
  
"EEEEEEPPP!!!" Kagome shrieked as she plunged further into the water.  
  
Sango, who wasn't far behind the lecherous and perverted Miroku, knew what this meant. Acting on instinct, she shoved him into a bush where Kagome wasn't in his view and began the usual beating of a certain monk with her oversized boomerang. After she finished her usual whacking, she added, "Why do you never learn?" to the unconscious Miroku who was now sporting more than a few lumps on his head. Though he was unconscious, he still had the same perverted smile on his face, which he had before Sango's beating.  
  
Kagome jumped into the nearest bush, since everyone's attention was still on the bush that Sango had pushed Miroku into, where they could hear whacking sounds. Kagome quickly got changed back into her uniform, and she decided that it was safer if she remained in the bush for a while, giving her bright red face time to return to its normal color.  
  
Inuyasha averted his attention form the bush of beating, to the flea who was gone for a month to only come back and tell him such an obvious lie. Myoga merely gazed at Inuyasha with a look in his eyes as if to say, "I told you so."  
  
Myoga was putting all of the pieces together in his head, 'It all makes sense. The evil witch/ walking clay pot, Kikyo's spell hasn't been so strong since Kagome had entered out era. She is already beginning the process of wearing away Kikyo's spell. But, Inuyasha will still be hesitant, I imagine, to believe what I have told him, and to fall in love with Lady Kagome.'  
  
While Myoga was finishing his thoughts, Inuyasha was beginning to get really annoyed with the look that Myoga was giving him. That, added with Myoga's earlier insult of calling him, "clueless" and "blind", and Myoga even THINKING that KAGOME would be his true love, made Inuyasha's patience wear away quick. So, he squished the flea, sending Myoga sailing off in a flattened, paper-like form.  
  
"Feh! Why were you looking at me like that? I could never believe a parasite who tells me that Kikyo is a witch and that everything is her fault! Also, I can't believe one who has gone insane form the lack of food, (err BLOOD), to tell me that KAGOME is my true love. FEH!"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, I forgive you for being oblivious to this all. But, you must believe what I am telling you! The evil witch/ walking clay pot-" the flea, who was now back to his regular state, was cut off.  
  
"EVIL WITCH?! WALKING CLAY POT?! Could you just call her Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked Myoga.  
  
Myoga sighed, "OK, KIKYO'S spell has been wearing off since Lady Kagome has entered your life, though the spell still has your judgment clouded. This leads me to believe that Kagome, (whose soul isn't tainted like Kikyo's soul), is truly the only person that can break the spell. The only other way is..." Myoga added with a chuckle, not worrying about the fact that his master would kill him for adding this comment, "the only other way is: if you 'come out of the closet' and become a fruit cake like your brother, Sesshomaru! BWAHAHAHAHA-" Myoga's laughter was stopped as Inuyasha squished him.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned bright red from his parasite's last comment. He added in response, "JUST BECAUSE SESSHOMARU IS GAY, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WOULD DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO BREAK THE SPELL! I WOULD RATHER TRY THE OTHER OPTION!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
That's the end of chapter one, sorry if it is kinda short. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! Tell me what you think, what you think should happen, just review please! And remember: this is my first Fanfic, please be nice. I hope you like it!!! There will be more Inuyasha/ Kagome fluff in the upcoming chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here is chapter 2, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (But, I wish that I did.)  
  
Chapter 2- Inuyasha... NICE?! Miroku... GAY?!  
  
Myoga looked up at the hanyou with faith and pride in his eyes. 'There is hope for him yet.' Myoga thought.  
  
'Why in the seven HELLS is he looking at me like that?!' Inuyasha pondered.  
  
As if he had heard Inuyasha's thoughts, Myoga answered, "Why, Lord Inuyasha, I am putting my faith in you! Perhaps, there is a chance that the spell will be broken. There is hope for you yet!" Myoga finished with pride in his voice and a smile on his face.  
  
Inuyasha's only answer was a "Feh!" and, with that, he stuck his nose into the air. 'Maybe he is right; Myoga might not be lying.' said a voice in his head. 'NO,' shouted another voice inside him, 'Kikyo isn't a witch, and not one who would deceive me and Naraku!' 'What is he thinking?! Kagome... AND ME?! Myoga truly must be crazy with all of the lack of Inuyasha blood.' added a third voice within the hanyou. 'But, the flea DOES have a point. He wouldn't just leave for a month and come back to lie to me. And, he DOES sound very serious, almost as if he cares about me. And, like Myoga said, Kagome has awakened some of my senses. I only hid my emotions for Kikyo, pretending that I despised her, when I actually was in love with her.' testified the first voice. 'Hey! Why won't anyone listen to me?! Who says the PARASITE is telling the truth?! And,' the second voice fought back, but was silenced as Inuyasha's attention was now fixed on the bush that was moving. Kagome popped her head out to see if the coast was clear.  
  
Kagome sighed and hopped all the way out of the bush that she had recovered her red face in. 'NOW what are those two arguing about?' Kagome thought, then looked at the bush that Miroku had, thankfully, been knocked unconscious in. 'He deserved it! That HENTAI! GRRR, if he wasn't unconscious right now, I would give him a piece of my mind. I should go and thank Sango for taking care of that for me.' With that, Kagome walked over to the bush where the demon exterminator and the lecherous monk were concealed.  
  
"Hey, Sango. Thanks for doing that to Miroku for me." She whispered to Sango, as she looked down at their unconscious monk-companion who STILL had the same look on his face.  
  
"No problem. I am sorry that he did that to you; he can be such a hentai at times. Do you want to go and get some food to cook dinner with me, before Miroku wakes up?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
Kagome smiled, knowing that it was, indeed, a good idea, because it was safer to not be within a 1-mile radius of Miroku when he awoke. She didn't want to listen to his perverted statements, (which he thought were compliments), about what he had seen. "Sure, I would like that." She answered Sango. Then, they left.  
  
Not long afterwards, Miroku awoke with a BIG headache. He rubbed the lumps, compliments of Sango, trying to remember what had happened and how the lumps came to be. He sat up, and that's when he remembered. "Nice to see you too, Kagome." He said to himself, the memory now fresh in his mind.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at hearing that comment, and he then, threw a rock at Miroku's head. Thankfully, for Miroku, this didn't knock him out, but it DID hurt.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his already sore head.  
  
"FEH! Like you don't know!" answered the thrower of the rock. Then, he jumped from the tree at which he had been sitting. "Come on, Miroku. Let's go find Kagome and Sango." He told Miroku, as he began to walk in the direction that he had seen Sango and Kagome go. He didn't wait for a response from Miroku.  
  
Miroku just stared at Inuyasha, who was already picking up on the girls' scent. "OK." Was all he said, as he began to follow. 'I wonder why he didn't kill me for that comment, which he obviously heard. Being that he has certainly become protective of Lady Kagome.' He thought, with a scratch of his head.  
  
"HEY! Wait for me! You ALWAYS forget about me, Lord Inuyasha!" cried Myoga, the flea, who was now hopping as fast as he could to catch up with his master and Miroku, in search for Kagome and Sango.  
  
It didn't take very long, with Inuyasha's great sense of smell to go find the two girls.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! What are you doing?" Miroku asked them.  
  
Kagome and Sango gave the monk a disgraceful look, as if they were disappointed to see him. "We are looking for food for dinner." Kagome answered, with a blush on her face, finding her feet more interesting to look at. 'I hope that he doesn't remember what he saw.' Kagome thought.  
  
To lighten up the red shade of Kagome's face, Sango whispered to her friend, who looked pretty uncomfortable, "Wouldn't it be a surprise to discover that Miroku is actually a homosexual?" After that comment, both of the girls began laughing uncontrollably. Even Inuyasha, with his dog-demon hearing, began to laugh a little, then gave into a full blown laugh and began rolling on the ground, not being able to control himself.  
  
Miroku just gave them all a very confused look, not knowing what Sango had said. "What's so funny?"  
  
Sango and Kagome both stopped laughing long enough to look at the confused look on the "gay" monk's face, and collapsed in even more laughter. Sango even began choking on her laughter from laughing so hard.  
  
"Nothing. nothing." Kagome answered as she fought for breaths.  
  
Inuyasha recovered form the comment and asked, "So, did you find anything?"  
  
"No, nothing. Sorry." answered Kagome who began straightening her skirt, and was no longer buckled over in laughter.  
  
"You haven't found anything to eat?" asked Miroku.  
  
"No, why don't we just go over to Kaede's hut, and see if she and Shippo have anything to eat over there. I think that Shippo has had enough time alone to color there." Sango suggested, waiting for Inuyasha's approval.  
  
"What do you think we should do, Kagome? Do you think that we should look around for something to eat for ourselves and leave Shippo to his coloring, or go to the hag's hut and see if they have anything for us to eat there?" Inuyasha decided to try and be nice to Kagome, since they had to fall in love with each other, in all.  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused glare. 'WHAT?! Why is he being so. so. nice?' Kagome couldn't help but to wonder. "Umm, I guess that it doesn't really matter to me." She answered him.  
  
The rest of the group, (with the exception of Myoga, who knew what was going on), just stared at the two. All of their jaws were dropped as they tried to understand Inuyasha's kind act to Kagome. None of them could imagine this ever happening, so they were astonished. Myoga just looked at Inuyasha, with an approving nod. 'Nicely put, Lord Inuyasha.' thought the flea.  
  
"Well, in that case, I suppose that we should just go and find food for ourselves, since it should take less time. Sango, you and Miroku can go and find some fruits and vegetables together. Kagome, you can come with me to find some meat for us to eat."  
  
Once Kagome snapped out of her state of shock, she replied, "Umm., OK."  
  
Sango gave a disgusted look at the person assigned to her. But, Miroku, on the other hand, gave a perverted smile to the person he had been assigned. With that, she slapped the perverted smile off his face.  
  
"OW! What did I do this time?" he said, rubbing the red, hand-shaped mark on his face. 'At least I get to go finding food with Sango instead of Inuyasha.' He thought, and then a perverted thought came to his perverted mind. But, this time, he didn't allow a perverted smile to come across his perverted face. 'Hehehe. Just wait, Sango. I'll get you, yet.'  
  
"Come on, let's go find some food." Sango said, giving him a warning glare that said, 'Try anything, and you're dead.'  
  
"Well, are we just going to stand here, or we going to hunt for some meat?" Inuyasha said with a truly genuine smile, which scared Kagome out of her mind.  
  
'OK, now he's officially scaring me.' She thought. Instead of responding to him, she just began to walk in the direction that she knew would find food. Myoga looked at his master, who remained in the same spot. "That was a good first step, Lord Inuyasha. Now all you have to do is:" Inuyasha squashed the parasite before he could finish what he was saying. "Feh!" is all Inuyasha said before catching up with Kagome.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
OK. That is the second chapter. I hope that you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry that it was kinda short again. I promise, there will be more Inu/Kag fluff in the next chapter. I also will try to make it funnier than this one. (Hopefully it will, since I am about to eat a Crunch with Caramel bar. I will most likely me hyper, and add some craziness in the story.) 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, here is chapter 3 of "Break to Love Spell!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (But, if I did, I would have so much fun with him!)  
  
Chapter 3- Inuyasha's Sick Joke  
  
Kagome was now squatting next to a butterfly, watching it with interest. 'It's so beautiful.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha just watched how she seemed to be enchanted by such a creature. 'Why does she like such a stupid thing, anyhow?' the hanyou wondered. 'Well, if she likes it so much, I might as well catch it for her.' He thought 'Hey, maybe that will make her think that I am the guy for her. Then, she will fall in love with me, we will share true love's first kiss, and the love spell put on me by Kikyo will be broken.' He couldn't help but to smile. 'HA! This is too easy.'  
  
Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Do you like that butterfly?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Uh, ya." 'OK, what's he up to now?' she wondered.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We have to find something to eat!" Inuyasha ordered her. 'Don't worry, Kagome. I will get the butterfly for you when you aren't looking.' He thought.  
  
Kagome went off into the woods, as she usually did, to go find any animals for dinner. Of course, she didn't do the killing, she would just go and find Inuyasha and have him kill it.  
  
Inuyasha squatted next to the butterfly that had intrigued Kagome before. "Gotcha!" he said in a quiet voice, so Kagome wouldn't hear. Feeling very proud of himself, he called for Kagome to come and see what he had found. Kagome thought that he was calling her to show her the disgusting massacred animal that he had slain. To her surprise, she could saw to dead animal, but just Inuyasha who had his hands cupped. 'Wait! He caught that butterfly for me didn't he?' she thought as a smile crept across her face. 'How sweet!' she thought.  
  
"Kagome, come here. Look what I caught for you." He said, allowing the girl to lean forward to see the butterfly as he slowly opened his hands. "I caught it for you." He said, not bothering to look at the butterfly, instead he gave a very smug smile and looked away waiting for her hug. He imagined her saying "Oh, Inuyasha, that's so sweet of you! I love you!" 'Man, when I am good, I am really good.' He thought, smugly.  
  
"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! AND JUST WHEN I THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE NICE, YOU DO THIS! YOU JERK!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs to a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
'What the heck is she complaining about?' Inuyasha wondered. He looked into his hands to se a very disgusting, butterfly that he had accidentally squished in his hands. 'Oh, oops!' he thought. 'And that was supposed to be a really good surprise for her, too. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't mean to squish the poor thing. I just wanted Kagome to be happy. That's all I ever really wanted. But, I cupped my hands too hard, (I just didn't want it to get away.' Inuyasha sighed and curse himself for treating Kagome so badly, even though his intentions were kind.  
  
Inuyasha approached Kagome, who backed away with a mixture of terror, anger, and confusion in her eyes. "How could I have thought that you would do anything as nice as catching a butterfly for me? Why would you do such a thing to something that you knew that I liked? OH, I get it. It is BECAUSE I liked the butterfly that you decided to kill it and show it to me. You know, you really have a sick mind." Kagome growled at the hanyou.  
  
"No, Kagome, you don't understand. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was trying to catch it for you and give the butterfly to you, since you liked it. I accidentally cupped my hands too hard, and ended up squishing the object of your desire. I am sorry. I really didn't mean to do that." Inuyasha apologized  
  
Kagome looked at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. 'Well, I think that he is telling the truth; he was acting really nice to me before. Maybe he is changing his ways. But, there is such thing as TOO nice, (well, at least for Inuyasha; it really freaks me out when he is too nice.) But, that butterfly was so gross! It was smeared all over his palm. But, with demon strength, I am sure that he didn't realize what he was doing, and he didn't mean for me to see the butterfly like that.' Kagome smiled, happy with this thought.  
  
Kagome closed the space between the two of them, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha. She squeezed her eyes closed in the warm hug as she began to speak, "Thanks Inuyasha, I believe you. I forgive you. It's the thought that counts, right? And. well. want I am trying to say is. that was really sweet of you, Inuyasha. Thanks." She said, then breaking their hug and looking into his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at girl's response; he was surprised, but happy to see that she believed him. 'So, maybe we will fall in love and share love's first kiss.' Inuyasha thought, his smile widening.  
  
Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm, "Inuyasha, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. You have been acting a LOT nicer to me, (not that I don't like that, I really like it when you act nice), but, why?" Kagome asked, looking into the hanyou's golden eyes.  
  
He didn't like the questioning stare that she was directing at him. He turned his head, so their eyes were no longer locked, and he told her everything about Kikyo and her spell. He didn't tell her about how to break the spell, though, fearing that she would turn him down.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said with a sad tone in her voice, as she, too looked away. 'That's so terrible. I wish that there was some way that I could help. I can tell that he fears something. but what is it? His own safety? No, that can't be it.' Kagome let go of his arm and began, "Inuyasha, I am so sorry that Kikyo didn't that to you. Is there anything that I can do to help?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, knowing that there was, indeed, a way for her to help. And, in his opinion, she was already helping. "Don't worry, Kagome. All I need is you being here, that is enough help for me."  
  
Kagome gave him another hug, and leaned in closer to kiss him.  
  
Sorry! I am an evil author ending the chapter at that. Hehehe. That is the end of chapter 3! I hope that you liked it, and there was enough fluff in it for you. I promise that the next chapter will be funny and have lots of fluff. Please tell me what you think of "Break the Love Spell!" so far. I appreciate anything you have to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

OK, here is chapter 4. I hope that you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (I know. Everyone wishes that they did though.)  
  
Chapter 4- Inuyasha Admits his Love for Kagome  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and leaned in closer.  
  
"Kagome, Look out! Inuyasha is trying to BITE you!" screamed Miroku, throwing his staff directly at Inuyasha's head.  
  
First, Kagome's face began to turn a VERY bright shade of red. She stood in the same position, (like she was still hugging Inuyasha), as Inuyasha ran towards the monk, giving him a good beating.  
  
"Miroku, YOU BAKA!!! I wasn't trying to BITE Kagome; I was going to KISS her!" Inuyasha stopped shouted, noticing what he had just said. If possible, Kagome's face turned an even brighter shade of red at hearing this.  
  
Miroku stared at him, looking very beaten up from his new bruises and lumps from Inuyasha. "O. Heh. heh. heh. I knew that." He said, scratching his head, looking very embarrassed.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to pound the Buddhist monk, Sango came up from behind Miroku, carrying many fruits and vegetables.  
  
Without looking at what was happening, she said, "Inuyasha, we have PLENTY of fruits and vegetables, no thanks to Miroku. He was busy asking another woman to bear his child."  
  
Then, Sango looked up from the food she had gathered. 'Why is Kagome looking so red? And she looks as if she is hugging someone who is not there. Weird.' She shifted her attention from Kagome to Inuyasha. 'Why is he about up Miroku? Well, that is a stupid question. It doesn't take him long to say something wrong, be at the wrong place at the wrong time, or ruin a moment, unfortunately. Boy, does he look angry. He looks, REALLY, REALLY angry and. EMBARRASSED? Hmm, what's going on here?' Then she looked at poor Miroku, who had obviously had his fair share of beating that day. 'He looks TERRIBLE! I wonder what he did this time.'  
  
"So. I take it that you didn't find any meat for dinner yet?" Sango asked Inuyasha.  
  
"FEH! NO! What does it look like to you?" retorted an angry Inuyasha. His face and Kagome's face became redder every second. Kagome finally broke out of her shock mode, and slowly began to walk closer to the rest of the group to answer Sango.  
  
"Uh, actually. it looks like you and Kagome did something, and Miroku did or said something to make it VERY embarrassing for the both of you. Am I right?" Sango said. (A/n: she is obviously very good at this.) "Umm." Inuyasha began nervously, looking at the girl that almost broke Kikyo's spell. "No, why do you say that?" he asked. 'If I keep this up, then we will never leave this uncomfortable subject.' "Uh, Sango, why don't you and Kagome go to that hot spring and go bathe?"  
  
"OK!" Kagome said happily, and then let out a sigh, as she headed with Sango towards the hot spring. 'At least I get to leave all of this. It is going to be really awkward around Inuyasha and Miroku now. I think that I will tell Sango about how Kikyo is a witch, and the spell. I will tell her everything that Inuyasha told me about it. And, if she asks, and ONLY if she asks, about what happened between me and Inuyasha. I will tell her. She is my friend, and I can trust her.'  
  
Miroku followed the two girls, ready to spy on them while they bathed. Inuyasha placed a firm hand on Miroku's shoulder, stopping him. "I think that it is better off, if you come with me to go find some meat. You obviously didn't do you part on finding fruits and vegetables, I see." Inuyasha said, in a surprisingly calm voice. Miroku sighed in defeat, and turned away from the direction that the two girls were heading. "OK." He whispered.  
  
'At least I was able to give Sango a pretty good grope when she was bent over, picking some veggies. Hehehe. Then, she whacked me with her Boomerang- bone. Oh well, it was worth it.' The monk thought, with a perverted smile creeping across his face at the memory of the grope.  
  
*FLASHBACK* Sango was bent over in a field, picking some vegetable. As far as she knew, Miroku was still out asking for some woman to bear his child. 'Miroku, why do you always do that? You're such a hentai!' she thought at remembering what he had left to do.  
  
Miroku walked up as slowly and quietly as he could, trying not to let Sango discover that he was back. He looked at his target, and gave Sango's bottom a good rub. "Hey, Sango!" Miroku said cheerfully.  
  
Sango pricked up at the feeling of the lecherous monk's hand on her butt. She dropped the veggies on the ground and grabbed her Boomerang-bone, which was conveniently sitting next to her.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her shout was so loud that the birds in the near-by trees flew away. *WHACK* "YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" *WHACK, WHACK, WHACK.* after about 20 or so hits to Miroku's head with her oversized Boomerang- bone, she got up, and got away form the monk, who was still rubbing his head. *END FLASHBACK*  
  
Inuyasha stared at the monk, who seemed to be off in his own little world of perverted thoughts. He had a dazed look on his face, and a perverted smile. "Hellooooo? Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he waved his hand in front of the monk's face. Miroku snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at his companion.  
  
"Come on, Miroku, let's go!" Inuyasha urged.  
  
"No, I want to know exactly what happened between you and Lady Kagome." Miroku said, as he looked, expectantly at his friend.  
  
'Ugh! Will they ever leave me alone?! I guess if I tell him about Kikyo, then he will leave me alone, and let us find food.'  
  
With that thought in mind, Inuyasha told Miroku the whole story about Kikyo the witch, and the spell she has on him. But, to Miroku, he told him the way of breaking the spell.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said, "Oh. So that's why you were about to kiss Lady Kagome." He gave Inuyasha a look, as if to say, "You were using her feeling just for your own personal benefit?"  
  
"No, Miroku. It's not like THAT." Inuyasha explained, as if he had read Miroku's mind.  
  
"Then, tell me Inuyasha. If it's not like THAT, then why else?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, with a confident face, feeling that he had won this small battle. 'HA! He won't be able to answer THIS one.' Miroku thought, with a smile.  
  
"Well. I." Inuyasha trailed off. 'I think it's because I really love her.' Inuyasha thought, but wouldn't admit. 'If I am under a love spell, then can I really love?' Inuyasha pondered in a depressed way. 'Damn you, Kikyo. Myoga was right to call you an evil witch/ walking clay pot. Kikyo, you have caused too much pain. Kagome is my last hope. I would sacrifice my life for you, Kagome. I. love you.' He thought with a sigh.  
  
Miroku smiled at Inuyasha's sad state. "So, from your 'answer', I gather that you only tried to kiss Lady Kagome to break the love spell. *sigh* I should've guessed. Inuyasha, how can you play with Lady Kagome's emotions like that? Is it only looks that you care about?" Miroku asked, grinning. 'Hehehe. I win.'  
  
"Look who's talking. YOU'RE the one who walks up to any woman and asks them," Inuyasha began, and then changed his voice to mock Miroku's voice, "Will you bear my child?" Inuyasha laughed at this. "AND ANYWAY, I WOULDN'T EVER PLAY WITH KAGOME'S FEELING LIKE THAT. I LOVE HER!"  
  
Sorry! That's the end of the chapter! I know, I know. You must hate me, right? Don't worry. I already have the next chapter typed, and I will post it tomorrow. Oh, just so you know, there will be some more funny stuff in chapter 5. I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I had to leave you at a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be extra long to make up for the shortness of this one. Once again: PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic, and I like to know what everyone who reads it thinks.  
  
Here are some responses to my reviewers. Laura- you were right! Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss IS interrupted! Go you!  
  
I Am Kikyou(KittyXML@CFL.RR.com)- Yes, I did think of this fanfic on my own. Thanks! I am flattered that a Kikyou fan would actually like my fanfic (since I warned all Kikyo fans to not read this; especially because of the major name calling to her.)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am so happy that you like "Break the Love Spell!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Just in case you haven't figured that out yet.)  
  
Chapter 5- A Conversation at Dinner  
  
Inuyasha stopped, realizing, once again that he had said a little too much. Inuyasha's face, then turned a brighter red shade than Kagome's had been.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "You. LOVE Kagome? If you would like, I can teach you a lesson or two on how to get a girl." With saying that, Miroku smiled at Inuyasha, as if he was serious.  
  
"You CAN'T be serious! Why would I want lessons on "getting girls" from a lecherous HENTAI such as you?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Just because I enjoy groping-" Miroku smiled, but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"That's all I need to know. Now, let's go and hunt for some meat!" Inuyasha shouted, fed up.  
  
Inuyasha didn't wait for Miroku to say anything, he just began to walk in the direction that he had seen a deer before. 'There's one!' Inuyasha thought as he saw something moving in a bush. "Come on, Miroku! I see one!" Inuyasha screamed, but not loud enough to scare away the deer. Inuyasha did the catching and killing, and gave the carcass to Miroku to cook.  
  
While this was happening.  
  
Sango sighed as she sank lower in the water, "This hot spring is SO nice!" 'I wonder if it would be thought as of rude if I decided to ask Kagome what happened between her and Inuyasha. Well, I suppose that it won't hurt if I ask.' Sango thought. "Kagome.?" She began.  
  
"Yes? What is it Sango?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Well. I was wondering what it was what had happened before, between you and Inuyasha. Tell me, what was it that the monk interrupted?" Sango looked at Kagome who looked almost relieved to hear her ask this.  
  
Kagome explained to her everything: Kikyo being a witch, her love spell on Inuyasha, and everything that had happened that led to Inuyasha and Kagome's "almost kiss". With a dejected sigh, she finished.  
  
"Oh." was all that Sango could say. 'I always thought that Inuyasha and Kagome would make a very cute couple.' Sango thought, with a smile. "Do you want to go and see if they have finished getting the rest of our dinner? I am starting to get a little hungry."  
  
"Sure, I am getting hungry too." Kagome replied.  
  
Then, Kagome and Sango got out of the hot spring and got dressed. They began walking towards where they had been before, only to find that Miroku and Inuyasha were still there, and they were talking. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances and decided to spy on their companions. They strained their hearing, but they heard---  
  
"I WOULDN'T EVER PLAY WITH KAGOME'S FEELING LIKE THAT. I LOVE HER!"  
  
Kagome's face turned bright red from hearing that. Then, they decided that, maybe, it would be safer to just go and wait for Inuyasha and Miroku by the hot springs. (Allowing them time to finish their talk, and catch something to eat. And, for Kagome's red face to return to it's normal color.) Kagome and Sango didn't speak a word to each other after hearing that.  
  
'Maybe it would've been better if we hadn't decided to spy on them.' Sango thought.  
  
Both of the girls looked up when they heard Inuyasha tell Miroku that he had found something. 'OK, that's our cue.' Both Kagome and Sango thought.  
  
They entered the clearing to see Inuyasha squatting down, deep in thought. Miroku was starting a fire to cook the deer. Kagome and Sango knew what they had to do: they went to where Sango had dropped the fruits and veggies, and began preparing them.  
  
Dinner went uneventfully. No one talked the whole time; nobody really wanted to talk.  
  
Sango, being herself, couldn't stand the quietness. 'This is KILLING ME!!! They will stay like this forever until I do something about it.  
  
Sango cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention to her. "So, Inuyasha, who do you think that your brother's new crush will be? Naraku turned him down last time, but I think that they both still are in love." Inuyasha tried to hide his smile, but everyone started laughing at the same time.  
  
Miroku, finding this the best opportunity to make fun of Inuyasha said, "Who knows, Inuyasha," he said between laughs, "Perhaps Sesshomaru has a little more than an infatuation with. Hehehe. YOU!" Then everyone burst into even more laughter. Well, except for Inuyasha.  
  
"You are a DISGUSTING psycho! In fact," Inuyasha began to think of a come back, "I am surprised that you never asked my brother, Sesshomaru, to bear your child!" Inuyasha fought for breath between his laughing and pointing at Miroku. "You DO ask every girl that you see to bear your child, don't you?"  
  
"NO!" Miroku couldn't finish defending himself, because Kagome, this time decided to make fun of the monk.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha DOES have a point. Especially because his brother so much resembles a woman: his pink eye shadow, his thin eyebrows, his pink boa, (well, I know it's a tail, but it looks too much like a boa to me.)" Kagome said, with tears running down her face from laughing too hard.  
  
'HA! My little plot to make everyone talking and happy again worked!' Sango thought, happily.  
  
"OK! I admit it! I thought that Sesshomaru was a girl, at first glance. But, I wasn't about to ask her- I mean him- to BEAR MY CHILD!" Miroku shouted, angrily. 'Why are they all making fun of me' He wondered. 'But, then again, they are also making fun of Sesshomaru, The Fruitcake!'  
  
"You know what?" Sango asked the crowd, "I bet if Miroku had asked Sesshomaru to bear his child," Sango looked around at them, "He would have said. YES! HAHAHAHA!!!" Sango was now, buckled over in laughter.  
  
Miroku, who found this conversation rather annoying, decided to end it. "It looks as though everyone has finished their dinner. Why don't we put everything up and start preparing for bed?" Miroku suggested.  
  
After about 5 more minutes of laughter, they all calmed down, and forgot about anything that had been troubling their thoughts, and nagging at them before. Kagome and Sango made sure that they weren't within groping range of Miroku, and went to sleep about 5 feet from each other, and 20 feet from Miroku. Inuyasha was in a tree, as usual, awake. He became interested in the huge yellow bag that Kagome had always carried around. 'I wonder what's in it.' He thought, and decided to go and check for himself. He approached the bag, cautiously, and then unzipped it. The first thing that was brought to his attention was a brightly colored, somewhat small bag.  
  
He picked it up, and examined it closely. "Skee- tuh tuh- lehs?" Inuyasha whispered to himself, as he held the Skittles bag. 'What is this? It smells like some sort of food. I think that I will hold onto this for safe- keeping.' He thought, as he stuck the sugary candy into his kimono.  
  
With that taken care of, Inuyasha hopped back onto one of the higher limbs of the tree. 'I suppose that we should start heading back to Kaede's hut tomorrow morning, after breakfast. (I know that they will complain if we leave without eating.) I think that Shippo and Kirara have had more than enough time without us, and our jewel shard hunting.' Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled at her slumbering figure.  
  
Inuyasha, being careful not to be loud and wake up his sleeping companions, jumped from the tree and landed in front of Kagome. He looked at her lovingly for an hour or so.  
  
"Good night, Kagome." He whispered, and bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
".Inuyasha.?" Kagome asked in her sleep.  
  
Inuyasha tensed, thinking that she was awake; so, he jumped back into the tree and pretended to be asleep for a couple minutes, in case she looked. Then, when he was positive that she was, truly still far off in her dream world, he opened his eyes, and watched her sleep for the remainder of the night.  
  
AWWW, I know! How cute, right? Well, this is the end of the chapter. In the next chapter, you will find out what Kagome dreamed of during the night. Also, Inuyasha will eat the Skittles, ("Skee- tuh tuh- lehs?"), and will be VERY hyper. At that point, "Break the Love Spell!" will get a little crazy, but don't worry. It should be funny.  
  
Here's a response to a review- Blah- I am guessing that Inuyasha is just prepared for this kind of stuff, and had a rock handy (perhaps originally to squish Myoga, when he got fed up with the flea.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here! I hope that you enjoy it! And please remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 6- Kagome's Dream and Inuyasha's Alter Egos Fight  
  
*KAGOME'S DREAM*  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug, and held her tight and began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Kagome, I love you, and I will always protect you." He whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome looked up into his golden eyes that held so much love in them. "I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
With that, Inuyasha continued to embrace her, and then gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, and hugged him tight as she buried her face into his red kimono.  
  
".Inuyasha.?" She asked, waiting for his response.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" he replied.  
  
"I. I wish that we could stay like this forever." Kagome said in such a soft voice that only Inuyasha would be able to hear her.  
  
"I do too." was all Inuyasha said.  
  
*END KAGOME'S DREAM*  
  
When Kagome finally awoke, she looked up into the tree, and saw Inuyasha watching her with care and love for her in his eyes. He had watched her sleep all night long. Nothing was more satisfying than watching her in such a peaceful, careless state. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, and when she slept, she seemed to be so.  
  
"Do you want breakfast, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. "Do you want to go to Kaede's hut after you eat?"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to see that both of her other companions were still sleeping. "Sure, Inuyasha, I will go get some ramen from my bag and fix some for the both of us-" Kagome didn't get to finish what she was saying.  
  
"No, Kagome, I gathered some fruits, the kind that you like. I wanted you to have breakfast that you didn't have to fix yourself, today." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'I can really get used to him being so nice.' She thought, with a smile. "OK, thanks Inuyasha. That is really nice of you to do that for me. Umm, I guess we will let Sango and Miroku wake up on their own, then?" Kagome suggested, a slight blush appearing on her face from his sweet side.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha saw that Kagome was attempting to get up and walk over to him to receive her breakfast. "Kagome, lay back down, I will bring your breakfast to you."  
  
Kagome gave him a slightly confused look, but was cheering on the inside. "Uh. ok." She complied with his orders and waited for him to come with her food. When she saw it, her mouth gaped at the sight, and she literally began drooling. 'WOW! Look! Strawberries, bananas, mangos, papaya, and peaches. and that's not even everything! Ooo! I can't wait to try this!' Kagome thought happily, as she wiped the drool that was hanging on her chin with her sleeve. She took a bite of a banana first. 'This is GREAT!' Kagome's eyes widened and she began to hog down the rest of her delicious meal. Kagome finished and rubbed her stomach thinking that, perhaps she had eaten a little too much too fast. 'That was the best meal I have ever had in my entire LIFE!" Kagome thought, "O, no! I forgot about poor Inuyasha. He was probably going to eat some of the food. There was enough food for Sango, Miroku, him, AND me! Oops! I am such a pig.'  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a concerned look, "Inuyasha, I am sorry that I ate all of our food. I will go and fix you some ramen." Kagome apologized.  
  
Inuyasha began to explain, as he fingered the "Skee tuh tuh lehs" in his kimono, "No, Kagome, I." he thought about what to say next, "I already ate." He walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, I am really sorry about what happened, (umm ALMOST happened), yesterday. I know that you didn't actually want that to happen." Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face. 'Nobody would ever want a mangy half breed like me.'  
  
'What are you THINKING?! She's the one who came up and hugged you. She practically initiated the kiss.' began another voice in the hanyou's head. (A/N: I know. I make it sound like Inuyasha is some weirdo who fights with himself a little too much. In my opinion, it is normally his demon side fighting with his human side. But anyway, sorry. Back to the fanfic.)  
  
'Kagome DOESN'T love me! She probably is in love with someone else, like that BAKA Koga. Or. she might be in love with that one guy form her time. What was him name again? I always forget it. I think. it is Hobo? Maybe Homo? Or was his name Hoho? Oh, well. It doesn't matter. She isn't in love with me anyway.' interrupted the first voice.  
  
The second voice fought back, (A/N: obviously this voice is in favor of Inuyasha), 'NO! She isn't in love with some moron from her time, and she isn't in love with. GRRR. KOGA! It is SO obvious! She loves ME! She is MINE! ALL MINE'  
  
'Just listen to yourself. You sound like some psycho. Calling Kagome "MINE! ALL MINE!" You haven't even KISSED her, let alone mate with her, to go and call her THAT!' hiss the first voice. The second voice would've taken this as it's cue to defend Inuyasha, but Inuyasha looked at Kagome who seemed like she was about to respond to his earlier comment.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled a little, trying to cheer him up, "No, Inuyasha. I. DID." Kagome hugged him, and slowly moved in closer to kiss him as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha, also, leaned in closer and closer. Their lips were only inches part, and then. *BAM*  
  
MWUHAHAHA! I am ending the chapter there. That's right, I AM an evil author. Hehehe. Check back tomorrow to read the next chapter of "Break the Love Spell!" I am sorry that I told you that Inuyasha would eat the "Skee tuh tuh lehs" in this chapter, but I PROMISE that he will in the next chapter. I could have that happen in this chapter, b/c I had to leave the chapter at an end there. *cringes, preparing for many whacks on the head form readers* I am sorry that this chapter is SO short. But, once again, I will make up for it in the next chapter; an EXTRA LONG chapter. Maybe even my longest chapter ever. Hey, it will HAVE to be longer if Inuyasha is going to be hyper form eating candy, right?  
  
Here are some responses to reviews, (thank you to everyone who reviewed!)-  
  
lilserenity- Umm, I am not sure whether you are actually wondering when Sessy "came out of the closet" or not. But, just in case. In this fanfic, he has been gay for a pretty long time, (considering he got turned down by Naraku).  
  
Shiko- I have to admit, you are VERY good at guessing, or whatever you should call that. I wrote chapter 4 right after chapter 5, and in chapter 5 Kagome DID hear what Inuyasha said. Hehehe.  
  
Clarinet Chick- Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for thinking that "Break the Love Spell!" is so funny.  
  
Everyone else who reviewed (I am lazy; I don't wanna type all those names, sorry. You know who you are!)- Thank you SO much for liking my fanfic! ^_^ I am happy that I am getting reviews.  
  
Anyway, if anyone wants to know, I am going to The Spring Festival at the Japanese Garden w/ my 2 best friends, on Saturday (April 12)! It's gonna be FUN! Well, I will update once everyday, for those of you who keep asking me to update! (thanks, though) O, and for anyone who was wondering. when Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead, that doesn't count as SHARING true love's first kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

OK, here is chapter 7. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Hope that you like this chapter. I am SO sorry that I didn't get to write this chapter until today. I was gone having fun all day Saturday at the Japanese Garden. On Sunday, I was working on all of my homework. Today I finally had time, (not much, though, I still have to outline a chapter in Geography and study for Biology.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 7- Skee Tuh Tuh Lehs and the Hyper Inuyasha  
  
*BAM* Sango whacked Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Miroku, you HENTAI!" Sango screamed at the slumbering monk.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both turned their heads to see how he had interrupted their kiss once again. They saw that Miroku had been "sleep-groping" and got the usual beating for it. Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces were bright red at the moment. Then, Inuyasha untangled himself from Kagome, and went to Miroku to help Sango with giving him more and more lumps on the head.  
  
"Miroku, you BAKA!" screamed a VERY angry hanyou, who was about to get Kikyo's love spell over him broken. And then came his VERY colorful vocabulary.  
  
"Miroku, you HENTAI!!! You never stop being a pervert, DO YOU?!" seethed Sango.  
  
Kagome sighed, and decided to not look like an idiot like last time as she stood still in the position that Inuyasha and she had been hugging and about to kiss in. "The world just doesn't want me and Inuyasha together, does it?" she let out another dejected sigh and added, "I guess not. better luck next time, I supposed." Inuyasha was too busy focusing on trying to kill Miroku with Sango when Kagome had said that, to hear her comment.  
  
Poor Miroku, his "sleep-groping" wasn't intentional, so he didn't even get to enjoy the grope. In fact, he didn't really have time to wake up, as soon as he groped Sango; she began to whack him with her Hiraikotsu. With Sango's and Inuyasha's attempted murder of the ever-lecherous monk, he was unconscious before even being able to wake up or know what he had done wrong to deserve this. Once they both felt that they had done their part, they stopped.  
  
Sango went to go find the little bit of fruits that Inuyasha had saved for her and Miroku. Kagome went and joined her friend, since she had nothing better to do. She really didn't want to be with Inuyasha at this moment, since it would be VERY awkward once again.  
  
Inuyasha, in the meantime, decided to go and eat his breakfast of "Skee tuh tuh lehs." He attempted to open the small, colorful bag, but to no avail. He then, tore the bag open with his claws, sending the rainbow-colored candy flying all around him. (A/N: Imagine the Skittles commercials where the Skittles are raining from the sky.) Inuyasha, with his great speed, was able to catch most of these, before they touched the ground. Then, he picked up the few on the dirt and held them in his hands with the others.  
  
"They call THIS food?!" Inuyasha muttered to himself. 'I don't se how such small portions of "food" can make their hunger satisfied. Oh well, I am hungry, and there isn't anything ELSE for me to eat.' Inuyasha thought with a sigh. 'If Kagome likes them, I suppose they can't be THAT bad. I guess I will try them.' Inuyasha looked down at the candy, and then back at their bag that was torn to shreds, now. 'What kind of name is "Skee tuh tuh lehs" for food, anyhow?'  
  
Inuyasha held a red Skittle in his hand, and began to slowly inch it towards his mouth. Ready for a disgusting taste, he put the candy into his mouth. He didn't know what to do, so he slowly began to chew, looking very much like a big baby who doesn't know how to eat. Then, he forced himself to swallow. He allowed himself time to let the flavor set. 'Hmm, those things aren't half bad. In fact, they are GOOD!' Inuyasha thought, and then, helped himself to shoveling the remainder of Skittles into his mouth. "YUMMY!!!" Inuyasha accidentally screamed aloud. 'Mmm, this flavor, the SUGAR!' he thought, and finished chewing and swallowing the candy.  
  
While Inuyasha was doing this, Kagome watched Sango eat her fruit. 'If I don't say anything, then she will think that something happened between me and Inuyasha again.' Kagome thought, and decided to make a conversation. "Miroku is such a hentai! I can't believe that he actually "sleep-gropes." I guess that it is because he is so used to it, or it is "practice" for his future attempts." Kagome said with a sigh, and then looked at Sango.  
  
Sango had just finished her breakfast and was about to reply, when she heard someone one scream: "YUMMY!" Sango and Kagome quickly registered the voice to belong to none other than Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no! What has he gotten himself into, now?" Sango asked herself. But, Kagome was trying to put the puzzle pieces together.  
  
'Hmm, now what would make Inuyasha scream "YUMMY!"; it has to be something very sugary. but where would he ever find something like THAT?' Kagome thought as she searched through her bag, seeing if anything in particular was missing. 'Where is it? Where is my bag of-' Kagome's thoughts stopped.  
  
"He ate my bag of Skittles! Oh NO! He will be in hyper-mode for approximately." Kagome shrieked, "Half an hour!"  
  
Sango had no clue what Skittles were, but knew that this couldn't be good. Both of the girls looked at each other, and then ran to the direction that they heard Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, DON'T!" Kagome tried her best to stop the hanyou, but he had already eaten the whole bag of the sugar-filled candy.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a confused look, thinking that Inuyasha was, somehow, in danger. Kagome knew that she had to explain the situation to her friend. When she finish, they both ran up to Inuyasha and tried to pin him to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing, WENCH?!" Inuyasha cried out at Kagome, not letting his smarter side do the talking, (or thinking.) "Are you really THAT angry that I ate your STUPID 'SKEE TUH TUH LEHS'?" Inuyasha shouted, and then, with the mixture of his strength and the sugar in his system, he managed to get himself out of the girls' grip. He began bounding from tree and doing what looked like back flips.  
  
"I think that he ate the whole bag in one bite. THAT can't be good. This means that he will be EXTRA hyper for about an." Kagome sighed, "Hour."  
  
Sango, who now understood why Inuyasha being hyper wasn't good, gave Kagome a gasp of shock, as she looked back at her friend with terror-filled eyes. (A/N: Thinking that she is overreacting? Well. maybe it's because Kagome exaggerated on the explanation to Sango. Hehe.) "We MUST do whatever we can to stop restrain him!" Sango said, with concern in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha left off another tree and landed before Miroku. "Miroku! Hellooooooo? Why are you still sleeping?" Inuyasha asked the unconscious monk. Then, he picked him up, and shook him. "Hey! Miroku! You're awake! Yay! Now I can tell you everything that happened!" Inuyasha said the sentences so fast that Miroku, (and nobody else), could understand.  
  
"Wha.?" Miroku asked but didn't get an answer, just more ramblings from his hanyou friend.  
  
"OK! Kagome and me. were about to kiss. and then you groped Sango in your sleep, and then we almost killed you for that! And then I went and I got the bag of food called "SKEE TUH TUH LEHS", and I ate them! They were REALLY good, and sugary, and good, and I WANT MORE! But, there isn't anymore for me to eat. But if there was more, then I would eat them! ALL OF THEM!" Inuyasha stated in one breath, and caught his breath to say more.  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a scared look, and then he averted his attention to Sango and Kagome who had just entered the clearing where he sat with his hyper friend.  
  
"HEY! Kagome! I was just talking about you! Hi, SANGO!" Inuyasha screamed and then ran up and gave the girls a big hug, nearly squeezing the life out of them. (A/N: His short attention span has allowed him to forget about him being angry at them for trying to restrain him only a minute ago.)  
  
Myoga jumped up onto his master's shoulder, and decided that this was the best time to get a good meal.  
  
Inuyasha felt a slight itch on his neck, so he slapped it. Myoga went sailing off into a flattened state. "Hey! Lord Inuyasha, I have returned!" Myoga said, hoping for Inuyasha to be happy, but was sad to see that Inuyasha didn't even pay attention to him.  
  
"Sango! We must hurry! He seems to be loosing it! This is the most hyper I have seen ANYONE!" Kagome said to Sango, and then noticed Myoga. "You can help too, if you want, Myoga." She suggested to the flea.  
  
OK~ that's the end of chapter 7! Don't worry! There should be some more of the hyper Inuyasha in the next chapter of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked this chapter. It is a couple paragraphs longer than normal. Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE getting reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry that I didn't get to post a chapter yesterday. I had a lot of homework again! I will try to write 2 chapters today to make up for it, though. (That is, if my little brother will stop bothering me about getting off the computer.) Anyway, here's chapter 8. ENJOY! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 8- More of the Hyper Inuyasha and Fluff!  
  
Myoga smiled when at least someone noticed his return. "Sure, what can I do?" he asked. He fixed his attention on the hyper Inuyasha, 'It is true; I have never seemed Lord Inuyasha acting in such a way before, though I don't understand the cause.' Myoga pondered.  
  
"Well." Kagome tried to think of a way that a flea could help. 'How can Myoga help?' "Umm. just do whatever you can to help with restraining him." Kagome said. She still couldn't think of a way for him to help.  
  
"Thanks for the detailed command, Kagome." Myoga mumbled to himself, and decided to just sit by and watch the fun.  
  
"OI! I CAN HELP! I CAN HELP! WHAT CAN I DO?" Inuyasha offered, not knowing what they were needing help with. Though he has great hearing, his attention span had been withering away since he had the Skittles. He had been fixated on a bug, then the dirt, then sky, then a tree, then Miroku's nose, then one of Sango's stray hairs, then Kagome's left foot. While everyone else had been talking, Inuyasha was busy using his little attention on other things, instead of the topic of their conversation. (A/N: Remember: he is VERY hyper, and he might find it difficult to focus on one thing for too long of a time. He is a LOT like someone with a bad case of ADHD right now.)  
  
"OK! You can help, Inuyasha. Just stand still." Kagome said, as she, Miroku, and Sango slowly walked toward him. Kagome looked over her shoulder at her other two companions. "Ok, on the count of three. Sango- you get his left arm. Miroku- you get his legs. I'll get his right arm. Everyone know what they are going to grab, before we haul him somewhere?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"Left arm- got it." Sango answered.  
  
"Legs- got it." Miroku answered, as he rubbed his sore head. 'What was it that Inuyasha was trying to tell me, about why my head hurts?' Miroku tried to remember, but to no avail. 'He was babbling so fast, that I don't think that I would have been able to understand him even if I hadn't just woken up. Oh well.' Miroku looked back at Kagome and clenched his fist, ready for his friend's capture.  
  
"Ready? 1... 2." Kagome began the count, and readied herself, "3!"  
  
At that moment, they all lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes filled with terror to see them doing this; he had no clue what they were thinking about doing.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Inuyasha screamed and began to run around in circles in a very fast manner. He had obviously forgotten about how he had pledged to help by standing still. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
But, unfortunately for him, they already had caught up with him and had a hold of his arms and legs. Inuyasha just looked at them, and the terror in his eyes soon changed to anger when he realized what it was that they were plotting.  
  
"Inuyasha, you SAID that you wanted to help; you said that you would stand still for us." Miroku tried to reason with the hanyou, but he didn't listen.  
  
After that comment, Inuyasha tried to kick and squirm out of their grasp even more than he was before. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" shouted a crazed Inuyasha. Then he managed to overcome all of them. "WEEE-HEEE-HEEE!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he bounded off a tree. "COME AND CATCH ME! YOU'RE IT!"  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged confused glances. Though, Myoga seemed to be having a fun time, enjoying the "show." He watched as Kagome told the monk and the demon exterminator, "COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?" Myoga just laughed to himself.  
  
Inuyasha was WAY ahead of the ones who were pursuing him, though. He had enough time to find a place to hide, so he could scare his friends. 'Hehehe. They'll NEVER think of looking HERE.' Inuyasha thought with what sounded a LOT like a little girl's giggle. Then he noticed his friends approaching the area with caution.  
  
"Did anyone bother to see what direction he went?" Sango asked. Her friends only loked at her and shook their heads.  
  
'Hehehe. This is going to be SO funny!' Inuyasha thought, and then he readied himself for the scare. "RRRAAAAA!" Inuyasha shrieked as he jumped from the hot spring where he had been awaiting them. Unfortunatley, he wasn't in his right mind when he had decided to get into the hot spring to hide. He knew that when you get into a hot spring, you don't leave your clothes on. So, he had left his red kimono in a nearby bush. When he jumped out of the hot spring to scare Sango, Kagome, and Miroku, he had forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!!" was the girly scream heard from a certain monk. Then, he began to run in the other direction, covering his eyes. The monk has now been scarred for life.  
  
"HAHAHA! I SCARED YOU MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled in the direction that Miroku had gone. "FEH! You are a BIG sissy! You're like a big." Inuyasha tried to think of what to compare the monk to for an insult. "You're a big OJIRU HOUSHI!" (A/N: That means "scared monk" in Japanese.) Inuyasha yelled again, but this time, seemed to be VERY pleased for saying such a good insult. "Hehehe. Serves him right, trying to attack me for NO reason." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
  
Kagome couldn't think of what to do, she was so surprised to see Inuyasha in his "full glory" that all she could do was stand still and stare and the hanyou, in shock. 'Wow, he looks. good.' Kagome thought as she continued to stare at the naked, very hyper Inuyasha. Drool began to roll down her chin.  
  
Sango waved her hand in her friend's face, "KAGOME!" she shouted. Kagome remained in her frozen position, so Sango decided to do what she could to help Inuyasha cover himself. She looked for the bush where he had concealed his red kimono. Once she found it, she threw it at him, while looking in the opposite direction. She ran after Miroku, to let Kagome and Inuyasha work this out. 'Miroku seems to be awfully traumatized form that sight.'  
  
Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that Sango had thrown him his clothes. He noticed that Kagome was looking at him really weird. (A/N: He doesn't know that he isn't dressed.) Inuyasha began to walk towards Kagome, who was still frozen. "Oi, Kagome." Inuyasha began to say, as he gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hearing Inuyasha's voice, Kagome shook herself her staring, and wiped the drool off her chin. "Uh." Kagome trailed off. "Um, NOTHING!" she couldn't help but to say. Then she laughed nervously.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with concern in his eyes. Seeing Kagome, (not all crazed with trying to capture him), had made Inuyasha's hyper side vanish in an instant. He closed the distance between the two of them, and held her tight in a hug. "Kagome, why do you lie to me? I know that there is something bothering you. Kagome, do you now trust me?" he asked her, with concern in his voice.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes shut, not allowing her to look at the naked Inuyasha. 'Why is he DOING this to me?! This is TORTURE!' Kagome thought, then allowed her arms to be removed from her sides. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, returning the hug.  
  
"Inuyasha, I trust you. I am not upset or anything. Trust me." Kagome told him, and then looked up into his eyes, waiting for a response.  
  
"Kagome, I trust you, too. I." Inuyasha didn't know how to put this into words. 'I LOVE YOU, KAGOME!!! I LOVE YOU!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind. He continued his sentence, "Kagome, I know that you don't feel the same way about me, but I would die for you. Kagome, I LOVE you."  
  
Kagome froze and thought, 'I know that I have heard him telling this to Miroku before, but it is different when he says it to me. I don't know what to say.'  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome some, "I guess you love that wimp, Koga. Or maybe you are in love with that guy from your time. What was his name again? Homo? Hobo? Hoho? Oh well. It doesn't matter." Inuyasha said, in a very depressed way.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I don't love Hojo, and I don't love Koga. Inuyasha, I love. YOU!" Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha close to her again and looked up into his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "You do?" he asked, happy to hear that he was the one she was in love with. Kagome had TOTALLY forgotten that Inuyasha was COMPLETELY naked, as she went in or a kiss.  
  
I am sorry! That is the end of chapter 8! I tried to make it longer than the other chapters. I hope that you liked it; PLEASE review!  
  
Here are some responses to all of your reviews-  
  
Lauren- Don't worry; I will return Inuyasha to you when I am done. I am sorry that I forgot to ask, before I took him away from you. (  
  
Kurisuta- In case you don't understand what she meant by "Shironu," it is my name in Japanese. And, Kurisuta is her name in Japanese.  
  
Ketsueki Kyoko- Thanks for liking "Break the Love Spell!" Did I tell everyone? I love getting reviews!  
  
battousai-heart- WOW! That's a LOT of reviews! Thanks! I am glad that you think that jokes are funny.  
  
Clarinet Chick- Thank you, too for all of the reviews that you have made! I am happy that everyone, (that has reviewed), likes "Break the Love Spell!"  
  
Remember: IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, YOU CAN PUT IT IN A REVIEW AND I WILL ANSWER IT.  
  
Also, if you ever need to know what something means in Japanese, there is this AWESOME website that I use. it has an English-Japanese translator thing, and a Japanese-English translator thing. Here's the website- 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here! I hope that you like it. I am sorry for the big cliff hanger in the last chapter. Hehehe, I am an evil author.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 9- Miroku Traumatized  
  
Kagome still had her tight hold on Inuyasha as she hugged him and went in for a kiss.  
  
While Kagome and Inuyasha had their "talk," Sango was chasing after the screaming monk. She stopped when she saw him, in a corner, rocking himself back and forth babbling.  
  
"Uh. are you ok?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku's only answer was, "Inuyasha. no clothes. naked. saw too much. didn't wanna see that." Miroku continued to babble as he had been- sitting down, with his arms crossed over his knees, rocking back and forth.  
  
Sango wanted to laugh, but she knew that this was serious for him. She sat down next to him. Even though he was as good as unconscious right now, she made sure that her Hiraikotsu wasn't out of reach, in case he decided to try anything perverted, like he usually does when she is so close to him. "Miroku, it's going to be okay." She said as soothingly as she could, and, (cautiously), put her arm around him, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.  
  
Out of nowhere, Miroku shouted, "I'M NOT A HOMO!" (A/N: Unlike Mishal. Sorry, inside joke)  
  
Sango squeezed her eyes shut at the loudness of what he had just said. 'What can I say to make him feel better?' Sango thought to herself. "Umm. Miroku, I know that you are not gay. It isn't your fault that you saw what you did. We all know that you would never want to see that. Unfortunately, we also know that the only people that you would want to see naked, out of our group, would be Kagome and Me." Sango shivered after saying this. 'I have NO clue why I just said that aloud. It IS true, though.' she thought.  
  
"Inuyasha. naked." At hearing this, Miroku stopped mid-sentence. He looked up at Sango. 'HEY! I know what THAT means! Sango, I knew that I could count on you to understand. Now, you won't care if I grope you or. SEE YOU NAKED!' Miroku came back to his normal self, allowing the usually perverted thought to come to his perverted mind. Then, naturally, the perverted smile crept up his perverted face. Miroku, being a hentai, let his hand drift behind Sango. Sango felt the unwanted hand on her butt. She wasn't looking at his face to have seen the warning sign: his perverted smile. Sango stretched her arm out to grab her Hiraikotsu. She gave the monk a couple beatings over the head, but not as many as he deserved.  
  
'I almost feel sorry for him. After being traumatized like that, (thanks to Inuyasha), I will let him go off easy this time. I don't even know why I had to say that. I should've just kept my mouth SHUT!' She looked at Miroku who wasn't unconscious, but was sporting a few lumps on his head. He looked at her with his eyes full of terror. He waited for more bonks on the head, to land him unconscious, but they never came. His expression changed from terror to a grateful look.  
  
Myoga was to busy watching the scene between Kagome and Inuyasha to have noticed what was happening between Sango and Miroku. He smiled as they told one another their true feelings that they had for the each other. 'UH, I can't stand this! The love spell placed on Lord Inuyasha by the walking clay pot/witch, Kikyo will soon be broken!' Myoga thought happily, as he wiped away a tear.  
  
(A/N: Now, we are where I ended the last chapter w/ Kagome hugging the naked Inuyasha, an about to kiss him.)  
  
"Sango, LOOK! Inuyasha is getting fresh with Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Sango gasped, "Uh. Miroku, I think that we should leave them alone for a while." Sango said a little shakily. She shuddered to think about what they would witness if they stayed any longer. (A/N: Think of what this looks like in their point of view. Inuyasha is NAKED and he is embracing Kagome and about to kiss her. You figure out what Miroku and Sango thinks that they interrupted.)  
  
Inuyasha shuddered at the sound of Miroku's voice; once again, the monk has interrupted a Kagome and Inuyasha "Moment." Inuyasha's face turned red at what was said from Sango. Inuyasha didn't quite understand though. 'What is she talking about? All I am doing is hugging Kagome and about to kiss her. I don't see how that can be SO bad.' Inuyasha tried to think hard about what Sango and Miroku could POSSIBLY be talking about. Then, the wind blew. 'What was that? It felt. like a breeze? Wait.' Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and looked down at himself. His eyes grew VERY large at the sight that he saw. Then, his face turned about 5 more shades of red. He gasped, 'WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?! I AM. NAKED!!!' Inuyasha looked around frantically in search of his red kimono. 'OH! THIS must have been why Kagome looked at me so oddly for.' Then, he spotted his clothes and swooped them into his arms before hiding into a bush to get dressed. 'I can't BELIEVE that I was about to kiss Kagome like this! I can't believe that Sango and Miroku saw us like that. ESPECIALLY with my lack of clothes.' Inuyasha shuddered. He finished putting on his clothes, and walked out of the bush to give the needed explanation to Sango and Miroku. He noticed that Kagome had moved, and was now talking to Sango. 'I bet that she is explaining what happened to Sango. That means that I still have to talk to Miroku. THAT won't be easy. He has such a hentai mind; I am sure that he already has his own version in his mind of what must have happened. No matter what I say, he will still think his perverted version. Oh well. I have to give it a try.' Inuyasha sighed, and walked with his head hung low, to where Miroku stood. Miroku gave Inuyasha a VERY perverted smile as Inuyasha neared him. Miroku's smile only grew wider when Inuyasha stopped in front of him. Miroku chuckled a little before he spoke, "Ah, Inuyasha. I see that you and Lady Kagome decided to 'take it to the next level.'" Miroku tapped his chin looked into the sky with a "contemplating" look on his face. "But, I don't see HOW. You didn't actually KISS her. You just jumped straight to THAT." He laughed a little and continued, "Do you think that perhaps you are taking your relationship with Lady Kagome a little too fast?" Miroku finally stopped gazing into space, and looked directly at Inuyasha, waiting for a response. Before Inuyasha had the chance to tear him to pieces, Miroku asked a different question, which the monk found to be a MUCH better one to ask. "Never mind that question. So, how did you get to agree? Did you try MY method of asking her to bear your child?" Miroku didn't wait for a reply. "I take THAT as a no. Tell me: What IS it that you said that you said to her? I really would like to know. I would like to say that to the next woman that I see. Then, maybe she will agree." Miroku gave another perverted grin.  
  
Inuyasha's face was red with both anger and embarrassment. Then, after holding his anger at the BAKA for so long, he exploded at him, "WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! YOU ARE SUCH A HENTAI! ALL I WAS GOING TO DO WAS KISS HER! I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT I WAS NAKED!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Miroku winced at the volume of what his hanyou-friend's last words. Then, he calmly smiled. "Inuyasha, I believe you when you say that you didn't notice that you were naked when you were embracing Kagome like that." Miroku said sarcastically and laughed.  
  
'If Sango and Kagome wouldn't kill me for it, I would tear that BAKA HOUSHI into pieces.' Inuyasha thought, and then let out a deep sigh. "Miroku, even ask Kagome. There is no point in trying to tell you the truth about what happened." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, seeming to find a new interest in what Inuyasha was saying. Inuyasha looked at him, trying to figure out why Miroku was looking at him so oddly. 'OH!' Inuyasha figured out what it was. "NO! What I MEANT to say is: What DIDN'T happen!" Miroku looked away. Inuyasha picked up Miroku with one hand, picking him up by his monk attire.  
  
Myoga was finding all of this quite interesting. "Lord Inuyasha, you cannot hide from me what you intended on doing with Lady Kagome." Myoga said to himself, with a little laugh. Unfortunately for the flea, Inuyasha heard this little comment. (A/N: Go Figure. Inuyasha has VERY good hearing.)  
  
Inuyasha set the monk down. He went over to where he knew that the parasite was hiding. "Why don't you say that to my FACE, you coward?" Inuyasha growled as he walked up to the flea.  
  
Myoga laughed nervously, "Uh. heh. heh. I was only kidding Lord Inuyasha. I know that you would never do THAT with Lady Kagome." Myoga looked at his master with pleading eyes. "Please don't-' Myoga could finish asking him to not squish him. Inuyasha squished Myoga, as usual.  
  
Kagome and Sango's conversation wasn't too interesting. She understood, and didn't doubt her friend's words. "I believe you, Kagome. I know that Inuyasha was a little too hyper to notice that I had thrown his clothes to him before I went to soothe houshi-sama." Sango told Kagome. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. 'I am glad that I don't have to explain what happened between me and Inuyasha, to Miroku. THAT will be hard.' Kagome thought. Then, she heard a noise coming from a nearby bush. She and Sango both looked over to where they had heard the noise.  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked Kagome in a hushed tone.  
  
'They know of my presence. I must leave before they discover that I have been spying on them.' thought the person who was concealed in the bush. The person fled the scene before they had time to be noticed.  
  
Sango approached the bush with Hiraikotsu raised above her head. She looked inside, but only saw a bird. Sango's expression changed from angry to relieve. "It's only a bird, Kagome. Let's go and see how Inuyasha and Miroku are doing."  
  
"Ok, I was scared for a second." Kagome said to the demon exterminator. Then, they left to where Miroku and Inuyasha were.  
  
'Heh heh heh, I got away without them knowing. That was a close one. Now that I know about Inuyasha and Kagome being somewhat of a couple, I can leave. I will finish my business with them another time.' thought the unknown intruder with an evil laugh.  
  
MWUHAHAHA! I am an EVIL author! That is the end of chapter 9! I know that you want to kill me now, but remember: If you DO kill me, then who will tell you what happens next? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Think of it this way: the more reviews that I get, and the faster I get them, the sooner I will add chapter 10 of "Break the Love Spell!" 


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I am at my Dad's house every other weekend, and he doesn't have the Internet. Well, here is chapter 10.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 10- A Horrifying Picture  
  
Sango and Kagome watched as Inuyasha lifted the monk above the ground. "I am guessing that the conversation didn't go too well." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded. They watched as Inuyasha set the monk back down, and squished Myoga. They looked at each other, not knowing what it was that Myoga had said.  
  
"Come on, let's go over there before this gets anymore violent than it already is." Kagome motioned to her friend, and they began walking in the boys' direction.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted the hanyou. Then, she remembered their hug and almost-kiss from before, and her face turned crimson red.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome's red face, and made conversation with the boys. "Shouldn't we be going to Kaede's hut?" She asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked into the sky to see the position of the sun.  
  
'It looks like it is about noon.' Inuyasha reasoned. "Ya, I almost forgot about that. I guess that we should be leaving now, it's already noon." Inuyasha answered.  
  
'I wish that I had Kirara for transportation. I either have to get on Inuyasha's back with Kagome or run with Miroku.' Sango began to think. 'Hmm, I don't want to be groped by the lecherous monk. There isn't much room on Inuyasha's back for both Kagome AND me. Sure, we COULD fit, but I might as well just run with the monk. As long as I have my Hiraikotsu nearby, I will be fine.' Sango looked over at the monk. Miroku was giving her another perverted grin. 'And as long as I am not within groping range of Miroku.' Sango thought, with a sigh.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, his face was still red from Miroku had said, and what the flea had said. "Come on, Kagome. Get on my back. We need to hurry if we want to get to the hag's house by dinner time." Kagome's face turned a little bit redder as she hopped onto his back. Myoga just decided to stay on Kagome's shoulder, instead of his master's.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, who was holding onto her oversized boomerang. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"Hai." She answered him. She gave him s glare that said, "Try anything and the boomerang bone will be adding fractures to your skull." Miroku understood what this look meant, but kept his perverted thoughts in his mind.  
  
"Lets go!" Inuyasha said as he began to run, with Kagome positioned on his back. Miroku and Sango followed, running as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
After about an hour of running, Miroku was begging his fast friend for a rest to eat and drink. "Inuyasha, PLEASE? I see food growing right over there. My legs hurt form running so much. Not all of us are half demon like you. We aren't blessed with such endurance." Miroku looked hopefully at Inuyasha, hoping that he would at least acknowledge what he had said. To Miroku's surprise, Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
'Now that Miroku mentions it, it would be nice to stop and rest for a while. I will just let Miroku do the talking though.' Sango thought. Kagome thought about the same thing that Sango had. Everyone looked hopefully at Inuyasha.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha? If we can stop and rest for a couple minutes, then we will be able to go faster. I promise that we won't ask to stop again." Inuyasha sighed as he looked at all of his friends. He mumbled something about "weaklings."  
  
"I guess that we can. But you better hurry up." Inuyasha sighed again, and let Kagome slide off his back.  
  
They all walked over to where they could see some veggies growing. After they all picked what they wanted, (including Inuyasha), they ate their food in silence. When they finished, Sango offered to go and get some water from a stream that she had spotted not too far from where they were eating. Miroku laughed to himself, and followed Sango, without her knowing. She bent down to fill a cup with some water. Miroku neared her, being as quiet as he possibly could. 'HELLO Sango!' He thought happily. 'This is the best chance that I have. She doesn't have the Hiraikotsu with her.' Miroku let out a perverted laugh. The lecherous monk's hand began its normal journey, to its spot on Sango's rear. Fortunately for Sango, she heard his laugh, and grabber hold of his hand, before it had the chance to grope.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "Miroku!" she yelled, and then slapped the perverted grin right off his face. Sango began to walk back to where Inuyasha and Kagome where, with the cup filled with water in her hand. Miroku followed, with his head hung low. 'Can't blame a guy for trying.' He thought.  
  
After everyone had some water, Inuyasha asked, "Is everyone ready to go now?" Kagome nodded her head, Sango said, "Hai." Miroku looked at Inuyasha pleadingly, wanting more time to rest. Inuyasha showed no sigh of giving in, so the monk answered with a sigh, "I guess."  
  
Kagome hopped back onto Inuyasha's back and he began to run. Miroku and Sango followed in the back of the group, as usual. This time, though, they weren't as far behind Inuyasha and Kagome. After a couple of hours of running, (and some walking), they arrived at Kaede's hut.  
  
From inside the hut, Shippo looked up from his coloring. He began to sniff the air. 'Is that.?' Shippo thought, as he recognized the scent. Kirara lifted her head, and looked at the door.  
  
Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back, and entered the hut.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo yelled happily, as her jumped into Kagome's arms. "I missed you!"  
  
"FEH!" Inuyasha said, and crossed his arms, and looked away.  
  
"Did you color that?" Kagome asked, as she pointed to a picture that was lying on the floor, with color crayons next to it.  
  
"Yes! Do you like it?" Kagome looked at the picture, as Miroku picked it up to examine it.  
  
Miroku smiled, 'Will you bear my child?' he thought, wishing that the people on the picture were real. "Who are THESE two beautiful ladies?" Miroku asked Shippo.  
  
Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms, and onto the monk's shoulder. Shippo looked at the picture. 'I drew them just like they really look.' Thought the kitsune. He pointed at the person on the left in the picture. "That is Sesshomaru." He said, and then pointed to the person on the right. "That is Naraku." Shippo explained.  
  
Kagome giggled. "I like your picture, Shippo. I like the pink dress and crown that you drew on Naraku."  
  
Shippo smiled, "Do you think that it makes him look like a pretty, pretty princess?" Shippo laughed, "Since he is a prince, and he looks like a girl, ESPECIALLY with that light blue eye shadow that he wears. Also, he has such girls hair."  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha all fell to the floor laughing. After she had caught some breath, Sango asked him, "Shippo, why does Sesshomaru have a pink boa on his shoulder?"  
  
Shippo gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about? He always has that pink fluffy boa."  
  
Inuyasha took the time to explain, "That isn't a boa. It's supposed to be his tail." Inuyasha began to laugh even more. Shippo just rubbed his chin, 'Oh. It doesn't look too much like a tail. What kind of tail is pink? I guess that he dies it that color.'  
  
Inuyasha picked up the picture, "And what are they holding?" he asked Shippo.  
  
"Oh, that's makeup. See? They are giving each other makeovers." Shippo explained to everyone. (A/N: They know what makeup and makeovers are from Kagome.) They all began to laugh even louder.  
  
"And why did you draw a clay pot?" Kagome asked, as she pointed at the object on the picture.  
  
"Oh. That's not a clay pot. See the legs? It's a walking clay pot; it is Kikyo." Shippo explained.  
  
Miroku was holding his sides, because they hurt from laughing so hard. Sango fought for breath as she laughed. Kagome did the same. Inuyasha's face wasn't red from embarrassment; it was red from laughing. Kaede walked into the hut, holding dinner. She watched as everyone lay on the floor, laughing. Shippo explained the picture to her, and she too, laughed.  
  
"I will go and get some more food, so there is enough for all of ye. I will return shortly." Kaede told them. They had stopped laughing after about 5 minutes.  
  
Miroku now sat in a corner, looking at everyone suspiciously. 'I can't believe that I wanted to ask THEM to bear my child.' He shuddered, and tried to reason. 'But, it isn't my fault. Shippo drew them so good. He made them look beautiful.' Miroku thought.  
  
Kaede came back into the hut, holding more food. Kagome went to help her carry it in. Kaede cooked the food, and told them that dinner was ready.  
  
'Heh heh heh. I am surprised that they haven't noticed that I have followed them here. My work here will soon be done.' Thought the intruder from before.  
  
That's the end of chapter 10! You will find out who the intruder is soon. I hope that you liked this chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

YAY, 52 REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *runs and gives everyone hugs* THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Even though I have homework to be doing, I am going to at least write one chapter today. Did I mention, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Homework can wait. I wanna return the favor and write some more of "Break the Love Spell!" for you! Here is chapter 11! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 11- Kagome Kidnapped by Kikyo!  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Kaede shouted at everyone.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat by each other, and Sango sat in-between Miroku and Kagome. Shippo sat by Kaede while on Kirara. Myoga sat on Kirara also. Kaede and Shippo looked at Inuyasha Kagome a little oddly, wondering why they were sitting next to each other.  
  
Kaede cleared her throat, "Inuyasha. did anything happen when ye were gone?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kaede as he thought. 'ACTUALLY, a LOT happened when I was gone. But, I don't think that I need to tell her about all of the things that happened. err, ALMOST happened between me and Kagome. I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to tell her about Kikyo and her spell. Maybe I will tell her another time.' Inuyasha concluded.  
  
Kagome glanced at the hanyou. 'It doesn't look like HE'S going to tell her about Kikyo, I guess that I will.' Kagome cleared her throat to answer for Inuyasha.  
  
"You're elder sister, Kikyo, is a witch." Kagome looked at Kaede. "And, she put a love spell on Inuyasha."  
  
"She. what?" Kaede asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Myoga took turns explaining everything to Kaede. Kaede didn't doubt the words of her friends; she was just shocked that her own sister would do such a thing. 'Kikyo? I can't believe that she would do this. Then again, she steals the souls of young women.' Kaede reasoned.  
  
Everyone finished what they were eating in silence. None of them really had anything to say. When Kagome finished, she stood up and straightened out her skirt. "I am going to bathe." She informed the group, and gave a warning glance to Miroku, not to follow her. Miroku sighed and sat back down. Kagome looked at Sango expecting her to come. Sango was still eating, and didn't notice that Kagome was looking at her. Kagome sighed, and left the hut.  
  
Kagome sat in the water and thought, 'Poor Inuyasha. I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve what Kikyo did to him. I wish that I could help.' Kagome sighed. After Kagome finished bathing, she got out and put back on her uniform. She began to walk towards the hut.  
  
'Heh heh heh. Now's my chance.' thought the intruder as they darted out of a bush and grabbed Kagome, putting a hand over Kagome's mouth when she began to scream.  
  
Kagome was caught off guard, and she screamed. Kagome looked up to see who her oppressor was. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight. "Ki. Kikyo?!" she asked in horror.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at hearing Kagome's short scream. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha who was now standing, with his claws flexed.  
  
"Did you hear that? I heard Kagome scream." Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango were already prepared, and ready to head out the door. "Let's go see what happened."  
  
With that said, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, and even Myoga the flea ran out the hut. When they got to where Kikyo and Kagome were, they all halted.  
  
"KIKYO!" They all yelled in unison.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Did you ACTUALLY think that I was just going to simply stand by and watch as my spell was being broken?" Kikyo said with a sinister laugh.  
  
Kagome looked up into Kikyo's cold, uncaring eyes. Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes when she realized what Kikyo was going to do. 'Kikyo is going to kidnap me. Or worse, she is going to kill me!' Kagome did the only thing that she knew she could do in this situation.  
  
"OW! YOU BITCH! YOU BIT ME!" Kikyo yelled at the girl that she had a hold on.  
  
With Kikyo's hand no longer on Kikyo's mouth, Kagome let out a cry, "INUYASHA!"  
  
Everyone lunged at Kikyo, but she flew up into the air with Kagome in her arms, and disappeared.  
  
"Kikyo! Get your butt back down here and give Lady Kagome back!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyo appeared in a cave with Kagome. Kagome looked at Kikyo as she let go of her. "What the HELL do you think that you're going to DO to me? Inuyasha will come and save me!" Kagome yelled at the walking clay pot/ witch.  
  
Kikyo merely laughed at Kagome. "Do you ACTUALLY think that they'll find you here? Your beloved Inuyasha won't actually kill me with the love spell still on him. I am going to KILL you before he even has the chance to come and find you ANYWAY!" Kikyo said with a cackle.  
  
Inuyasha looked up into the sky where Kikyo had vanished with Kagome. "DAMN you Kikyo. Why do you have to do this?" Inuyasha said, still looking where Kikyo was last seen. He then, looked over at his friends. "Come on! We don't have time to loose. We MUST find Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered them.  
  
They all looked at him with confused looks. Sango cleared her throat to ask the question that was on all of their minds, (except for Inuyasha's mind and Myoga's mind.) "Inuyasha, I have a question: Why would Kikyo take Kagome?"  
  
Myoga looked at his master, 'I suppose that he never told them about the only way to break the spell.' he thought.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Feh!" 'It is too embarrassing to tell them.' The hanyou thought.  
  
Myoga explained that if Inuyasha and Kagome were to fall in love and share true love's first kiss, the walking clay pot/ witch's love spell on Inuyasha would be broken.  
  
"Let's go! We need to save Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after the parasite finished his speech. Everyone ran after Inuyasha, in search of Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, do ye have any clue to where Kikyo may be?" Kaede asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, but continued to stiff at the faint scent of Kagome and Kikyo in the air. Kaede sighed and continued to follow after him. The thought of Kikyo killing Kagome hung in the mind of each of them. 'Kagome, where are you?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome sat in a corner of the cave and wondered, 'I never really thought of WHY Kikyo would want to kidnap me. I have no clue why she would want to kill me, except just to get my soul, and just to be evil.' Kagome sighed. 'I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to ask Kikyo.' Kagome looked up at Kikyo who was busy fixing herself dinner.  
  
"Kikyo, why do you want to kill me?" Kagome asked, and swallowed back the tears that were forming in her eyes. 'I think that I shouldn't have said that.' Kagome thought as she looked up at the witch.  
  
Kikyo laughed, "You really don't know? You seem to know about the love spell that I have placed on Inuyasha." Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"Hai, but why would you kill me?" Kagome asked, puzzled.  
  
"Did Myoga and Inuyasha not explain this to you?" Kikyo asked, and continued before Kagome had time to respond. "The love spell that I have placed on Inuyasha will be broken," Kikyo locked eyes with Kagome when she finished what she said, "When he falls in love with someone and shares love's first kiss."  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Oh. they didn't tell me that." She said. 'Why wouldn't he tell me? I asked him if there was anything that I could do to help, and he said no. I guess that he thought that if he told me, I would be freaked out, and not like him.' Kagome sighed.  
  
"Come on! I think that we are getting closer!" Inuyasha informed the rest of his companions. They followed in silence.  
  
'DAMN YOU, KIKYO! Why did you have to take Kagome away from me? She didn't do anything. Why couldn't you have just killed me instead of her? ' Inuyasha thought, sadly.  
  
Shippo was in the back of the group, on the monk's shoulder. He had tears in his eyes. "Miroku, do you think that we will ever find Kagome?" he asked the monk.  
  
Miroku clenched his fist, hating the thought of such a thing happening. "I am sure that with Inuyasha's good sense of smell, we will find her." He answered, untruthfully. He actually thought that the chances of them finding Kagome were slim.  
  
"Miroku, do you think that Kikyo will kill Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
Miroku didn't want to answer this; thankfully, Inuyasha had heard the kitsune's question. "Shippo! Don't think like that!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.  
  
Everyone continued to run, following Inuyasha. They stopped when Inuyasha spoke again.  
  
"We are here." Inuyasha informed the group, as he turned around to face them.  
  
That's the end of chapter 11 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked it! Please review! But, I am sure that I don't have to tell you that. It seems that you already know to review. Here is my response to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Thank you SO much for reviewing! I am glad that you think that you like my story! 


	12. Chapter 12

EEEEEEPP!! I am SO sorry that it took me forever to write this chapter!!! Please don't hate me! It took me a long time to figure out what was going to happen next. I just write "Break the Love Spell!" as I go along. I don't even write it in a journal or anything. Well, anyway, here is chapter 12. I hope that you like it, and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 12- Kikyo's Spell Complete?  
  
Kagome found a way out of the cave with out Kikyo knowing. 'Where IS Kikyo? I didn't even see her' Kagome thought. She began to walk around in the thick forest that surrounded Kikyo's cave. She stopped when she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Kagome....." he said.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome replied, but he didn't seem to be talking to her. He was talking to someone else. 'But who?' she wondered. 'He didn't even notice that I had said anything.' Kagome walked forward to spy on Inuyasha to see just who it was he was talking about her to.  
  
Kagome gasped, "Kikyo?" she said in a hushed voice.  
  
He was holding Kikyo in his arms the way he had held Kagome not long ago. "Kikyo, I don't love Kagome. I love you. I always have and I always will. Kagome means nothing to me."  
  
'Inuyasha?! She has you under a spell, REMEMBER?!' Kagome thought angrily.  
  
Kikyo looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, "Do you really mean that?" Kikyo asked with innocent grin that Kagome could see right through.  
  
'Kikyo is trying to trick Inuyasha, I just know it!' Kagome growled and clenched her fist.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo, "Of coarse I do, Kikyo, YOU mean the world to me." Inuyasha stated, making tears form in Kagome's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around Kikyo and the two leaned in closer and kissed.  
  
"KIKYO, YOU BITCH! DAMN YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING-" Kagome yelled, but was cut off by a tearing feeling at her heart. Inuyasha didn't hear. Kikyo's eyes, however, opened, as she continued to kiss Inuyasha.  
  
'What the HELL is happening to me?' Kagome clutched her chest, it felt as if her body was being mutilated form the insides. 'Am I dying?' Kagome thought in terror. Kagome looked at Kikyo angrily.  
  
The walking clay pot/ witch let out a sinister laugh, "I thought that you'd have noticed by now. The spell that I have put on Inuyasha is now complete" Kikyo explained, and threw Inuyasha aside.  
  
"What the HELL?! What's wrong with Inuyasha? What the HELL are you doing you BITCH?!" Kagome tried to scream, but her voice was hushed from the pain that continued to wave throughout her whole body now. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Tears began to stream down her face as she noticed what had happened to her dear, Inuyasha. She looked at his lifeless body. Kagome crawled over to him and held him in her arms in an attempt to revive him back to life, but she got no response.  
  
Kikyo watched this, enjoying the pain, (both physical and emotional), that Kagome held. "Kagome, when that fool of yours kissed me, it drained all life from him. My love spell has worked, and you fool," Kikyo smirked and continued, "You are dying. It won't be long now, until you join your beloved Inuyasha in death." Kikyo cackled.  
  
Kagome looked into the witch's eyes, "Why must you," Kagome tried hard to find the right words, but speaking alone had become such a hard task to perform. "Why does it bring such pleasure to you to hurt Inuyasha and me? We did nothing to you. You BITCH!" Kagome fell to the ground and tried her best to breath.  
  
Kikyo walked over to where Kagome lay, trembling in pain and fear. At this, Kikyo smirked. "Pathetic." Kikyo said with a laugh. She stepped onto Kagome's back, squeezing the last bit of life out of her.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, everything that had just happened in this chapter was only a nightmare of Kagome. I am an evil author, aren't I? Tee hee.)  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep. She woke up to see that Kikyo was watching her. Kagome realized that she was crying from her dream and she was clutching her chest like she had in the dream. Kagome was breathing heavily. 'At least that was only a dream' Kagome thought.  
  
Both Kikyo and Kagome looked at the entrance of the cave when they heard Inuyasha voice.  
  
"Kikyo, get your sorry ass out here and give Kagome back, you BITCH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Kikyo smirked and sent her soul stealing demons to wrap around Kagome and make sure that she didn't go anywhere. Kikyo stood and straightened out her kimono. 'This should prove to be interesting. What they do not know is that my love spell I have put on Inuyasha may allow him to hate me when we aren't near. But when we are in the same room, the spell strengthens and renders him helpless to me. He will forget his feeling of hatred towards me, and love me. There is nothing that he can do.' Kikyo grinned as she thought.  
  
Kikyo made her way out of the cave and appeared in Inuyasha's view. "Hello, Inuyasha." She said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha made the Tetsusaiga transform back to its rusted form, and he put it away.  
  
"Kikyo......" Inuyasha whispered, letting go of the grudge he had held against her.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome strained to hear the witch and her beloved Inuyasha's conversation, (if that is what you would call it.) 'WHAT? This is happening so much like my dream, but now,' Kagome thought sadly, 'There is nothing that I can do to stop that witch!' The sadness that had clouded Kagome's face transformed to rage and pure hatred and malice towards Kikyo formed in the depths of her heart, and filled her body. 'KIKYO, YOU BITCH!!!' Kagome growled and a pink light shot from her hands and instantly killed the soul-stealing demons that had wrapped around her. Kagome looked at her palms, shocked at the power that she used to kill Kikyo's demons. 'Well, this is my chance to escape. I HAVE to save Inuyasha!' Kagome thought, and then stood up. She crept up slowly behind Kikyo, with her backpack raised high above her head. (A/N: Kagome had her backpack on when Kikyo had kidnapped her. She had it to keep her clothes and stuff in when she went to bathe.) 'Kikyo, you'll pay for everything that you have done!' Kagome thought angrily. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara all looked to see Kagome. None of them dared to say a word, they just watched as Kagome whacked Kikyo so hard over the head with her giant, yellow backpack that the witch fell down, unconscious. Kagome, however, hadn't finished with Kikyo. Everyone's eyes grew large at the sight of the bright pink light that shot out of Kagome's hands and hit Kikyo. Kikyo lay lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Take that, BITCH! That's what you deserve for causing so much pain and suffering!" Kagome growled at the lifeless body.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. (A/N: He still has the love spell on him, but he doesn't see the walking clay pot/ witch, so the spell isn't very strong.)  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered, with tears still in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him. With her face buried in his red kimono, the world seemed right again. Both Inuyasha and Kagome forgot that all of their friends were watching.  
  
"Kagome, what is wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is wrong now," Kagome answered with love in her voice. "Now that you are here." They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds and Inuyasha's expression changed. He smiled at Kagome.  
  
"I love you, Kagome" He said.  
  
Kagome returned the smile and the two of them leaned in closer for a kiss.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry! I told you that you would hate me! But, PLEASE, don't kill me! That is the end of chapter 12! I will have chapter 13 of "Break the Love Spell!" up soon, because if I don't I know that my friend Krista will kill me. *laughs nervously* PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, here is chapter 13! I have to hurry and write this because I still have to write my English paper, do my visual aid project, finish my Spanish homework, and go to Bear Creek Park for Biology today! Ugh! Too much homework! Well, on with the chapter, I hope that you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 13- Inuyasha Going to Kagome's Time?  
  
Sango and Kaede watched with their mouths gaping open. Miroku covered Shippo's eyes, as the kitsune tried his best to squirm out of Miroku's hold. Shippo wanted to watch what was happening, but he couldn't. Miroku continued to cover Shippo's eyes and mouth, (so he wouldn't scream at him, and interrupt what was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome), as he gave a perverted smile. (A/N: Go figure! It's Miroku.)  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome came closer and closer until their lips met. Once they had kissed, a strange pulse of light surrounded them for about a second. (A/N: That would be Kikyo's love spell on Inuyasha breaking. YIPPEE! I know, I know.) Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha tighter, as they continued their kiss for about another minute. Kagome pulled away.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome reassured him.  
  
Shippo found this the best time to sneak over to where Kikyo's dust remained. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE KIKYO!!!" Shippo stomped on it happily. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed, and remembered that EVERYONE was watching them.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who was giving Inuyasha and Kagome a VERY perverted grin. Sango looked at her friends' expression change as they looked at the monk. Sango glanced over to confirm her suspicions. 'Yup, he is being a hentai, as always.' She thought, then lifted Hiraikotsu above her head and whacked Miroku.  
  
"Hentai." the demon exterminator mumbled.  
  
Miroku rubbed his sore head, "What? What did I do?" he asked innocently.  
  
Kaede sighed, as she watched. Kagome's face was a VERY bright shade of red. She fiddled with her hair, wondering what to say.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kaede, "Come on, it's getting late. We should probably start heading back to the hut now." Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'I am guessing that he is just going to go back to being himself again.' Kagome thought sadly as she looked at Inuyasha. To her surprise, though, he smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Get on my back so we can go." He said. Kagome just smiled as she clung on tightly to his back.  
  
When they arrived at Kaede's hut, it was about midnight. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back, yawning as she stretched. 'I am tired.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kaede held Shippo in her arms, "Ye need to get some rest. You have had a VERY long day. Go into the hut with Kirara and go to sleep." Kaede looked over at Sango and Miroku, "Ye also need to get some sleep." Miroku smiled as he followed Sango into the hut.  
  
"Don't even THINK about it, houshi-sama." Sango growled at Miroku.  
  
Miroku sighed and decided to sleep near Kirara to avoid the risk of getting more lumps on the head from sleeping near Sango. Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms as he carried the tired girl to the hut. Inuyasha looked down in his arms to look at the slumbering girl.  
  
'I would imagine that she's tired. She's had quite a day, especially because she got kidnapped by Kikyo, then killing her. I don't want to disturb her sleeping and wake her up.' Inuyasha thought with a caring smile forming across his lips. 'I will let her sleep in my arms. I will always protect her.'  
  
The hanyou sat down and pushed Kagome's bangs away from her eyes as gently as he could to keep her from waking up. Then, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome, I love you." He whispered to the sleeping Kagome. He soon fell asleep.  
  
When Kagome awoke, she noticed where she had fallen asleep. She blushed a little, and then snuggled in closer to Inuyasha. He felt so warm. "Inuyasha....." Kagome whispered.  
  
Miroku's hand slowly trailed over to Sango's rear. *Grope, grope.* Sango awoke to feeling an unwanted hand on her bottom. She groggily reached for Hiraikotsu. Now, she was fully awake. *WHACK!* Sango looked at the monk. *WHACK, WHACK, WHACK!!!* Sango set down Hiraikotsu, knowing that she had done her job, and dusted off her hands. She stood up and saw that Kagome was awake.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to go and bath before the boys wake up?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a second. "Well, I am not sure. Last time I bathed, you know what happened." Kagome trailed off.  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome, "Its ok. I will be there, so no walking clay pot can take you."  
  
Kagome thought, and realized that the demon exterminator was right. 'Well, I do want to talk to her, anyway.' Kagome reasoned. "Ok." She answered with a smile.  
  
Kagome slid into the water with Sango. "Sango," Kagome began. "I think that it would be a good idea if I went back to my time for a while. I have a lot of homework to catch up on and a lot of tests to take" Kagome sighed, and waited for her friend to say something.  
  
Sango started at Kagome blankly for a while 'How can I say this?' Sango wondered, but just shrugged to herself and decided to try to talk Kagome out of it. "Kagome," Sango addressed her.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome looked expectantly at Sango.  
  
"I think that it might not be the best idea to go back to your time right now." Sango said with a sigh.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked with confusion apparent in her voice.  
  
"Well.... It's just that you and Inuyasha. Well, you just realized your feelings for one another, and you're already going to leave? I don't think that Inuyasha would be too happy about that." Sango explained.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a while. 'She's right. Even though he never admits it, he doesn't like it when I am gone in my time for too long.' Kagome sighed. 'What will I do?'  
  
Kagome got out of the water and got changed back into her uniform in a bush. Sango followed, wanting to see what she was going to say to Inuyasha. Kagome entered the hut to see that everyone was awake now.  
  
"I am going to fix some breakfast." Kaede said, excusing herself form the hut to go gather food.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. Sango whispered to him and Shippo that they should leave the hut to let Kagome and Inuyasha talk. Miroku gave her a perverted smile, causing her to whack him with the oversized boomerang. Shippo and Kirara followed obediently as Miroku walked out of the hut with Sango, rubbing his sore head. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat in front of him and took a deep breath. "Well........" Kagome trailed off as she stared blankly at the floor in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her, waiting for her to finish what she was saying.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think that I should go back to my time for a while." Kagome wasn't able to finish what she was saying, when the hanyou interrupted her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sadly, "I understand. You don't want to spend time with me, and you don't really love me."  
  
"No, it's not like that Inuyasha. I have to catch up on my homework, and I have tests to take." Kagome now looked at his golden eyes.  
  
He still looked sad. 'Why does she always have to leave me? I love her; I hate it when she is gone.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'What can I do? Wait....' Kagome thought of an idea.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you like it if you came to my time with me?" She asked him.  
  
His ears perked up 'YA! That would be GREAT!' He thought. "Ya, sure." He answered, concealing the happiness he felt at the thought of spending time with her, and not having to protect her as much in her time. He wouldn't have to worry about any demons trying to take the shard from them there, (at least not very many.)  
  
"So, when do you want to leave? I should probably get going tomorrow. Today is Saturday. If I leave tomorrow, then I will have time to get all of my stuff ready for school on Monday. Do you want me to go and get Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Tomorrow is fine." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Ok, I will go get everyone and tell them the news." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
Myoga had slept on Kirara the night before and was listening to Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation. The flea hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder once Kagome left the hut.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, I hear that you are leaving with Kagome to her time." The flea stated. "Oh, yes, congratulations on breaking Kikyo's love spell on you. Kagome did quite a good job of killing the witch!" Myoga said, as he tried to do arm motions, pretending that he was punching Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha sighed before he flicked the parasite off of his shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome went to get everyone and told them the news. Miroku gave Kagome a perverted grin (A/N: He likes to do that, doesn't he?) before Kagome slapped him. They all followed her back to the hut. Miroku was behind everyone, getting a look at Sango's butt. Sango could feel someone was looking at her, so she turned around. Miroku, though, was smart enough to look away innocently, so Sango wouldn't whack him over the head for looking at her.  
  
'Well at least I got a good look. AND I didn't even get whacked!' Miroku let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Ok! That is the end of Chapter 13 of "Break the Love Spell!"! I didn't leave you at a cliffhanger AND I made this the longest chapter! I am thinking about making this one the last chapter (or an upcoming one the last chapter.) OR, if everyone reviews saying that they want me to write more chapters about Inuyasha in Kagome's time (they would also go to the feudal era), then I will write more chapters. But, that's ONLY IF I get reviews saying you want that. So, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay. Since my friend want more chapters and I got some reviews saying that they wanted more chapters. So, here is chapter 14! Keep reviewing! I love getting reviews! Tell me what you think of "Break the Love Spell!" or ask me any questions that you might have about it. I really do appreciate it! Anyway, here is chapter 14 of "Break the Love Spell!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 14- More about Sesshomaru being Gay!  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede (with food for breakfast) walked into the hut. Inuyasha looked up at them. 'Feh! Stop staring at me like that!' Inuyasha growled inwardly, and then looked away. Everyone stood still in the entrance of the gut.  
  
"Well...? Aren't you going to go and fix breakfast?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
Kaede stopped staring at the hanyou and answered, "Ya. Sorry, breakfast will be ready for ye soon." She then began to fix the food as everyone went to sit down. Sango made sure that she wasn't within groping range of the monk.  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Sango with her chin resting on her palm. She had so many questions to ask Inuyasha.  
  
After Kaede finished cooking, she handed everyone their meal. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. 'Hmm... I wonder. Well, I might as well ask.' Miroku decided.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. He turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I have been wondering for quite some days now."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him puzzled, and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Now, how was it, exactly, that your brother, Sesshomaru told you that he was gay?" Miroku bit his tongue, trying not to laugh.  
  
Inuyasha looked blankly at his monk- companion as the memory flooded back into his mind.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Sesshomaru found Inuyasha when he was away from the group. "Hello, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.  
  
Inuyasha took out the Tetsusaiga, prepared to battle his brother. "What do you want now? Haven't you given up on stealing the Tetsusaiga from me yet?" Inuyasha asked cockily.  
  
Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru was no longer looking at him. Inuyasha slowly followed his gaze to notice what it WAS that he was so fixated on. Inuyasha's eyes grew large as he noticed that his brother, Sesshomaru, was staring at Miroku, (who was a distance away.) But, not just Miroku, Sesshomaru was staring right at Miroku's butt. Sesshomaru smiled; he was obviously pleased with what he saw. Inuyasha looked back at his brother with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, was I staring?" Sesshomaru asked, and then let out what sounded like a little girl's giggle.  
  
Inuyasha finally was able to speak, "You. are." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Jaken finished Inuyasha's sentence, "Gay? Yes, Lord Sesshomaru is a homosexual, what about it?" Jaken asked Inuyasha angrily, as if this was an everyday occurrence. "You would've thought that you would know. Lord Sesshomaru wears pink eye shadow. Isn't that at least SOMEWHAT of a sign?" Jaken mumbled to himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru... you... EWW!" Inuyasha said as he backed away from his gay brother.  
  
"Well, now that the secret is out, can I have a hug?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.  
  
Inuyasha stared back at him and shook his head. "NO, YOU SICKO!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No, not like THAT, just as a brother. Come give me a big, brotherly hug." Sesshomaru asked him, scaring the wits out of Inuyasha.  
  
"WHY would I do that?" Inuyasha retorted, "Remember? You HATE me!" Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh, yes. That's right, never mind then." Sesshomaru decided as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Inuyasha turn to run from his brother, but to his surprise, he saw that Sessy was chasing after him. "Get AWAY-" Inuyasha didn't finish his yelling when Sesshomaru caught up to him and hugged him. Sesshomaru's hand tailed down and gave Inuyasha's butt a squeeze. "EWWWWW!!!!" Inuyasha screamed and ran away.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, "Well, at least I got SOMETHING good out of this trip. And it was fun scaring him. I would prefer Miroku ANY day." Sesshomaru said to himself. "Come on, Jaken. Let's go."  
  
Jaken looked up to his master, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" *END FLASHBACK*  
  
Inuyasha shivered at the memory, "I would rather not talk about it." He said simply.  
  
Everyone decided it would be better not to provoke him to share the details, so they finished the rest of their breakfast in peace.  
  
Shippo decided that since his question wasn't too hard to answer, (especially because he would ask Kagome), he looked up at her.  
  
"Kagome, how long will you and Inuyasha be gone in your time?" asked the curious kitsune.  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome; they, also, had wondered the same thing.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, too. He wanted to know more than anyone.  
  
"Well, I haven't really given that too much thought. I don't know; maybe a couple of weeks, a month perhaps?" Kagome answered. "Don't worry, we will come and visit often." Kagome reassured them.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances. The answer was good enough for them. Except for Shippo.  
  
"KAGOME, I don't want for you to be gone so long!" He wailed, as he clung onto he arm. (A/N: Maybe this is his way of trying to keep her from going anywhere.)  
  
Kagome smiled at the kitsune. "It's ok, Shippo. I have to go and take tests, and catch up on all of my makeup homework. I will probably stay in my time for the rest of the school year. I have to. We will be having final exams at the end of next month." Kagome said. (A/N: Their last day is going to be May 30, ok?)  
  
"I CAN'T WAIT A WHOLE MONTH!" Shippo pouted. "This isn't fair, Inuyasha gets to spend a lot of time with you, and all I get is a few visits." Shippo crossed his arms over his chest and continued pouting.  
  
Kagome looked at him sympathetically. "Don't worry, Shippo. I will come here ever Sunday and days that we have out of school, ok?" Kagome suggested. "I will try to come after school some days if I have some extra time, and I don't have too much homework to do, and too much things to study."  
  
"Feh! Stop complaining, Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Miroku tried to think of something to do so Sango wouldn't notice what he was about to do.  
  
"So, you will be leaving to go back to your time tomorrow?" Miroku asked Kagome, innocently. He slowly reached behind everyone until he reached Sango. *grope, grope*  
  
"Yes," Kagome was cut off when Sango whacked Miroku a numerous times over his head with her Boomerang Bone.  
  
"HENTAI!" *whack, whack* "HENTAI, HENTAI!!!" *whack, whack* Sango yelled and repeated the whacking more than a few times, rendering the monk unconscious.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully (mainly because Miroku was unconscious the whole time from Sango's beating.)  
  
That's the end of chapter 14 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked it! I wrote that for those of you that were wondering about Sesshomaru. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Here are some responses to those of you who reviewed.  
  
Shiko-san Question- By the way, I'm gonna have to ask you. Is it okay...if I put part of your story idea in mine? I kinda hafta ask...cuz I don't wanna be mean. So, please? I'd be happy if you say yes! No is okay,too...  
  
Answer- That is ok with me. (BTW, I already read your story, lol) 


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will answer all of your questions at the end of this chapter! Here is chapter 15 of "Break the Love Spell!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 15- Inuyasha goes to Kagome's Time  
  
Everyone slept soundly that night. Kagome began to stir in her sleep. She could tell that it was already morning. Kagome moaned, 'I don't wanna get up, but I have to. Today me and Inuyasha are going back to my time.' Kagome thought, with a sigh. She stood up and stretched. She looked over at all of her friends who were still sleeping. 'I guess that I should start to make Inuyasha some ramen; I know how much he likes that.' Kagome tiptoed around the hut to get to her yellow backpack. She searched through it until she found the bag of ramen. Kagome smiled as she began to boil the water over the fire. 'I know that he will like this,' she thought happily as she began to add the ramen noodles to the pot. Kagome watched the pot and glanced at her watch. 'Ok, time to take the noodles out and add the flavoring packet.' Kagome emptied out the contents of the small packet into the bowl of ramen noodles and began to stir it around until it was done. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. 'Aww, he looks SO cute when he is sleeping! I can't believe that I get to spend a whole month with him! I hope that he will be sweet like he has been acting lately. I don't want him to start acting mean again.' Kagome set down the bowl of steaming ramen.  
  
She whispered in his ear as quietly as she possibly could, "Ramen."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the word, and he automatically jumped to his feet. "Ramen? Where?" He asked. He stuck his nose into the air, sniffing for its scent. His eyes looked straight at the bowl that sat down. Inuyasha grabbed the chopsticks that Kagome had set aside for him, and he stuffed his face with the delicious noodles.  
  
With the ramen still in his mouth he thanked Kagome, "Thanks, Kagome." He tried to smile, but found that it was harder to eat ramen when smiling.  
  
What Kagome heard was something like, "Mphs Ka-o-e." But, she understood what he was trying to say.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, when do you think that you want to leave to my time? Maybe after everyone is awake? And when you are-" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm already done eating." Inuyasha said, as he wiped his mouth with his kimono sleeve.  
  
Kagome was about to say, "When you are done eating," but he said it for her, it seems.  
  
Kagome switched her attention from Inuyasha to her slumbering friends. 'I guess that I should wake them up now.' Kagome decided. 'I have to go back to my time today.'  
  
Kagome sighed and got up form where she had been sitting with Inuyasha. She watched as Miroku was about to sleep-grope Sango once again. 'Uh-oh. I better stop him.' Kagome sighed and nudged the sleeping monk with her foot.  
  
"Come on, Miroku. It's time to get up. Inuyasha and me are going to be leaving to go to my time today, remember?" Kagome said, as she nudged him slightly harder. She looked at his hand as it slowly crept closer to its desired position on Sango's butt. Kagome had to stop this from happening. Kagome stepped on Miroku's hand to keep it from going anywhere that would get him in trouble.  
  
"Oww." Miroku groaned in his sleep. "Get off my hand!" Miroku pleaded with Kagome.  
  
"Ok, you need to get up. I and Inuyasha are leaving today." Kagome sighed, and removed her foot from his hand. She squatted down next to Sango and Shippo, (also Myoga, who was snoring), who were sleeping on Kirara. "Sango, Shippo, you need to wake up. It's morning. Inuyasha and I are leaving soon." Kagome said quietly as she gently nudged the two.  
  
Shippo slowly opened his eyes. "Kagome?" he asked. Then he jumped into her arms. "I don't want you to leave!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Shippo a warning glare, and the kitsune let go of Kagome.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome." Sango said tiredly. She stretcher her arms with a yawn. "When are you and Inuyasha planning on going?" she asked.  
  
Kagome answered, "As soon as we can." Kagome looked at her bag that was already packed. "I wanted to say good-bye to everyone before I left." Kagome said.  
  
Sango sat up, "Well, do you want us to walk you to the well?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Kagome answered.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and even Myoga walked to the well together. They stopped when they saw that Kaede was already at the well.  
  
"I was collecting food for breakfast, and I remembered that you would be leaving today." Kaede explained.  
  
Kagome gave Kaede a hug and told her that she would come back sometime during the week. Sango and Kagome hugged and said their good byes. Miroku gave Kagome a hug, and then his hands tailed down lower, and lower, and lower. *grope, grope*  
  
Kagome backed away form the monk and whacked him on the head with her huge, yellow backpack. "Good-bye, Miroku." She said angrily.  
  
"What?" asked the monk innocently, "I don't get a good-bye grope?" He sighed and said good bye.  
  
Shippo clung tight to Kagome's arm. "Promise you'll come back soon? Promise that you'll bring some more coloring crayons for me when you come? Promise that you'll bring some or those chipped potatoes? Promise that you'll bring that sweet brown board food?" Shippo asked Kagome as he continued his grip on her arm.  
  
"Don't be so greedy, Shippo! You are being a brat!" Inuyasha growled; he wanted to go. Kagome jabbed him in the side with her elbow and gave him a death glare.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!" Kagome growled back at the hanyou.  
  
"Yes, Shippo;" Kagome said, happy again, "I will bring coloring crayons, chips, and chocolate." Kagome promised and he let go.  
  
"Bye! I'll miss you!" Shippo called to her.  
  
Everyone shouted like things, and then Inuyasha and Kagome hopped into the well. When they got out, on the other side of the well, Kagome noticed Inuyasha's dog ears. She reached into her giant, yellow backpack and pulled out a bandana. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the sight of the thing.  
  
"Here, Inuyasha. Put this on your head. I'll help you." She offered and put it on for him. Kagome noticed his expression. "You can take the bandana off as soon as we get to my house, Ok?"  
  
Inuyasha just grabbed Kagome, and put her on his back as he hopped out of the well and made his way to her house. Kagome blushed as people gave them odd glances, but she soon relaxed and rested against his back, tightening her grip.  
  
"We're here." Inuyasha said as he slipped the girl off of his back. He took the bandana off of his head and mumbled something about "stupid bandana things."  
  
They walked up the steps and opened the door, "Mom! I am home!" Kagome called out.  
  
Soon, Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen. She noticed Inuyasha immediately and gave his ears a tweak.  
  
"So, you've come back, Kagome?" She asked with her eyes still fixed on Inuyasha's dog ears. She continued to play with his ears.  
  
"Is it ok if Inuyasha stays with us for the rest of the school year? It will only-" Kagome didn't finish saying "a month," when her mom gave an answer.  
  
"Yes! That is fine with me!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily, and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "You can stay in Sota's room."  
  
Sota came running down the stairs happily shouting, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I missed you!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi finally took her hands away from Inuyasha's ears. Sota tugged on Inuyasha haori. "Inuyasha, are you staying with us?" he asked.  
  
Kagome told him all the details and Sota cheered.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I am gonna go take a bath."  
  
Sota lead Inuyasha up the stairs and into his room.  
  
Ok! That is the end if this chapter! I will write chapter 16 of "Break the Love Spell!" tomorrow and post it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Here are some responses to my reviewers-  
  
Battousai-heart- Thanks for telling me what "rn" means.  
  
Ame Tenshi- Tee hee, I like to make fun of Sesshomaru.  
  
Arrow-card- "Hentai" is Japanese for "pervert." It's ok. When I first started reading fanfics, I had to ask my friend the same thing, lol.  
  
Magic-shield- Sorry, but I wasn't saying that Miroku was a homo. He was just......... traumatized, that's all. Lol.  
  
Aleaha- I think that those Skittles were just a little too much sugar in them, (especially b/c he had never had anything with sugar before.)  
  
Lunatic Pandora and Inuyasha's gurl- Well, I just thought that it would be funny to have Sessy be a homo.  
  
Lindy*- I agree, poor Inuyasha. 


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry, but I am at my dad's house. There isn't any Internet connection here, so all I can do is type the next chapter, but I can't post it. Anyway, here is chapter 16. I hope that you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 16- Eri Pays a Visit  
  
Sota grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him to his room. "This is my room, Inuyasha. You will be staying with me. Here are my bunk beds. I call the top bunk! You can have the bottom bunk." Sota pointed to his bed.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Sota pointed to his TV. "This is my TV." Sota pointed to various other objects in the room. "Here is my VCR. And this," Sota said with awe in his voice. "This is my Playstation. Do you want to play a game on it?" Sota didn't wait for a response. He began to flip through his CD case with all of his Playstation games in it. "I have fighting games, and..." Sota trailed off as he flipped through the rest of his games and reached the end. He looked up at Inuyasha. "I guess all I have are fighting games. We can play this one." Sota shoved a game in Inuyasha's face. "This is my favorite game, I think that you will like it. Here, I will show you how to play."  
  
Sota finished his long, drawn-out speech on how to play the game, and how to use the controllers. "Ok, so are you ready to play? I will be player one, you can be player two." Sota plugged in the second controller and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
15 minutes later-  
  
"You must be cheating, Inuyasha! I NEVER loose at this game!" Sota yelled, as he threw down his controller.  
  
"No, all I am doing is pressing the buttons, Sota." Inuyasha protested. "I am sure that you were only LETTING me win anyway."  
  
"I am not going to go easy on you this time, Inuyasha. I was only letting you win, otherwise, I would have won those five times in a row." Sota warned.  
  
Kagome came out of the bathroom where she had spent the past half an hour. Her hair was still damp, as she stopped in Sota's doorway and decided to watch Inuyasha and Sota.  
  
'I will let him win. It looks like he is kind of upset that I beat him.' Inuyasha decided.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha set down his controller, without Sota knowing. He sat back and let Sota win.  
  
"WINNER: PLAYER ONE" The game announced.  
  
"Oh yeah! Did you see that, Inuyasha? I beat you! I am the best!" Sota yelled as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
Sota stood up and started to wave his arms in the air, and dance around the room. Inuyasha laughed at Sota's "victory dance."  
  
"I won! I won! I AM THE WINNER!" Sota continued to call out.  
  
Kagome laughed, and both of the boys turned to see that she had been watching. Kagome cleared her throat, "Sota, Inuyasha," she looked at her watch, "It's lunch time. What do you want to eat? Inuyasha, do you want ramen?" Kagome asked him, she knew that Inuyasha would want ramen, and that Sota would want anything that his role model, Inuyasha, had. So, she had already fixed the ramen, and had their bowls full of ramen downstairs, sitting at the table. She had already eaten oden for lunch before she came to watch the boys.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"And what do you want, Sota?" She asked her little brother, even though she knew what his answer would be.  
  
"I want what Inuyasha is having." Sota answered happily.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the table. It's ready." Kagome walked out of the room. Inuyasha followed her, and Sota followed his hero.  
  
Sota and Inuyasha ate their ramen quickly. All three of them looked up when they heard the doorbell ring. They watched as Grandpa answered the door.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked the visitor. "Oh no, she is bedridden. She has a bad case of tuberculosis." Grandpa gave a sad face. "You know," he said, rubbing his chin, "I have some herbal remedies in my shop that might help."  
  
Before her grandpa could finish convincing her friend to buy things from him, Kagome pushed her grandpa out of the way. "Grandpa, I am back!" she growled.  
  
"Oh, hi Eri." Kagome said happily to her friend.  
  
"Hey, who's THAT?" Eri pointed to Inuyasha. "He is HOTT!"  
  
"Oh, that is Inuyasha." Kagome said, her face blushing.  
  
Eri noticed her friend's slightly red face, "Oh, I get it. This must be the guy that you keep ditching Hojo for." Kagome blushed more. "Is he your boyfriend?" Eri whispered in her friend's ear.  
  
Of course, Inuyasha heard this. He had NO clue what Eri was talking about, but Kagome's face turned crimson red after hearing that.  
  
"Umm... Heh heh heh. No, he isn't my boyfriend." Kagome explained.  
  
Eri looked at her, "Really?" she said with excitement in her voice. She ran over to Inuyasha, and hugged his arm.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" She said to the bewildered hanyou. She turned and whispered to Kagome, "He is SO cute... And SO muscular!" Eri giggled.  
  
"GET OFF ME, WOMAN!" Inuyasha pulled the girl off of his arm, his face turning red.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you go out-" Eri didn't get to finish her question. Kagome put her hand over Eri's mouth. Kagome pushed her friend out the door.  
  
"Eri, I think that you need to go home." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, BYE INUYASHA! I WILL SEE YOU LATER!" Eri managed to say, with a wink at Inuyasha, before Kagome shut the door on Eri.  
  
Sota sat at the table, laughing at how red Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces were. Each of them had a red face for a different reason.  
  
"Kagome, who the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, that was my friend, Eri." Kagome explained.  
  
'Please, please, please don't ask what I think that you are going to ask.' Kagome prayed.  
  
"Kagome, what was Eri talking about?" Inuyasha asked the girl.  
  
Kagome turned a darker red. 'I can play dumb...' Kagome decided.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome said innocently.  
  
"What is a boyfriend, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sota and Inuyasha looked at Kagome, waiting for a response.  
  
'I guess that there is no way out of it; I have to answer him...' Kagome thought with a sigh.  
  
Sorry, that is the end of chapter 16 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked it! Do you want to know why chapter 14 was so crazy? Well, I had a craving for Skittles ever since I wrote chapter 8. So, I bought 2 bags of Wild Berry Skittles. I also bought Tropical Sprite Remix; it tastes like normal Sprite at first, then it tastes like Skittles. It was SO good together! ANYWAY, after eating the Skittles, I wrote chapter 14. So, chapter 14 was the result. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Please don't hate me for not giving you any more chapters for *counts on fingers* 3 days, (or something like that, I don't know.) I am SO sorry!!! Well, here is chapter 17 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 17- What is a Boyfriend?  
  
Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome, patiently. He REALLY wanted to know what a boyfriend is. Sota watched the two with a look of amusement on his face. 'This should be funny.' He thought.  
  
Sweat drops began to form on Kagome's face. "Uh... well... You see..... A boyfriend is..." 'This isn't as easy as I had hoped that it would be.' Kagome started to feel light-headed.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome fainted, and he caught her, to keep her from hitting the floor. Sota just fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Inuyasha watched the girl, with a worried expression. 'It has been 10 minutes.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome who was still in his arms. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha.....? What happened?" Kagome asked confusedly.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, relieved. "Well, I asked you 'what is a boyfriend' and you fainted." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said with a nervous laugh, knowing that he still would want an answer.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as she stood up, and he did likewise. "Well...? What IS a boyfriend, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her again.  
  
Kagome looked around nervously, then began, "Well, it is kind of like..." Kagome tried really hard to think of how to explain it to Inuyasha. She put her finger to her chin, and looked off, deep in thought. "Inuyasha, a boyfriend is like a husband, except you don't..." Kagome tailed off, her face blushing some.  
  
"Mate?" Inuyasha asked casually, with a curious expression.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Ya... They don't mate."  
  
"So, a being a boyfriend is a stage before mating." Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Yes..." Kagome answered, her face blushing even more.  
  
"So..." Inuyasha locked eyes with Kagome. "AM I your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Well, that depends. Do you WANT to be my boyfriend?" Kagome's gaze directed at the floor, as she fiddled with the bottom of her skirt.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, 'WHAT?! He WANTS to be my boyfriend?!' Kagome thought, and shock overtook her face. Inuyasha looked at her, and his expression changed to sadness.  
  
"Do you not want me to be your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked, depressed. 'I bet she wants Koga to be her boyfriend, or that Homo, Hobo, Hoho, whatever- his-name-is guy. I was wrong to ever think that a beautiful girl like Kagome would ever choose me, a mangy half-breed, over them.' Inuyasha let out a depressed sigh, and began to walk out of the room. Kagome grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's not like that. I DO want you as my boyfriend." She smiled, reassuringly. "I was just surprised that you would want me as your girlfriend, that's all." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a confused look, "What is a girlfriend?" (A/N: Poor Inuyasha. You have to remember that they don't use these terms in their era.)  
  
Kagome laughed, "A girlfriend is the female version of a boyfriend."  
  
"Then, I choose you as my girlfriend, Kagome. Who ELSE would I pick?" Inuyasha teased, and held her into a hug.  
  
"Kagome, I love you." He said and just as they were about to kiss, Sota, (who had been watching the whole time), decided that now was his chance to speak up.  
  
"MOM!" Sota yelled at the top of his lungs. "Look what Kagome and Inuyasha are DOING!" He pointed at the two, who were both blushing furiously.  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha, and chased her brother around the house shouting, "You little BRAT! Come back here!"  
  
Inuyasha sat down, on the couch, still blushing. 'How can she love a hanyou like me?' thought one voice. 'She CLEARLY likes ME over everyone else. She wants ME as her boyfriend, not anyone else.' began another voice inside Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed, and sank into the chair and fell asleep listening to Kagome screaming at her brother. When he woke up, he could smell Ramen and Oden and other foods cooking. He looked up to see that Mrs. Higurashi was making dinner. She noticed that he had awakened; she walked over to him, wiping her hands on her apron. She squatted in front of him, and gave his ears a tweak.  
  
"Inuyasha, dinner is ready. I made some ramen for you and Sota." Mrs. Higurashi told the hanyou, with a smile. She knew that they could never get tired of having Ramen.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Inuyasha wanted her to leave his ears alone, though the thought of ramen DID make him smile some.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi let go of his ears, as if she had heard his thoughts. "I know how much you like Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi whispered into his ear, making him blush some. "Tell you what; I will let you go to school with her for the remainder of the school year, since I know that you will be DEVASTATED to be without her for so long. But, you will have to study the topics that they are learning in her classes while she is at school for a week or however long it takes you. If you learn the information, I will let you go to school with her. This is just going to be a secret between you and me, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, and watched as Inuyasha smiled back, and agreed.  
  
'This shouldn't be too hard.' Inuyasha thought, 'If Kagome can learn it, so can I. I would like to be with her at school to protect her from people; ESPECIALLY Homo, Hobo, Hoho, or whatever-his-name-is.' Inuyasha got up and called Sota and Kagome to come downstairs and eat dinner.  
  
Kagome sat by Inuyasha for dinner, but both of them ate fast, because they had their favorite food. After dinner, Kagome explained to Inuyasha that she had to get her things ready for school tomorrow and that he would have to stay home while she was at school. Inuyasha just smirked, (Kagome didn't understand WHY.) Inuyasha followed her to her room as she put books and other school supplies into her backpack.  
  
Inuyasha watched her, and the question hit him, "Kagome, what do boyfriends and girlfriends DO?" Inuyasha left out the last part of the question that was "if they don't mate."  
  
Kagome stopped loading things into her overstuffed yellow backpack, and looked at Inuyasha, "Well, they go on dates together and stuff I guess." Kagome answered him.  
  
"What is a date? What do you do?" Inuyasha asked more questions to her.  
  
"Well, it is where a boyfriend and girlfriend spend time together. You might go on a picnic, go to the movies, go out to dinner, or visit a carnival or festival." Kagome tried to put it in her own words.  
  
"When can we go on a date?" Inuyasha asked her. 'A date sounds like the perfect thing for us. I would love to spend time with Kagome, and not have to worry as much about protecting her.' Inuyasha decided.  
  
Kagome smiled and her heart began to beat faster at the thoughts that rushed through her head, 'Finally! We can have candlelit dinners, and moonlit walks along the sandy beaches, and.....' Kagome sighed, "Well, Sunday when we don't have school will be fine." She answered, trying to hide the excitement the pulsed through her whole body. 'I can't wait for Sunday! Now all I have to do is start planning where we will go, what we will do, what time we should go.... WHAT WILL I WEAR?!'  
  
Ok, that is all for chapter 17, I hope that you enjoyed it. When you review, you can tell e what you think of the story so far, what you want to happen next, or if you think that there need to be more of less fluff, humor, drama, or whatever. I will try to start making the chapters longer, if I get more reviews. I am getting pretty hungry; I could go for some reviews right about now. Yummy, reviews! Well, I have to go and get some sleep, because it is 11PM, and I have to wake up at 6:15AM because I have choir rehearsal at 7:10AM. I can't wait for the Asian Festival on Saturday! I am going with my 2 best friends; Kurisuta and Consuelo, (yes, for those of you who remember, they are the ones that I went to the Spring Festival at the Japanese Garden with. Anyway, you can email me or IM me at MsFariePrincess@aol.com. Also, tell me what you think that Inuyasha and Kagome should do on their date, (where should it be, where will they go, and what will they do, etc.)  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
If I forgot to answer any of your questions that you reviewed about, I am sorry. I will answer them in chapter 18 of "Break the Love Spell!" 


	18. Chapter 18

I don't have any homework tonight, so that gives me more time to write another chapter, (YAY!) But, my little brother keeps getting angry b/c I am on the computer for so long, so I might not have so much time with him having a fit. But, I will try my best to whack him with my staff, (it is imaginary, so I will just whack him), and tell him to shut up so I can write another chapter. (He has been doing this a LOT lately.) Anyway, I am going to write as much of Chapter 18 of "Break the Love Spell!" as I can today. Here it is, I hope that you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 18- Inuyasha Studies  
  
Kagome went to sleep after she finished packing her things into her backpack. She had to shove Inuyasha out of her bedroom and instruct him: "You have to sleep on the bottom bunk of Sota's bed, remember?"  
  
Kagome groaned at the sound of her alarm clock, and slowly rose out of bed to get ready for school. Inuyasha's ears twitched at hearing the noises of Sota and Kagome getting ready for school. He opened one eye, and saw that he was the only one in Sota's room. 'I guess that I can sleep in...' Inuyasha closed his eyes and just as he was drifting off to sleep, he felt someone giving his ears a tweak. 'That can only be ONE person...' Inuyasha opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions; Mrs. Higurashi was sitting in front of him, just as he thought.  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha! You need to wake up if you want to have any time to study for school, so you can go next week." Mrs. Higurashi said with a big smile, as she continued to tweak his ears.  
  
"Ok..." Inuyasha said, and rolled out of bed after Kagome's mom let go of his dog ears, and left the room.  
  
Inuyasha walked downstairs slowly, still tired. Kagome passed him on the stairs.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Inuyasha. Sorry, but I have to hurry; I am going to be late to school." Kagome said so quickly, that each word blended together.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. He sat down next to Sota who didn't seem to be in such a hurry, like Kagome.  
  
"What is for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked Sota.  
  
"You can have bread and rice or miso soup." Sota pointed to the things on the table, and put Inuyasha's bowl closer to the hanyou. "I am having rice and bread." Sota hinted that Inuyasha might like to have the same as he was.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and helped himself to some rice, and began to put some soy sauce on it. He grabbed the bread, and began to eat his breakfast. Sota and Inuyasha finished at about the same time, even though Sota had began to eat first. Inuyasha sighed, and picked up both of their bowls and put them into the sink, and rinsed them off.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was in her room, rushing around trying to get ready. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. I have to hurry and go to school! I am going to be late." Kagome told him. Inuyasha just blinked. "Well, I got to go! Bye, I will see you after school. You can probably help Mom clean the house while I am gone, okay?" Kagome didn't wait for a response, and she rushed down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Inuyasha didn't wait for long, and continued to get himself ready. He headed towards the bathroom where Sota was brushing his teeth. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha didn't quite understand the concept of brushing your teeth yet.  
  
After Sota finished explaining the point of brushing your teeth, (or in Inuyasha's case, "fangs"), he demonstrated how to put the do it. "Now you try, Inuyasha." Sota said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the toothpaste and held it over the new toothbrush that they had bought for when a guest forgot theirs. He squeezed it as Sota had showed him, but he squeezed a little two hard, making the bathroom a toothpaste-y mess. Sota sighed, and put the toothpaste on Inuyasha's toothbrush for him.  
  
Sota glanced at his watch, "Wow! I got to leave to go to school, now! If I don't I will be late! See you later, Inuyasha! If you need anymore help brushing your teeth, just ask Mom, okay?" Sota said, and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing his backpack and lunch. He ran down the stairs and out the door, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Inuyasha!" Sota yelled before leaving the house to go to school.  
  
Inuyasha just sat down on the couch. He called over his shoulder to Mrs. Higurashi, who was in the kitchen, "Where should I start studying?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen, and answered him with a big smile, "I already have everything ready for you. I set up everything that you need to study on the desk in Sota's room. I will bring you some snacks when you want, okay? I asked the school about you attending, and I got everything that you would need. They are expecting you to come next week, ok?" Mrs. Higurashi bent down and gave his ears a tweak.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled. 'I HATE it when she does this to my ears...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Higurashi said, and let go of his ears, "I guess that I shouldn't keep you from your studying for too long. Now, get upstairs and go study!" She said playfully.  
  
Inuyasha walked upstairs and entered Sota's room. He looked over at the desk that had a bunch of books, pens, pencils, erasers, and papers sitting on top of it. He sighed and sat down in the chair and picked up the book that was on the top of the stack.  
  
After about 4 hours of reading where instructed, Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'I am getting hungry for some ramen.' Inuyasha thought and walked down the stairs to where he could smell the familiar scent of his all-time favorite food.  
  
Inuyasha ate the ramen at his normal speed, and went back upstairs to study some more. After another 3 hours, he got up and stretched.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sota and Kagome will be home from school soon. I will put away all of your studying things in my room, so they won't know, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she popped her head in the door.  
  
The same things happened on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. (A/N: It is now Thursday in the fanfic, okay?)  
  
Inuyasha barely had time to put everything away today. Kagome came home, and knocked on Sota's door. "Inuyasha, I am back from school! Did you have fun helping Mom clean the house?" Kagome asked him as she walked into the bedroom. (A/N: She thinks that Inuyasha is spending the time that she is gone at school, helping her mom clean the house, like she had suggested. What else would he do, that she can think of?)  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her obliviousness. "Today we sweep the steps." Inuyasha leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome walked up to him, and gave him a hug. "Don't forget, Inuyasha: our date is only in three more days." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"How could I forget?" Inuyasha asked. The only thing that he did when he wasn't studying was thinking of their date. Inuyasha smiled back at her.  
  
Inuyasha had spent a LOT of time studying, and he was learning the information quickly. He already had most of the books read and most of the assignments done.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have spent a lot of time thinking about Sunday..." Kagome said, "I was thinking that we could go out to dinner and then go to your time." Kagome looked into his golden eyes, waiting for approval.  
  
'I don't want to go to my time; when we are there, I have to worry more about protecting her... But wherever she wants to go, we will go.' Inuyasha thought with a defeated sigh. "Sounds fine to me." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Kagome smiled even bigger at hearing this, "Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she snuggled her face into his red kimono.  
  
That is all for chapter 18! I am sorry that I didn't make it longer! I am about to leave to school! Well, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. Chapter 19

OK, I think that I need to respond to those reviews that I got at the end of this chapter. YAY, it is FINALLY Friday in "Break the Love Spell!" That means that it's only 2 more days until Inuyasha's and Kagome's date. I hope that you like this chapter, sorry that the last one was SO boring; I was in a hurry in the morning before I had to go to school. ANYWAY... Here is chapter 19 of "Break the Love Spell!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 19- Inuyasha Visits Kagome at School  
  
Thursday night went along uneventfully and everyone went to sleep.  
  
Kagome groggily turned off her alarm clock when it went off. Inuyasha watch Kagome from Sota's room as she zoomed past, getting ready for school. Sota was up also, and downstairs, eating breakfast. Inuyasha decided that he might as well get up now and get ready like they were, since he was almost done with all of his studying. Inuyasha used his new skill of math to figure out about how much time that it would take him to finish. If everything goes according to plan, and he gets to study as soon as Kagome and her younger brother leave to school, and he gets NO interruptions, then he should be finished by about lunchtime. 'I might as well get it over with as soon as I can, so I can go to school with Kagome.' Inuyasha sighed and emerged from Sota's room, and made his way downstairs and to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and Sota and ate his breakfast. Kagome continued her hurried schedule of rushing around the house to get ready, and so did Sota, (even though his schedule wasn't so hurried.) Inuyasha looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 7:45. 'Any minute now, and they will be off to school, so I can study.' he thought.  
  
Kagome, as if on cue, rushed down the stairs with her huge, yellow backpack in hand. "Bye, Inuyasha. I will see you when I get back from school. Bye, Mom!" With that said Kagome ran out the door and went to school.  
  
Sota did likewise, "Bye Inuyasha, we will play another fighting game on the Playstation when I get home from school, okay? Bye, Mom!"  
  
Inuyasha went back upstairs and studied for 4 hours, until it was lunchtime. He stretched, "Good, I am done." Inuyasha thought aloud and went downstairs for his usual lunch of ramen.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi saw the hanyou, and immediately tweaked his ears. "Konnichiwa, Inuyasha. Are you ready for some ramen?" she asked him.  
  
"Ya, I am pretty hungry." Inuyasha admitted.  
  
Kagome's mom let go of his ears and waved a finger at him disapprovingly, and teased, "You better have been studying hard. You only have until Sunday to finish, you know."  
  
"I know, I am done, I just finished." He said, proudly crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Really? That's good, which means that tomorrow we can go shopping for your school supplies while Kagome and Sota are at school." Mrs. Higurashi said, happily and brought him his bowl of well-earned ramen.  
  
Inuyasha ate the ramen ate rinsed off the bowl in the sink. He went back upstairs to go and do nothing. After sitting on the bed doing nothing but think of Kagome, Inuyasha decided since there was still three hours left until Kagome got out of school, so he wanted to go and make sure that everything was ok. (A/N: In other words, he is going to go watch her at school, more commonly known as stalking. Tee hee.)  
  
Inuyasha snuck out of the house without Mrs. Higurashi noticing, and sniffed for Kagome's scent. He followed its direction, and eventually found himself at her school. 'Agh! There are so many different smells.' Inuyasha thought, and got on the floor to search for her scent better. (A/N: Don't worry, everyone is in their classrooms, and nobody is in the halls to see him and to think that he is crazy.) 'Here.' Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome's math classroom. He slowly allowed himself to peek into the classroom. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought happily as he spotted her out. Inuyasha freaked out when Kagome glanced his way, so he ducked, (with his demon speed.)  
  
"That's weird..." Kagome thought out loud.  
  
Kagome's teacher looked in her direction, "Higurashi, why do you think that the Pythagorean Theorem is weird?" The teacher asked sternly.  
  
Kagome could feel the stares she was getting from all of her classmates. She laughed nervously, "Oh, no. Sorry Mr. Saotome; there is NOTHING weird about the Pytha... pytha..." Kagome trailed off, and glanced at her book to find the name. "Pythagorean Theorem."  
  
Kagome's teacher gave her a cold glare, "Then would you like to explain what the Pythagorean Theorem is?" He smirked.  
  
Kagome blushed; she hadn't been listening to a word that the teacher had said. Instead, she had been daydreaming about how nice her date with Inuyasha would be on Sunday. Just before she could look it up in her book, her teacher told her to shut the book. Kagome blushed even harder. "I am sorry, Sir. I don't know what the Pythagorean Theorem is." Kagome mumbled, as she looked at her desk, intently.  
  
Mr. Saotome's smirk grew bigger, with satisfaction. He turned to the chalkboard, "The Pythagorean Theorem is," he began to write on the chalkboard. "a squared plus b squared equals c squared." He turned to face Kagome, "Ms. Higurashi, I am quite disappointed in you. You will have to do number one through seven on page six hundred sixty-five." (A/N: This is the stuff that we were learning last month in geometry... and that assignment was what we were assigned today. Tee hee.)  
  
'I could have SWORN that I saw Inuyasha peeking into the classroom... I guess that I was just imagining it, since I was thinking about him.' Kagome sighed, 'Oh well...'  
  
On the other side of the door, Inuyasha growled under his breath. 'I am gonna KILL Kagome's teacher for being mean to her!' Inuyasha thought angrily, clenching his fist.  
  
Kagome began to put away her things, because the bell was about to ring. Kagome looked up, and got her stuff as she heard the bell. The class began to walk towards the door.  
  
'WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT?!' Inuyasha thought, as he frantically searched for the source of the noise. Then, he could smell that everyone in the classrooms was coming closer.  
  
Inuyasha panicked, and ran out of the school; nobody even saw him. Soon, he found himself back at the house, coming back in the window that he had come out of. He let out a sigh of relief when he got back in. "That was close..." Inuyasha thought out loud.  
  
Two hours later, Kagome and Sota came back from school. "Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked in the door of the house.  
  
"Oi, Kagome. How was your day at school?" He asked her innocently.  
  
"Don't tell Mom or Sota, but," Kagome whispered in the hanyou's ear, "I got in trouble, and now I have extra homework." Kagome smiled at him, with a slight blush, as she remembered WHY she had got into trouble in the first place.  
  
Sota rushed in the door after Kagome had said that, "Oi, Inuyasha!" the boy said happily, and threw his arms around him. "Do you want to play with me on the Playstation again?" he smiled. "I bet you can't beat me."  
  
"Sure, kid." Inuyasha answered Sota, much to the boy's happiness.  
  
Sota ran upstairs to go and get the game ready. Inuyasha hugged Kagome, and went upstairs, following Sota's lead.  
  
After three consecutive hours of letting Sota win, (and Sota's cheering and victory dance after each of his own wins), Mrs. Higurashi called everyone to dinner.  
  
Inuyasha started to make his way towards the door, when Sota stopped him. He tugged on his haori and asked, "Inuyasha, when are you going to marry my sister?"  
  
Inuyasha was pretty stunned at hearing this, "Well... I..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
"Have you ever even been on a date with her? Are you even her boyfriend? I know that she likes you, but she probably is too shy to ask you herself." Sota said.  
  
"Actually... I AM her boyfriend. We are going on a date Sunday." Inuyasha said, not realizing how important this was to Sota. He also didn't quite grasp the thought that Kagome wouldn't want her little brother to know this information.  
  
'It would be SO cool to have Inuyasha for my big brother! Now, if I can get Inuyasha and Kagome's date to go well, and then they will fall in love and marry each other, and I will get Inuyasha as a big brother!' Sota thought happily.  
  
"Then I can be of some help..." Sota said, trying to sound wise, and professor- like. "I will tell you all that you need to know about girls and what to do on a date with one, (especially my sister, Kagome.) Sota cleared his throat, ready to give Inuyasha his speech.  
  
That is all for chapter 19! I hope that you liked it! I can't wait for tomorrow! I can't wait to go with all of my friends to the Asian Festival! WOOHOO!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Here some responses to my reviews... (FINALLY!)  
  
arrow-card- Question: Was Kagome already dressed when she went to watch them? Answer: Yes, of course! She got dressed in the bathroom before she got out.  
  
dont bug me (I luv Inu chan@aol.com)- Question: Did you have to make Sessy gay? Answer: Teehee, I love to be mean to him and Naraku, because I don't like them, (sorry to all those Naraku or Sessy fans out there!) I like to make fun of Miroku, because it is just fun, (I don't hate him, he is my FAVORITE monk!) I just pick on him, because my friend *coughs* KURISUTA! *cough* seems to think that I have a little crush on houshi-sama, (which I DON'T!), and if I was a little nice to him, heck, if I wasn't picking on him constantly, let's just say that, she would make fun of me like there is no tomorrow!  
  
arrow-card- Question: Will you please add more fluff? Answer: YES! I will! You should get lots of fluff in chapter 21 (Sunday, on their date.)  
  
To everyone else who reviewed- Thank you SO much for reviewing! I LOVE getting reviews! Yay! There are 99! One more, and I think that will go crazy and a little chapter- happy, and make the next chapter, (probably the one with their date.)  
  
Well, I should have chapter 20 of "Break the Love Spell!" up tomorrow, (Saturday.) 


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry that I didn't get to post this chapter earlier. I was gone at the Asian Festival for a long time today. It was SO much fun! I took pictures of my friend, (Consuelo), and her little sister sumo wrestling together! It was SO funny! They had to wear the fat sumo suits like on Charlie's angels! I sumo wrestled against my friend, Krista, and when we finished, this lady from the newspaper interviewed us, and took pictures of us when we were sumo wrestling! We are going to be in the newspaper tomorrow! Yesterday, I went CRAZY, (hey I warned everyone that I would once I got 100 reviews!) Thanks for reviewing everybody! I love you guys! Anyway, here is chapter 20 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you find it entertaining.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 20- A New Evil Character with an Evil Plot?  
  
Sota sighed, "Rule one, Inuyasha: When you are on your date with Kagome, compliment her, say things like..." Sota cleared his throat. In his best Inuyasha voice, he said "Kagome, you look beautiful in that dress. Kagome, you look lovely in this light. Kagome, you smell like a garden of roses." Sota was stopped when Inuyasha put his hand up.  
  
"Ok, I think I understand." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok..." Sota looked at the floor, as he tried to find some more advice to give to his hero. "Kagome really likes it when you tell her that kind of stuff. She also really likes you."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to take a new interest in the conversation. "Really? Did she tell you that?"  
  
Sota smiled, "No, she didn't tell me that, but I can tell that she does." Something popped into the little boy's head. "Inuyasha, I saw this at the bookstore yesterday, and I couldn't help but to buy it; I think that it will help you." Sota walked over to his dresser, and pulled open the middle drawer. He took out a rather large book.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the cover and read its title: Date Etiquette. 'Ugh...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Thanks, Sota..." Inuyasha said, though he wasn't too thrilled.  
  
"No problem, Inuyasha! Here, I will read some of it to you. See? I put post- it notes on the pages that have extra important information on them." Sota explained.  
  
Inuyasha sweat-dropped -_-'. "Sota... there are post-it notes on ALL of the pages!" Inuyasha yelled at the little boy.  
  
"That's because everything is important, Inuyasha. I am only trying to help, you know." Sota sighed. "You want my help, don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha knew that Sota's feeling would be hurt if he said no. "Yes, I need your help." Inuyasha sighed. 'Speaking of losing my pride... I am getting advice on girls from a little kid!'  
  
"Now, when you go on a date, make sure that you are VERY nice to Kagome. Don't insult her; girls don't like that." Sota tapped his chin thoughtfully, and looked into the book. "Oi, I remember! ALWAYS give her flowers when you show up for the date. I will help you get some, ok? Also, at the end of the date, I think that Kagome would like it if you kissed her."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at this, "Ok..." He agreed. He liked the idea.  
  
Sota frowned, and waved his finger at Inuyasha in disapproval, "DON'T French kiss her though; it wouldn't be good if your fangs cut her or something." Sota said, then he put his hands on his hips.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the boy and cocked his head with a look of utter confusion on his face. (A/N: I don't think that he has learned this term.) "Ok..." Inuyasha agreed. "Anything else?"  
  
Sota thought for a while, "No, I guess that is all for now." Sota said. Sota's speech had taken all quite a while, so they went to sleep.  
  
"Only one more day..." Kagome whispered to Buyo when she woke up to hearing her alarm clock.  
  
The usual morning schedule went by and Kagome and Sota left after they were ready.  
  
"Inuyasha today is Saturday. We need to go and buy your school supplies so you can go to school on Monday. Are you ready to go shopping right now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha, who was ready.  
  
"Yes. Thanks for letting me go to school with Kagome, by the way." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and tweaked his ears, "Anything for Inuyasha. You are such a good boy. You better keep Kagome out of trouble, ok? And don't you be getting fresh with Kagome on your date tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I am just kidding, I know that I can trust you; it is Kagome I have to worry about." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a confused look, "How did you find out about our date tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We mothers just know this stuff." Mrs. Higurashi joked, after receiving another strange look form the hanyou, she explained, "Sota told me."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Well, I guess that we should go and get that shopping done!" Mrs. Higurashi said, releasing her grip on Inuyasha's ears. Mrs. Higurashi walked out the door, with Inuyasha following her.  
  
When they arrived at the store, Inuyasha had to, of course, make sure that his ears were well hidden under his bandana. He followed Kagome's mom, giving weird looks at all of the things that she picked up and put into the cart.  
  
"Ok, I think that is all that you will need, at least for now." Mrs. Higurashi checked the list that the teachers had given to her. "Yep, that is all. Let's go to the checkout counter."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the watch that Mrs. Higurashi had bought for him, 'WHAT THE-?! IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR KAGOME AND SOTA TO BE BACK FROM SCHOOL!' Inuyasha thought with panic apparent in his face.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi noticed his expression and laughed, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We will be back before they get home." She reassured him, somehow knowing what he was worried about.  
  
They drove back from the store, and Inuyasha got all of the bags from the car and helped Mrs. Higurashi put them into the house. Inuyasha sighed when they were done; Kagome and Sota still weren't home. They just got out of school, so they would be back any minute now...  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Sota when he entered the Higurashi household. "Oi, Inuyasha! I am back from school!" He said happily.  
  
"Oi, kid." Inuyasha said as he patted Sota on the head. (A/N: Is it just me or does it seems like Inuyasha is in a good mood? Maybe it is because tomorrow is his and Kagome's date.)  
  
"Did that book help you?" Sota asked curiously.  
  
"Ya, it sure did. Thanks for buying it for me." Inuyasha said nicely.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Mrs. Higurashi, "Thanks for buying me the stuff at the store, Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
She smiled, "No problem, Inuyasha. You are such a sweet boy."  
  
They all watched as Kagome entered the house.  
  
Sota jabbed Inuyasha in his side to say something to her.  
  
"Uh, hi Kagome. How was your day?" he asked her.  
  
"It was fine, Inuyasha. Can I talk to you?" She asked him. Sota and Mrs. Higurashi leaned in closer to hear. Kagome noticed this. She cleared her throat, "Alone, in my room?" She asked, sending a death glare to her mom and little brother.  
  
"Sure, Kagome." Inuyasha answered, and followed her into her room.  
  
They sat on her bed, "Inuyasha, I just wanted to make sure that it was ok with you... I mean do you want to go to the feudal era tomorrow? You didn't seem like you liked the idea." Kagome said, and looked into his eyes.  
  
'Where is all of this coming from?' Inuyasha thought, wondering what brought her to think such things.  
  
"Of course I want to go, Kagome. I think that it was a great idea. It was really smart of you to think of it." Inuyasha said, though part of him really didn't want to go back to face any kind harm. He didn't have to protect her as much in her time because it was mainly demon- free.  
  
Kagome took his answer, and believed him, and he sat at watched her do her homework, (in his head he was correcting everything that she did wrong), until they were called to eat dinner.  
  
After dinner, Sota pulled Inuyasha into his room and played Playstation games for the rest of the night, until it was bedtime.  
  
Kagome went to go and take a bath after she ate dinner.  
  
She sighed, as she sank lower into the hot water, with images of Inuyasha in her mind.  
  
'Finally, tomorrow will be mine and Inuyasha's date! I can't wait! I am just going to sleep in tomorrow. I think that we will leave to the restaurant around 5, and we should be leaving to the feudal era around 6:30 or 7.' Kagome sighed, 'I already have everything set up for tomorrow night. I think that we will be home around 11. I will check to see if that is ok with Mom in the morning. I still need to figure out what I am going to wear tomorrow.' Kagome got out of the bath after a while and got dressed, and emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her head.  
  
She went back to her room and finished the rest of her homework and studying. When she finished, she looked up at the clock, '10:07?! I need to go to sleep...' Kagome sighed and put away all of her things and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't help but to get the feeling that she was being watched. Kagome shrugged away the thought and slowly drifted off to sleep, having dreams of Inuyasha, (A/N: Hey, who hasn't done that?) What Kagome didn't know was that she was being watched, and it wasn't by Inuyasha, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, Jii-chan, or Hojo. It was...  
  
End of chapter! HAHAHA! You will find out who is watching Kagome in the next chapter, yes. LOTS of drama! It is an evil character, with an evil plot! I will tell you that! MWUAHAHAHA! Ok, I am probably scaring you, so I will stop. I hope that you liked this chapter!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it! 


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry, but I couldn't help but to wait until later today to write chapter 21 of "Break the Love Spell!" I am sure that not one of you guessed who the evil character with the evil plot was. Well, here is chapter 21, anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 21- The Date!  
  
The evil character with the evil plot crawled onto Kagome's bed without her knowing, (A/N: She is asleep, she can't tell.) The evil character crept up to Kagome's face and... THREW UP ON HER!  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, "EWWW! BUYO!" Kagome pushed the cat off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom to go and wash it off.  
  
When Kagome came back, she made sure that her cat was NOT in her room, and then she went back to her dreams of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome woke up and glanced at her clock, "Wow. I actually slept in until 9." Kagome said.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was already downstairs, with Sota, who was giving him a lecture.  
  
Sota cleared his throat, "Inuyasha, did you get all that? Make sure that you do EVERYTHING that I told you to on your date tonight."  
  
"Ok. I will." Inuyasha answered him.  
  
Grandpa was busy sitting in his chair pouting. "My little girl, Kagome... she is all grown up, now... she is going on a date... with that... that DEMON..." He mumbled, and continued to pout. "No matter how many spell scrolls that I put on him, it never works..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Jii-chan and sighed.  
  
Sota stood up in his hero's defense, "Inuyasha is NOT a demon. He is only a HALF demon. Besides, he is the coolest person ever!" Sota said and hugged the hanyou.  
  
"Thanks, Sota." Inuyasha said.  
  
Jii-chan continued to sulk and ignore what Sota had pointed out.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs and whispered to Sota, "What's wrong with grandpa?"  
  
Sota sighed, "Everything."  
  
Kagome looked at her brother and shrugged and decided to eat breakfast.  
  
When she finished, she went upstairs to go and brush her teeth. 'It might take me a while, so I think that I should go and find what I am going to wear tonight.' Kagome went into her room, and locked the door behind her. She went through all of the clothes in her closet.  
  
'Not this, this is too short, (at least too short to wear around that perverted monk!)' Kagome thought as she threw another dress into the "no" pile. So far, there was nothing in the "yes" and "maybe" piles.  
  
After a while, Kagome decided that she could wear a normal dress to the restaurant in her time.  
  
An hour later, Kagome picked up a dress, "This one will be fine." She said to herself. "Now all I have to do is find out what I will wear in his time."  
  
Kagome thought about it for a while, I think that I have just the thing, Kagome dug into the back of her closet where she kept the clothes that she either never wore, were costumes, or she wore to the festivals.  
  
She took it off of its hanger, and sighed, "Yep, this one will e perfect." She looked at the silken kimono with awe. It was a light yellow with light pink cherry blossom, and some white colored cherry blossoms on it. 'Yes, this will be just right.' Kagome thought with a sigh. She looked back at the blue dress with the yellow flowers on it that she was going to wear out to dinner. She had to admit, the kimono was second best to none. (A/N: I am sorry if you recognize those words from a Broadway song. We are singing Broadway songs for choir, tee hee.)  
  
Kagome looked at her watch, "What?! It is already 2:00?!" Kagome couldn't help but to exclaim. "I have to finish getting ready!" Kagome made her way from her closet to her bed, (somehow), and started to put all of her clothes back onto their hangers and back into the closet. When she finished, it was 2:30.  
  
Kagome ran downstairs to fix herself some Oden to eat for lunch. When she finished making it and eating it, she noticed that it was already 2:45.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sota. "Oi, Sota, it is already 2:45. Shouldn't we go now?" he asked the little boy after he let him win at ANOTHER game of Playstation.  
  
Sota had made a deal with Inuyasha: if Inuyasha plays Sota on the Playstation until 3:00, Sota would take him to the florist and help him pick out the perfect flowers to get for Kagome. He even agreed to pay for them, (since Inuyasha didn't have any money.)  
  
Sota squinted at Inuyasha in thought, "Well... it is only 2:45, and our deal said that we play until 3:00." Sota took out a piece of paper, (their "contract"), and pointed to where it said it. Inuyasha pouted. "But... I GUESS so... you better be worth this." Sota teased.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "So we can go right now?" he asked Sota.  
  
"Sure, just let me go and get my money." Sota stood up, and turned off the game. "Don't look, Inuyasha. I don't want you to know where I keep my money hidden." Sota said, and made sure that the hanyou covered his eyes. "Ok, let's go!" Sota said after he took his money out from under the mattress to his top bunk.  
  
Sota begged Inuyasha to let him get on his back so they would get there faster. "Ok..." Inuyasha said, and let the boy on. Soon, they arrived at the florist.  
  
Sota jumped off of Inuyasha's back and walked into the store, with Inuyasha following. Sota walked to some red roses.  
  
"No, these won't do." Sota said. "Everyone gets their girlfriend red roses, I think that Kagome would like for you to get her something else.  
  
Eventually, Sota had arranged a bouquet, (with the help of the storekeeper, of course), and left.  
  
"Thanks, Sota. I think that she will love these." Inuyasha admitted.  
  
Inuyasha put Sota on his back, and they arrived back at home quickly. Inuyasha looked at his watch and noticed that they had spent over an hour there. 'I better get ready.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Inuyasha went upstairs to ask Kagome what time they were leaving, "5:00." was her answer.  
  
Kagome picked up her perfume, "No, I shouldn't wear any perfume. Inuyasha has a sensitive nose." Kagome set it back down.  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror. She was wearing the blue dress that had yellow flowers, (the one she is going to wear to the restaurant.) She decided that she didn't want to put on any makeup since it wouldn't really make any difference to Inuyasha anyway.  
  
'Wow. I guess that I am actually ready. I am actually ready BEFORE I have to go.' Kagome thought, proudly.  
  
Inuyasha thought he was ready, but Sota tugged on his haori. "Inuyasha, you can't go to a restaurant wearing that." Sota pointed at Inuyasha's red kimono.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because, nobody wears that in a public place like a restaurant, you have to at least put on some normal clothes." Sota said. "Why don't you wear some of the clothes that Mom bought you?" He asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha tried to play innocent, trying to hide the fact that he had gone shopping with Mrs. Higurashi to buy clothes.  
  
"You can't hide it from me. I found the clothes; I am guessing that Mom bought them for you." Sota explained.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Ok, so what should I wear then?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
Sota smiled, "I already picked it out." Sota pulled out a nicely folded shirt and Khakis. "This should be fine for you to wear at the restaurant. You can wear you kimono again when you go back to your time." (A/N: Inuyasha was forced by Sota to tell him where he was going on the date. Sota told him that it was "vital" to tell him, in order for him to give appropriate advice.)  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat, and took the clothes from Sota and went to go change in the bathroom. He found it hard, however to understand why someone would want to wear such a thing. He thought that it was FAR from how loose it should be, (even though they fit a little loosing, and they weren't exactly tight.) Inuyasha came from the bathroom grumbling.  
  
Sota smiled, "That will be perfect! It is already 5:00, Inuyasha. I think that you and Kagome have to leave to the restaurant now, don't you?" Sota asked.  
  
"Ya..." Inuyasha said, and walked over to Kagome's door.  
  
He knocked a few times and asked through the door, "Kagome, are you ready to go?"  
  
Kagome opened the door, "Yes, let's go."  
  
Inuyasha stood still. "You look nice, Kagome." He said, remembering Sota's advice to him.  
  
Kagome blushed, "Thanks." she mumbled, and made her way past him, and down the stairs.  
  
Kagome had already asked her mom if it would be alright to stay out until 11:00. Her mom told her that it was fine, and went on dreaming about how cute her grandchildren would be. (A/N: It's so funny how Mrs. Higurashi does that.)  
  
Kagome opened the door, and said, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Grandpa! Bye Sota!"  
  
Inuyasha had his flowers had his flowers upstairs, in a vase of water in Sota's room. He didn't plan on giving them to her until they went to his time.  
  
They left, and walked to the restaurant. When they arrived, Kagome told him, "We're here."  
  
They walked in, and Kagome told the person that works there, "Reservation for Higurashi, party of two." The waiter nodded, and led them to their table.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'I still can't believe that I am on a date with Inuyasha! This is SO perfect!' Kagome looked in awe at their candlelit table that had two red roses sitting in the middle, in a vase.  
  
They sat down, and Kagome looked at her menu, while Inuyasha looked at his.  
  
"I will have Oden." Kagome told the waiter. She didn't mind the fact that she had Oden al the time. To her, a restaurant has better Oden than the microwave kind that she normally fixed.  
  
"I would like to order a bowl of ramen." Inuyasha told him.  
  
"Thank you, would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Ramune would be nice." Kagome answered. (A/N: Has anyone had Ramune? It is awesome! I LOVE Ramune!)  
  
"I will have a glass of water." Inuyasha told him.  
  
"You're food will be here shortly." He told them, and left to go and retrieve their drinks. He came back with them, and left, to go and prepare their dinner.  
  
The dinner passed by and they left, (Kagome paid for the dinner with the money that her mom gave her for the event), and they went back home to get changed.  
  
"It is 6:30, Inuyasha. Since we haven't seen everyone in the feudal era for a week, I want to talk to them for a while, and then we will do what I have planned, okay?" She asked him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat, and agreed. "I am going to go get changed back into my red kimono." Inuyasha told her and went upstairs to go get changed.  
  
Kagome waited until she heard Inuyasha shut the door, to go upstairs to get changed into HER kimono. It only took them 10 minutes to get dressed, (and for Kagome to brush her hair and Inuyasha to put the flowers into his Haori.)  
  
Kagome came out of her room to see that Inuyasha was waiting for her, outside her door.  
  
Inuyasha stared at how beautiful Kagome looked wearing the kimono.  
  
Kagome frowned, "What? You don't like it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's just... you look so beautiful." Inuyasha said in awe.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thanks."  
  
Then, they went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. When they finished they said goodbye to everyone and left to the well.  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as they reached the well, "Ready?" she asked him. He nodded and they leapt into the well. When they reached the other side, Shippo, (who wasn't far from the well), smelled Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" wailed the kitsune. "Why didn't you come earlier, like you promised?" he asked her, and jumped into her arms.  
  
"I am sorry, Shippo." She said. "I was busy doing a lot of homework and studying." She explained. She watched as Sango and Miroku walked up to them.  
  
"Hi, Kagome, I missed you. That is a really pretty kimono." Sango said and looked at Miroku, who was about to try a give Kagome a "welcome back" grope. "Try it and..." Sango pointed to Hiraikotsu. Miroku sighed and let his hand go back to his side.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha," the monk whispered, and noticed Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands. He whispered to Inuyasha, "Have you..." Inuyasha hit the monk before he could finish his question. Inuyasha noticed the perverted smile was still on his face, though.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled. She understood.  
  
"Do you want to come to Kaede's hut to have something for dinner?" Sango asked them.  
  
"No, we just ate." Kagome answered.  
  
Kagome walked off with Sango and they talked about Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked with Miroku to talk, (Miroku wanted to give him some advice on girls.) That left Shippo all alone, so he decided to just go back to the hut with Kirara.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing on your date?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, I was planning on going with Inuyasha to this place tonight to look at the stars. It is beautiful there at night." Kagome sighed remembering the place.  
  
"How romantic!" Sango squealed.  
  
Kagome blushed, and kept walking.  
  
"Every time that Inuyasha does something nice or sweet, kiss him on the cheek." Sango told Kagome, and she continued to give her helpful advice as they continued to walk.  
  
Meanwhile, back to Miroku and Inuyasha... "Inuyasha, you didn't answer me. Are you and Kagome-"  
  
Inuyasha whacked the monk again.  
  
"Ok! I am sorry that I asked." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha explained that he was only Kagome's boyfriend. Then, he explained what a boyfriend was. Inuyasha even told the monk about how they were on a date together.  
  
"Oh... I see..." Miroku said. "Well, perhaps I can be of some assistance." Miroku said.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY WOULD I TAKE ADVICE ON GIRLS FROM A LECHEROUS MONK LIKE YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Just because I grope girls,"  
  
"And ask them to bear your child every time you see one." Inuyasha added.  
  
Miroku glanced at him. "Doesn't mean that I don't know a thing or two about girls." Miroku sighed and gave Inuyasha a speech on girls, and how they work, what they like, what they don't like, and so on and so on. Surprisingly, he actually gave some good advice.  
  
Well, it was good advice, until his last words of advice, "And when Kagome isn't looking, grope her!" Miroku didn't get to finish his demonstration, (using a tree as Kagome), because Inuyasha whacked him on the head.  
  
"I think that it is time for me to go on my date with Kagome now." Inuyasha said, leaving the unconscious monk, as he walked back.  
  
Kagome had only been waiting for Inuyasha by the well for a few minutes, when he arrived.  
  
"Ready?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, smiling.  
  
"Hai, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend.  
  
"It's a secret. Just follow me." Kagome said, and led the way.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and followed her, like she told him to. (A/N: Everyone else is back at Kaede's hut right now.)  
  
When they arrived, the moonlight shone down into the ground, and the Cherry Blossoms drifted from the trees. The place was absolutely beautiful! Kagome looked up into the sky and saw the stars that shone brightly in the sky.  
  
"Kagome, this place is beautiful." Inuyasha said in awe of the sight.  
  
"S-" Kagome almost sat poor Inuyasha, but she just motioned for him to sit next to her.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Inuyasha reached into his haori and pulled out the flowers that he had got for Kagome, and handed them to her.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said, gratefully, and remembered the advice that Sango had given her.  
  
Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek, making both of them blush profusely.  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist, and they both stared into the beautiful view of the stars and Cherry Blossoms that created a circle around them.  
  
Kagome automatically relaxed, and leaned into his chest, in his lap. She closed her eyes, wishing that they could stay this way forever.  
  
Inuyasha brushed her hair and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." He whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Inuyasha." Kagome relied, and turned around to look into his golden eyes. He looked back and smiled.  
  
They leaned in closer and kissed, (A/N: AWW!)  
  
Kagome broke away and leaned back down against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Kagome fell asleep, and so did Inuyasha. When she awoke, she looked at her watch.  
  
Inuyasha could feel her stir, and he opened his eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "Inuyasha, it's 2:00AM!" (A/N: I would have made it be 8 or 9, but it is going to be Inuyasha's first day of school!) Kagome got up.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, 'I really liked having her that close, and it was nice.' Inuyasha got up, too and went with Kagome back to Kaede's hut to say goodbye to their sleeping friends. They stirred in their sleep, (even Myoga who was sleeping on Kirara with Shippo.) Then, they went to the well hand in hand, and jumped into it. When they got on the other side of the well, Inuyasha placed Kagome on his back.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think that everyone will be asleep, so I need to sneak in through my window, and you can sneak in through Sota's ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and they got to the house, and climbed in through the windows.  
  
That is the end of chapter 21 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked it! *wipes sweat off forehead* that was one LONG chapter! I KNOW that has to be the longest yet! Hey, I warned you that I would go crazy when I got 100 reviews, and I would make this chapter EXTRA long!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
In your review, tell me what you want to happen on Inuyasha's first day of school, how Kagome will react, or whatever you want! I really love getting reviews! 


	22. Chapter 22

I am sorry that you had to wait an extra week to get this chapter, so I am going to make it an extra long chapter. We have so much stuff to do with school right now because our last day of school is May 30th. Also, my mom is getting married on Wednesday. Then, her wedding reception is going to be in California, (where all of her family lives; we live in Texas), so we have to take a plane out there Saturday and we will come back on Monday. I will be staying with my aunt when I am there, and she has a computer, and I will try to post chapters when I am there, but no guarantees. Guess what?! I am SO happy, because my mom was booking a flight for this guy in Hong Kong that takes care of foreign exchange students. He told my mom that my friend, Krista, and I could be foreign exchange students in Japan for our junior year. My aunt houses foreign exchange students before they go to their house they are supposed to be with. My mom talked to her, and she has housed foreign exchange students from Japan, so she knows some families that we could stay with. How cool is that?! Anyway... On with the fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 22- Inuyasha Goes to School!  
  
Sota stirred in his sleep, "Inuyasha, why are you getting home so late?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes; he really wanted some sleep. Inuyasha sighed, "We... Fell asleep..." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Sota smiled, "Ya, sure. Oyasuminasai." Sota didn't believe Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was too tired to fight back. (A/N: "Oyasuminasai" means "goodnight" in Japanese.)  
  
Mrs. Higurashi woke up when she heard Kagome and Inuyasha coming in the house. She tiptoed her way upstairs and down to Kagome's room. She slowly opened Kagome's bedroom door and peeked in. At first, she wanted to interrogate the girl, but she saw her sleeping. 'Aw... I guess it can wait.' Mrs. Higurashi thought, and shut the door. 'It looks like I will be having grandchildren sooner than I thought.' Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the thought of how cute they would be, as she went back to her bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
Kagome moaned when she heard her alarm clock. "It can't be morning already..." Kagome reached over and turned off the alarm clock and began to get ready.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he began to get ready also, 'I get to go to school with Kagome today.' Inuyasha thought. He rushed downstairs with Sota to eat breakfast. They ate quickly and went upstairs to brush their teeth. When everyone was finished getting ready, Mrs. Higurashi called Inuyasha and Kagome over to her.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she handed him his new backpack, filled with all of his school supplies.  
  
Kagome looked, with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about, Mom?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Inuyasha has been studying all week to go to school with you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "He did a VERY good job, maybe he can help you with you homework. Well, you need to go to school now."  
  
Kagome stared at her mom, then at Inuyasha. "But... I... Why didn't you tell me...? I can't show him around the school and still get to class on time." Kagome protested.  
  
"Look at what time it is. I set your alarm clocks an hour earlier so you would have time. I guess you were too tired to notice." Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
Inuyasha just stood; leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a smug look on his face.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat.  
  
"You have all the same classes together." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. She handed her a piece of paper that had his schedule and locker number on it.  
  
Inuyasha noticed a hint of sadness on her face, "What's wrong, Kagome? Don't you want me to be in your classes?" he asked her.  
  
'It's just... I also have Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and... Hojo in most of my classes.' Kagome sighed, "No, Inuyasha. I am glad to have you in my classes." Kagome lied.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Inuyasha said. He was more than ready to go to school.  
  
"Okay, bye Mom!" Kagome started to walk out the door.  
  
"Kagome, get on my back, it won't take as long." Inuyasha suggested. Inuyasha knew the look on her face. "Kagome, there aren't many people out right now." he answered the question that she didn't even ask.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Okay...." she got onto his back and he began to hurry towards their school. (A/N: He is carrying both of their backpacks.)  
  
Kagome clung on tight to him, "Inuyasha, why didn't you even bother to tell me that you were planning on going to school with me?" she asked the question that had been nagging at her for the past few minutes.  
  
"I knew that you wouldn't want me to come. I just want to be there to protect you, and spend time with you." Inuyasha answered. He stopped as they reached their school.  
  
"How did you know how to get here?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha gulped, "Umm... I sniffed it out." Inuyasha lied. He actually remembered from the time he gave her a visit on Thursday.  
  
Kagome eyed him. "Okay..." Kagome slid off his back and looked at the piece of paper that her mom gave her. "Locker number 613," Kagome looked up. "This way. It looks like you have a top locker, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha followed her, and they reached his locker, and put away the things that he wouldn't need right now. Kagome stopped by her locker, (which was pretty close to his), and dropped off her stuff too.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go to your classes and get your books." Kagome went to their first period class: History.  
  
"Mrs. Sumisawa, this is Inuyasha. He is going to be in the same class as me. We need a book for him." Kagome told her teacher.  
  
Mrs. Sumisawa looked up and grabbed a book for her new student. "I am pleased to have you in my class. Where are you from?" she asked the boy. (A/N: He has to wear a bandana when his is in public or at school, so they can't see his ears.)  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer her, but Kagome jabbed him in his stomach first, "He is from Kyoto." Kagome answered for him. "Well, we need to go and get the books for his other classes." Kagome explained, and Inuyasha followed her out the door.  
  
"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"They DON'T need to know where you are really from, so for now on, you are from Kyoto, if anyone asks." Kagome hurried to her second class.  
  
They walked into their Japanese class together, "Mr. Takenouchi, this is a new student from Kyoto; he will be in the same classes as me. He will need a book." Kagome said.  
  
"Nice to see that we have a new student. Here is your book," Mr. Takenouchi handed the book to Inuyasha. "So, how is it in Kyoto?" the teacher asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him, "Umm... it's nice. It's really pretty there." Inuyasha didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Okay, I am looking forward to having you as my student. I will see you in second period, then." Mr. Takenouchi told them, and they left to their next class. (A/N: I am not sure how many classes that they have, but tell me if you know. For now, I am saying that they have 6 classes.)  
  
"Okay, here is our English class." Kagome told him, they went in, and Ms. Nishizawa gave him his book.  
  
They did the same, and got Inuyasha his book for Algebra from Mr. Saotome, and then to get his Biology book from Mrs. Nishimori. Kagome turned and told Inuyasha that they needed to go back to his locker and put away some of his books. Inuyasha groaned, (he was carrying 5 books.)  
  
"Is that all the books that I need?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Well, yes. You don't need a book for our sixth period class. We have PE then." Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and put his books into his locker.  
  
"When does first period start?" he asked her.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch, "The bell rings at 8:25, and the late bell rings at 8:30. It's 8:00 right now; I will go show you where the boy's locker room is." Kagome told him and led him to it.  
  
"It's right here. I will take you to this door after sixth period, but I can't go in there with you, because I have to go to the girl's locker room, okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Kagome decided that since they still had time, she would show him the cafeteria. After she did that, she took him to the library.  
  
"Here is the library, Inuyasha. Let's stay in here until the bell rings, okay?" Kagome suggested, as she opened the door.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha said.  
  
As soon as they walked in, they spotted Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka sitting together whispering.  
  
"...And he's SO hott and muscular!" is all the heard Eri say, before she looked up, and saw Inuyasha. "THAT'S HIM!" Eri cried out, (a little too loud for a library.)  
  
Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi hurried over to the hanyou. Eri hugged one of his arms, while Yuka and Ayumi shared the other arm. "Wow! He's even cuter than you described him, Eri!" Ayumi squealed.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Kagome, can I leave now?" he begged her.  
  
Kagome frowned, "No, Inuyasha. You are the one who wanted to go to school with me."  
  
"Get off me!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome's friends as he pushed them off of him. He sat down in a chair and began to pout. (A/N: He is so cute when he pouts!)  
  
Kagome began to answer all of the questions that he friends began to ask her.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Yuka asked, hoping the answer would be no. (A/N: Eri left out this part of information, because she wanted him for herself. If you remember, Kagome told her that Inuyasha WASN'T her boyfriend.)  
  
Kagome blushed, "Yes." She answered.  
  
"YES?!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi exclaimed at the same time. Kagome nodded.  
  
"But, you told me that he WASN'T!" Eri protested. "I wanted him to be MY boyfriend!"  
  
"No, I want him for ME!" Yuka fought back.  
  
"He likes me more, so I deserve him!" Ayumi said, trying to find something to mark him as her territory.  
  
"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND SO BACK OFF!" Kagome yelled at her friends, on accident. Kagome blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Kagome apologized, but her friends each took a step away from her.  
  
The librarian looked up from her desk, and pushed her glasses up, as she walked over to the group. She stopped in front of Kagome. "I am sorry, but you are being too loud. I am going to have to ask you to leave the library and take your conversation elsewhere." The school librarian told Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed even more when she looked around to see that every person in the library was staring at her. "Yes, ma'am." Kagome said so quietly that she was hardly heard.  
  
Kagome walked out of the library with her head hung low. Inuyasha followed her, and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka followed him. (A/N: What are they? His new fan club?)  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Hojo asked her.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled, "Oh, hi Hojo. Nothing's wrong; I'm fine." Kagome said reassuringly.  
  
"Do you want to come with me to the movies or something tonight?" Hojo asked her. Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Inuyasha, and Kagome all gave Hojo a look that ordered him to leave, and just give up on Kagome.  
  
Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face anyway. "No, Hojo, I am sorry. I am... busy." she answered him.  
  
Hojo smiled back, "That's okay. Maybe tomorrow, then?" Hojo pushed. Inuyasha growled softly.  
  
'Doesn't he understand? Kagome doesn't like him; Kagome likes ME!' Inuyasha thought, as he clenched his fist.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, "I don't think so, Hojo. Inuyasha is... I mean, I am..." Kagome trailed off, her face blushing.  
  
"Kagome's MY girlfriend, so give it up. She doesn't like you like that." Inuyasha growled some more.  
  
"Sorry, Hojo. Inuyasha doesn't know better. Well, I should be going to class. Bye, Hojo!" Kagome apologized, and walked with Inuyasha and her friends to their history class. Inuyasha grumbled the whole way there.  
  
"We're here a little early." Kagome told Inuyasha.  
  
They walked into the classroom, "Oh, nice to see you again... Inuyasha was it?" asked Mrs. Sumisawa. When Inuyasha nodded his head, affirming his name, she continued, "You can sit wherever you want; we don't have assigned seats in here." She smiled.  
  
Kagome led Inuyasha so that he could sit in a corner by Kagome, so not too many people would be able to sit near him. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi took their seats as close to Inuyasha as they could.  
  
By the time the bell rang at 8:30, the whole class was sitting down; all the girls were on the side of the room that Inuyasha was sitting in, all the boys had to deal with sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
One girl handed Inuyasha a note, Mrs. Sumisawa looked up, and said. "Inuyasha, hand the note to me." Inuyasha stood up and handed the note to the teacher. Mrs. Sumisawa read the note to herself, and threw it away. 'I know that it isn't his fault that all the girls are writing him these notes, so I will not read them aloud to the class.' Mrs. Sumisawa decided.  
  
"Okay, class." She glanced over at the girls that were watching Inuyasha with awe. She cleared her throat, "LADIES, will you stop staring at Inuyasha and writing him notes, and just pay attention to me?" Mrs. Sumisawa pleaded.  
  
History was spent just reading, since none of the girls would stop their "activities" which consisted of dreaming over Inuyasha, and so on and so on. When the bell rang, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were MORE than happy to help Kagome with escorting Inuyasha through the crowd of girls.  
  
"Time to go to Japanese." Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi greeted them as they came into the classroom. "Hello again, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head, "Where do I sit?" he asked him.  
  
"We have assigned seats, but I made sure that you sit with Kagome." Mr. Takenouchi told him.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Takenouchi. That was very thoughtful of you." Kagome thanked her teacher.  
  
"Yes thanks." Inuyasha thanked him also.  
  
"No problem. Now get in your seats before the bell rings!" He said with a smile.  
  
They did as he said, and the bell rang.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" asked a girl who was slowly, scooting her desk closer to the hanyou's.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome answered for him. "Now, leave him alone, he doesn't need to get in trouble!" Kagome pretended that was the actual reason that she didn't want all the girls talking to her boyfriend. She knew deep down that it was because she didn't want them stealing Inuyasha away from her.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi walked up to the chalkboard and began to write down the day's assignment. "I want everyone to take out a sheet of paper. You need to practice your calligraphy." he told the class.  
  
For the rest of class, everyone did as Mr. Takenouchi told them.  
  
"Good job, Inuyasha!" Mr. Takenouchi praised him, "I can tell that you have been practicing!"  
  
He looked over at Kagome's paper, "Kagome, you obviously need Inuyasha to help you with your calligraphy." He faced Inuyasha again, "Will you do that?"  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha said, and gave Kagome a smug look.  
  
All the girls found out a new way to spend time with Inuyasha. They began to make their calligraphy terrible, and asked the teacher to come and see how much they had "improved." Mr. Takenouchi wasn't stupid, and told them that they couldn't fool him. He knew that they actually were good with calligraphy and didn't need Inuyasha's help. 'It seems that Inuyasha is quite popular with the girls.' he thought to himself.  
  
When the bell rang, Inuyasha went with Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi to English.  
  
"Take a seat over there, Inuyasha." Ms. Nishizawa pointed to a seat that was right next to Hojo's and far away from Kagome's.  
  
Inuyasha groaned, and went to his seat. Hojo glared at him. 'I don't like this, Inuyasha guy.' Hojo thought to himself. 'I will try my best to get Kagome and him,' Hojo made an angry face as he stared at Inuyasha. 'Broken up. And I will see to it that Kagome becomes MY girlfriend.' Hojo vowed. (A/N: Could this be an evil character with an evil plot? An actual one? Teehee. Yes.)  
  
"What the hell's your problem, Homo? What are you staring at?" Inuyasha growled at Hojo. Luckily, Inuyasha didn't say this loud enough for Ms. Nishizawa to hear.  
  
Hojo's face turned red, "My name is HOJO, HO- JO!" Hojo pronounced his name, hoping that Inuyasha would get it right next time. "Not Homo!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said, and turned around in his chair to face the teacher and pay attention in class, instead of dealing with the homo-hoho-hobo weakling.  
  
"Here is the English sentence structure." Ms. Nishizawa, said happily as she pointed to the model sentence on the board. "I want everyone to write this down." Ms. Nishizawa told them, "Ladies, stop writing notes to Inuyasha, and start writing this sentence down in your notes section of your binder. Class notes." Ms. Nishizawa clarified. All the girls sighed, and folded their notes they had written and put them away, and began to write the sentence that was written on the board.  
  
For the remainder of class, they wrote down notes on English vocabulary, and did an easy worksheet that most people finished in class.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, Hojo gave Inuyasha a death glare and left. (A/N: HAHA! Oh, Please! Like Hojo could actually beat up Inuyasha. Like THAT'S ever going to happen!) Inuyasha ignored him. Inuyasha walked with Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi to lunch.  
  
"I will wait in line to get lunch for us. You want ramen, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, onigaishimasu." Inuyasha answered. (A/N: That means, "Yes, please." in Japanese.)  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka led Inuyasha to their table.  
  
"Will you let Kagome sit by me?" Inuyasha asked them. They exchanged glares.  
  
"Ok..." Eri said. The three of them worked out a system that would change days for who gets to sit closest to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome came back, holding her tray, which had Oden on it, and Inuyasha's that had ramen on it. "Here, Inuyasha." She handed him his ramen. (A/N: Do you know what oden is? It is vegetable and fish paste stew! I don't know why Kagome likes that stuff so much.)  
  
They ate their lunch, while Inuyasha tried to ignore all of the questions that Kagome's friends were asking him.  
  
When the bell rang, Kagome went with Inuyasha to their Algebra class.  
  
"Kagome, do we go to Algebra now?" he asked his girlfriend.  
  
Kagome nodded, and led the way.  
  
Before they walked into the classroom, Kagome commented, "I hate algebra!"  
  
"What's that, Ms. Higurashi?" Mr. Saotome asked Kagome, who turned bright red. (A/N: Hey, Krista, it looks like Mr. Saotome pulled a Coach Rolf, right?)  
  
'Kyaaa! Where in the seven hells did he come from?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
She laughed nervously, "I was just telling Inuyasha how fun your class is, Mr. Saotome, and what a great teacher you are!" she hoped that her lame excuse would work, but didn't.  
  
"Get in your seat, Ms. Higurashi. Inuyasha, you can sit..." He scanned the classroom, trying to find a desk that was empty, but far away from Inuyasha. "There." He pointed to an empty desk that was as far from Kagome as possible.  
  
"Yes sir." Inuyasha grumbled, and went to his seat. He gave the girls that stared at him menacing looks, so they stopped staring at him, but continued to daydream about being Inuyasha's girlfriend.  
  
When the bell rang, Mr. Saotome went to the chalkboard, and drew a picture of a right triangle, and labeled to sides. "Can anyone tell me what the length of the hypotenuse is of this triangle using the Pythagorean Theorem?" Mr. Saotome scanned the classroom.  
  
'Normally I would call on a student that is falling asleep, or Kagome, but I will see what this new student, Inuyasha, knows.' Mr. Saotome decided.  
  
"How about you, Inuyasha?" Mr. Saotome grinned evilly, thinking that if it is one of Kagome's friends, then he wouldn't be too bright in Algebra either.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the board and picked up the piece of chalk, and worked the problem.  
  
"Would you explain to the class how you did that, Inuyasha?" the teacher asked him.  
  
"If a squared plus b squared equals c squared," Inuyasha pointed to the chalkboard, "a would be 3, square that and get 9. Then, b would be 4, square that and get 16. Then, you add 9 and 16 and you get 25. The square root of 25 is 5. Therefore, c, the hypotenuse of the triangle, would be 5." Inuyasha walked back to his seat.  
  
"Good job, Inuyasha. I need to see you after class." Mr. Saotome told him.  
  
'What did Inuyasha do wrong?' Kagome wondered.  
  
When the bell rang, Kagome stayed in her seat, and watched as Inuyasha went to Mr. Saotome's desk. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi waved bye to their friends.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Mr. Saotome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes. I see that you excel in Algebra, and Kagome... well, she has problems with Algebra. Would it be a problem if you tutored her?" He asked.  
  
"No, no problem at all, Mr. Saotome." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Thank you, you can go to your 6th period class now." Mr. Saotome told him.  
  
Kagome went with him to Biology. 'Ugh, not another class with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo!' Kagome moaned.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did Mr. Saotome want?" she prodded.  
  
"He wants me to tutor you in Algebra." He answered, with a smirk.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said, and reached the Biology classroom.  
  
"Inuyasha there is no assigned seating in here, so you can sit wherever you want." Mrs. Nishimori told Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha chose a seat next to Kagome, in the corner, like he did in History. Once again, all the girls sat as close as possible to Inuyasha, (Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka being the closest, other than Kagome.) Hojo, on the other hand, sat as far away from him as he could.  
  
"Class, I would like you all to meet our new student, Inuyasha. He will be in Biology with you for the remainder of the school year." Mrs. Nishimori explained.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will be dissecting earthworms." Mrs. Nishimori told the class, after they had finished looking in their books, going over the anatomy of earthworms. The girls groaned.  
  
Mrs. Nishimori looked at her watch, "Oh, it looks like class is almost over."  
  
The bell rang and Inuyasha went with Kagome as she walked him to the boy's locker room. "Okay, here is the boy's locker room. I have to go to the girl's locker room, bye!" Kagome waved, and left.  
  
(A/N: Let's say that Kagome explained to Inuyasha how this whole locker room thing works, okay?)  
  
After Inuyasha and the rest of the guys finished getting changed, they went into the tennis courts, and saw that the girls were already there.  
  
Inuyasha rushed up to Kagome, "What in the seven hells are you wearing, woman?" Inuyasha nearly yelled, and got a few glares.  
  
"This is what everyone has to wear." Kagome explained the skimpy outfits that she and everyone else were wearing, (A/N: When I say "everyone else" I mean, all of the other girls.)  
  
Mr. Nakajima split everyone into two equal teams; Inuyasha and Kagome thankfully were put onto the same team.  
  
"I don't think that I have seen you before, what's your name?" Mr. Nakajima asked Inuyasha.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha, I am a new student here." He explained.  
  
The PE teacher nodded, and they played tennis.  
  
10 minutes before the bell rang; he released everyone to go to the locker rooms to get changed back into their normal clothes.  
  
When they finished, the bell rang, and all of the girls came out of the girl's locker room, and all of the boys came out of the boy's locker room. Inuyasha met up with Kagome by his locker.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, do we go home now?" he asked her.  
  
"Hai." She answered and opened her locker, and gathered all of her things and put them into her backpack; Inuyasha did likewise.  
  
They walked home together, hand in hand. Inuyasha sighed when he reached their house.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi greeted him with the usual ear tweaking. "So, how was your first day of school?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha mentally went through the events of the day. "It was fine." he answered.  
  
Inuyasha sat down with Kagome and they did their homework. He tried to help her, but she refused. Kagome sighed when she finished, and looked up, and noticed that Inuyasha was no longer sitting beside her.  
  
"Where did he go?" Kagome thought out loud.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had finished his homework and studying an hour earlier, and he was playing a game with Sota on the Playstation.  
  
Jii-chan knocked on their door, "Sota, Inuyasha, dinner is ready."  
  
He walked over to Kagome's door and told her the same.  
  
The sat down at ate squid. (A/N: Doesn't that sound yummy? I have had that before. I have also eaten shark, and sushi. I can't say that I liked them, it was quite a long time ago, before I was a vegetarian.)  
  
When they finished dinner, Inuyasha followed Kagome to her room.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think that we can go back to your time Wednesday? Just to visit everyone." She pleaded.  
  
"Feh!" was Inuyasha's answer.  
  
"Please?" Kagome tried harder.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha gave in. "Why do all the girls want to sit by me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because they like you." Kagome answered.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because they think you are hott, and maybe it is because you are so charming." Kagome teased.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha sat down on her bed, pouting. "I don't like them." Inuyasha protested. "Tell them to just leave me alone. Tell them that I like you, and I DON'T like them!" Inuyasha told Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I love you, Inuyasha." She hugged him.  
  
"Then tell that to Homo... Hobo... Hoho... Feh! What's-his-name! Tell that to HIM!" Inuyasha growled, then gave in. "I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha hugged her back, and began to play with her hair.  
  
Kagome sighed and gave him a kiss in the cheek. "I need to go take a bath, Inuyasha. You can take one when I am done." Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Okay..." He grumbled and went into Sota's room to play more Playstation games with the little boy.  
  
While Kagome was in the bath, Sota asked Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what really happened last night?"  
  
"I already told you. We were on our date, and it was getting late, and we just fell asleep. When we woke up, it was 2:00 AM." Inuyasha told Sota again.  
  
"No, what REALLY happened?" Sota's face changed when he thought he knew what really happened.  
  
"Eww! Never mind, I don't want to know!" Sota told Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just gave him a confused look, and continued to play the game.  
  
When Kagome came out of the bathroom, she had a towel wrapped around her head. "Sota, will you prepare a bath for Inuyasha?" she asked her little brother.  
  
"Eww... eww... eww!" he muttered. "I guess." Sota agreed, and went to start making a bubble bath for the hanyou.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who just shrugged.  
  
"The bath is ready!" Sota yelled to Inuyasha, and he went back to his room. Kagome went back to hers, and called Ayumi.  
  
"Ya, he will be going to school with us for the rest of the school year..." Kagome talked with her friend.  
  
Inuyasha ran in the room, naked, with some bubbles on him. "The water is to hot!" Inuyasha yelped.  
  
Kagome dropped the phone, "Kyaaa! Get out of my room!" Kagome threw the towel that was wrapped on her head at Inuyasha, and pushed him back into the bathroom.  
  
Sota fell to the floor, laughing his head off. "Inuyasha... haha... naked...! Kagome... Hehehe... you ....haha... should've seen... the look... mwuahaha.... on your face!" Sota laughed even more.  
  
"SOTA!" Kagome yelled, and chased her brother around the room.  
  
"... Hello? Are you there, Kagome? What are you yelling about...? I am hanging up now..." Ayumi warned, and then hung up.  
  
Kagome came back to her room and picked up the phone. "Oh well. I guess she hung up. I totally forgot that I was on the phone with her." Kagome hung up the phone, her face still bright red. She watched as Sota entered the bathroom, and made Inuyasha a bath that was the correct temperature, like Kagome forced him to.  
  
He came back grumbling something about, "stupid big sister... can't take a joke..."  
  
Kagome sighed and went to sleep.  
  
When Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, and went to sleep also. Sota looked at him, and laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. Oyasuminasai." Sota turned off the light and went to sleep.  
  
That is the end of chapter 22 of "Break the Love Spell!" Sorry you had to wait so long. So, what did you think of it? Was it worth waiting for? If anyone wants to know, on Thursday I went with my friend and her grandma to pick out a dress for me to wear to the 9th grade banquet. I got this long, satin black one that has black sequins on the top for only $16! Then I got the purse for only $6, and the shoes for $10! I got mad when the day of the banquet, (Friday), I found out that the dress had a hole in the side. But, Krista's mom put safety pins it in and nobody noticed. Everyone was saying how pretty it was. I was a little freaked out when my friend, Jared, said that I looked really good in a dress, and that I looked like a movie star. I got 2 awards at the banquet: one for Spanish, and the other for "Outstanding academic achievement!" Anyway, I just thought that some of you might wanna know that. Hehehe. Well, I need to go to sleep, and read some more of "Lord of the Ring: the Fellowship of the Ring". PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Here are a few responses to my reviewers, (thanks to everyone who reviewed, by the way!)  
  
Kagome- I hope that you likes having Eri in this chapter!  
  
Lunatic Pandora- I am sorry that he didn't really scare anyone, I think I might put that in the next chapter.  
  
Nite- that was one short review! Lol.  
  
Ketsueki Kyoko- What is up with the mooing?  
  
MichiSpiritChan- I always thought that his "tail" looked pinker than gray... Oh well. I also thought it was some kind of boa. That didn't help much when people tried to argue that he was straight, lol.  
  
Dark Hanyou- So, did you like when Kagome claimed Inuyasha in the library?  
  
Ryuu_kanemeate3- ACTUALLY... I DO eat reviews! Please! I am hungry, FEED ME! You can tell me your email address, (you can email me it or review and tell me, I don't care) and I will email you those chapters, okay?  
  
*stares at word count and number of pages* Gah! That is a REALLY long chapter! Oyasuminasai! 


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for all of the reviews! Hopefully, everyone understood where to go in order to find chapter 23 of "Break the Love Spell!" I am in California right now, my mom's wedding reception was yesterday; that is why we are here. Hopefully, I won't really need to study for any of my finals, so I have time to write more chapters. I am sorry that I didn't have much time to write chapters, but I will try my best to write as much as I can this week. Don't forget that on Friday, (May 30), I will be going to Copenhagen, Denmark. The plane stops in London, England. I won't be back from my trip until June 6. I won't be able to make chapters when I am there, but as soon as I get back, I will have time to write a lot. (Well, as along as my little brother doesn't bother me and tell me to get off the computer...) ANYWAY, here is your well deserved chapter 23!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 23- GAH!  
  
(A/N: It is Tuesday, May 13 in the story, (Inuyasha's second day of school.)  
  
"Don't even THINK about it, Buyo!" Kagome warned her cat, after she woke up. Kagome picked up Buyo, (who was about to throw up on her face again), and put him on the ground.  
  
After everyone got ready, and ate breakfast, they headed out the door for school.  
  
"Ittekimasu!" Kagome yelled to her mom as she went out the door with Inuyasha. (A/N: Ittekimasu is what you say when you are leaving for school in Japanese.)  
  
Kagome walked with Inuyasha to their school, (Kagome refused to ride on Inuyasha's back since there were people around.)  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all greeted the hanyou at the same time once they arrived at the school.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome looked at her friends, 'How rude! They say hi to Inuyasha and not me, their own friend!' Kagome gave them a death glare.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome." Ayumi said, and laughed nervously, followed by Yuka and Eri.  
  
Kagome stomped off towards the inside of the school. Inuyasha followed her wearily.  
  
Kagome stopped when she reached a big sign. "End of the school year dance: Saturday, May 17." Inuyasha walked up behind her and read the sign too.  
  
Kagome imagined Inuyasha coming with her to the dance, dressed up and acting like a gentleman. (A/N: Kagome has some wishful thinking, wouldn't you say?)  
  
"What's an 'end of the school year dance,' Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why she was looking at the sign with awe in her eyes.  
  
One of the girls that Inuyasha had in one of his classes, (followed by at least 5 more), came up to him, more than happy to give an explanation.  
  
'I guess they didn't have dances in Kyoto.' she thought. "It is where you get all dressed up and go to the school with your date and dance." she said.  
  
All of the girls gave Inuyasha hopeful looks, "Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked.  
  
One girl shoved her out of the way, "No, you'll go to the dance with me."  
  
"No, he likes me better!" all the girls began to fight over who Inuyasha would choose as his date to the dance.  
  
Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka ran up to the crowd, wondering what was going on. They read the sign and listened to what some of the girls were saying.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled over everyone.  
  
'Maybe if I stand up for her, she will let me dance with Inuyasha at LEAST once.' Yuka thought.  
  
"Inuyasha is going to the dance with his girlfriend, Kagome, not any of you, so just leave him alone!" Yuka explained.  
  
The girls gave her death glares, but walked off.  
  
"So, what do you think, Inuyasha? Do you want to come to the dance with me?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't quite grasp the concept of dances, but decided if Kagome wanted to go, then he might as well. "I guess..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Great!" 'Now I just need to get a dress, and shoes, and...' Kagome thought of all the things that she would need to buy.  
  
"Come on, let's go to class." Inuyasha suggested. They went to their lockers and then to history.  
  
Inuyasha saw that Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had already chosen their seats in the class to be next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the seat next to him, (thankfully, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had saved the closest one for her.) Inuyasha and Kagome moaned when they looked from their watches that read "8:00" then to all the girls that were filing into class early to confirm the closest spot possible to their eye candy, Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "Do you still want to go to your time tomorrow?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled some, "Ya..." 'It beats all these idiots staring at me.' Inuyasha thought as he growled at the girls that were swooning over him.  
  
"Okay! You still want to come with me to the dance Friday, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Inuyasha confirmed.  
  
Kagome smiled, 'I can't wait to go shopping and buy my dress and everything...'  
  
Kagome turned to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, "You are all going to the dance, right?"  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay, then do you want to come shopping with me to buy everything?" Kagome asked.  
  
They smiled. "Of course!" Eri replied.  
  
"What day do you want to go?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"And what time?" Yuka chimed in.  
  
Kagome thought about it. 'I can't go tomorrow, because we will be going to Inuyasha's time. I DEFINITELY can't go the day of the dance, so I guess Thursday is the soonest day that I can go. As for what time, I don't know. I will have to ask Mom, and go shopping after all of my homework is done.'  
  
"Thursday, and I will ask my mom what time we can go. I am sure that I will have to get all of my homework done first." Kagome told her 3 friends.  
  
They chatted about what they were thinking of wearing to the dance and other things until the 8:30 bell rang.  
  
Once class began, Mrs. Sumisawa went up to the board and wrote the day's assignment.  
  
"Okay, class. I hope that everyone read sections one and two yesterday. Today you have to read sections three and four in chapter 19. Tomorrow plan on reviewing over the chapter." Mrs. Sumisawa told everyone.  
  
Everyone, (with the exception of the girls in the class who thought that they would just read the chapter at home and daydream about Inuyasha now), read through the chapter in class, until the bell rang.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. It's time to go to Japanese." Kagome tugged on his arm.  
  
Inuyasha finished reading the paragraph that he was on, (the last one), and got up, and grabbed his stuff.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walked together to their second period class. (A/N: Has anyone noticed that Kagome had Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in ALL of her classes? Well, at least she does in this story.)  
  
After Japanese, they all went together to English. (A/N: Sorry, I am fast forwarding through some classes in this chapter because I want to hurry up and finish this chapter. Also, I can't think of anything interesting to bother putting in right now.)  
  
Inuyasha looked longingly at Kagome who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. He turned, and faced the front of the classroom when he saw Hojo enter.  
  
"Hi, Kagome. How are you?" Hojo asked with a big smile on his face. (A/N: He rarely doesn't have a big smile on his face.)  
  
Kagome smiled back, despite the fact that she wasn't half as thrilled to see Hojo as she looked, "I am fine, Hojo, thanks." Kagome replied politely.  
  
Before Kagome had a chance to ask, "And how are you, Hojo?" Hojo began to talk again.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to the End of the School Year Dance on Friday?" Hojo asked.  
  
Inuyasha, of course, had been listening to the whole conversation, (which wasn't too interesting until now.) Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair when he heard that, 'I told him yesterday that she is MY girlfriend, MINE! She wouldn't want to go anywhere with him anyway.' Inuyasha thought, growling slightly.  
  
Kagome looked worriedly at her boyfriend who seemed pretty angry. Kagome laughed nervously. "No, I can't Hojo. I already told Inuyasha that I would go with him." Kagome responded.  
  
'Anyway, I wouldn't want to go with you even if Inuyasha wasn't going with me.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Remember, Hojo? Inuyasha TOLD you that he is my boyfriend yesterday." Kagome explained.  
  
'Just who does she think that she is? No, this is not Kagome's fault, it is Inuyasha's.' Hojo thought. (A/N: Don't ask me where he came up with that. He had to blame everything on Inuyasha, I guess.) 'I can go to the dance with ANYONE that I want to, but the ONE GIRL that I ask first told me no! How rude! Oh well, I can't blame her, Inuyasha probably told her to say that or something.' Hojo decided.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, sorry." Hojo apologized, and went to his seat, just before the bell rang.  
  
Hojo sat, plotting how he would get back at Inuyasha for the rest of class, while everyone else did their work and listened to Ms. Nishizawa talk.  
  
After English was over, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and followed Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to lunch.  
  
Inuyasha ate in peace, while Kagome talked with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi excitedly about the dance.  
  
When lunch was over, Kagome moaned. "Come on, Inuyasha. It's time to go to Algebra."  
  
When they got to Mr. Saotome's class, he was there to "greet" them.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, did you study the Pythagorean Theorem yesterday?" Mr. Saotome asked, once she walked into the classroom.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "A squared plus b squared equals c squared, sir." Kagome recited the information that Inuyasha had helped her remember yesterday.  
  
"Good job, Inuyasha!" Mr. Saotome praised.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Yes, he is the one that helped you remember that, right?" Mr. Saotome asked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded. "I guess that you did a good job remembering what he told you, Kagome. Good job." Mr. Saotome told Kagome.  
  
At hearing Mr. Saotome's praise directed at Kagome for the first time EVER, the class looked over in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Did he just say to Kagome what I THINK he just said?" Eri leaned over and ask Yuka.  
  
Yuka nodded her head, "I know; it scares me too."  
  
"There's something REALLY weird going on if Mr. Saotome actually said something the Kagome that wasn't mean. It is even weirder that he praised her." Ayumi whispered to Yuka and Eri.  
  
When the bells rang, Kagome and Inuyasha had already taken their seats.  
  
"Okay, class. The bell just rang. I want everyone to get started on today's assignment." Mr. Saotome directed the class, after clearing his throat.  
  
It took everyone, (with the exception of Inuyasha), to the end of class to finish the assignment.  
  
The five friends walked together to Biology.  
  
Mrs. Nishimori greeted them at the door. "We are dissecting earthworms today. I will assign each of you to a partner once class begins." Mrs. Nishimori said cheerfully.  
  
They sat together, as usual. When the bell rang, Mrs. Nishimori walked up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Okay I want everyone to listen up. I will call out who you will be paired with today for dissecting earthworms." Mrs. Nishimori made sure that she had everyone's attention before she called out partners. "Eri and Yuka will be partners. Ayumi and Kagome will be partners."  
  
'Damn it! I wanted to be partners with her!' Inuyasha cursed to himself.  
  
"Hojo and Inuyasha will be partners." Inuyasha groaned, and so did Hojo and all of girls in the class, (they all had hopes of having Inuyasha for a partner.) Mrs. Nishimori called out the rest of the pairs, and directed that everyone go to the lab.  
  
"Don't we get gloves?" asked one girl as Mrs. Nishimori put a nine inch long earthworm onto her and her partner's dissecting pan.  
  
"You don't need any gloves; it's only an earthworm." Mrs. Nishimori answered.  
  
"And why can't we use scalpels?" another girl asked as she stared at the scissors that were handed to her.  
  
"Scissors are fine. I am afraid that some of you might get hurt if you use a scalpel. Scissors work just as good, if not better." Mrs. Nishimori explained.  
  
All of the girls in the class groaned when their earthworm was put onto their dissecting pan.  
  
'Eww, I am NOT touching that!' Hojo promised to himself.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the chart that they were given and began to cut where instructed. 'Start on the Posterior Ventricle side and use a needle to make an abrasion in the skin.' Inuyasha read the instructions.  
  
"Homo, aren't you going to help?" Inuyasha asked as nicely as he could muster.  
  
Hojo looked at the insides of the earthworm and turned a slight shade of green. "No, why would I ever help you? Anyway, my name is HOJO not HOMO." Hojo tried to sound tough.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care; it's your grade too." Inuyasha said, and continued to cut the earthworm.  
  
When Inuyasha finished cutting the earthworm, he read the next directions. Inuyasha did as it read, and used the scissors to cut through the thin lining on the inside.  
  
"Feh, you're such a wimp." Inuyasha told Hojo.  
  
"I am NOT a wimp..." Hojo tried to think of his best counterattack. (A/N: But whoever said that he was good at the thinking process?) "YOU are the wimp." Hojo growled back.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "How am I the wimp? You are the one that's afraid to touch a damn earthworm." Inuyasha explained.  
  
Apparently, the whole class was listening to their conversation, because everyone looked at Hojo and laughed. Even Mrs. Nishimori laughed some. Hojo turned bright red.  
  
"The bell is about to ring." Mrs. Nishimori announced. "Wrap your earthworm in a wet paper towel with you and your partner's names on it."  
  
Everyone did as she said, and gave Hojo funny glances as they passed him.  
  
"I don't know why everyone used to like him." One girl whispered to her friend as they walked past him.  
  
"What are you talking about? You used to like him too." Her friend replied.  
  
"Well... Inuyasha is WAY cuter." She responded, and her friend nodded her head with a big smile at Inuyasha.  
  
When the bell rang, Kagome went with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to the girl's locker room. Inuyasha went to the boy's locker room.  
  
They played tennis again in PE, and everyone was released 10 minutes before the bell rang to get dressed.  
  
When the bell rang, Inuyasha met Kagome as they went to their lockers. Then they walked home.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha, what would you like for dinner tonight? Ramen?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she gave his ears the usual tweak.  
  
"Sounds great." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"We have to go and do our homework and study right now, Mom." Kagome said, and pulled Inuyasha from her mom's grip on his ears, and took him with her to her room.  
  
"So, Kagome, are you actually going to let me help you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat on her bed, as she took her homework out of her backpack.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Inuyasha sat by Kagome, and took out his homework too, (well, it was all finished.) He watched as Kagome began to practice her calligraphy on a sheet on rice paper.  
  
"Kagome, write it like this." Inuyasha showed her how to write it.  
  
"I know..." Kagome growled. "I don't need your help." Kagome insisted.  
  
'He thinks he's SO smart! I have been in school a LOT longer than him; he has no right to correct me!' Kagome thought angrily.  
  
"What's your damn problem, Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't help but to get mad, since all he was doing was trying to help him like the teacher insisted.  
  
Kagome looked up from her work, and dropped her pen. Her eyes seemed to flash red.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head. 'She didn't have to yell so loud; I am right here. What's she so mad about anyway?' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"Get out of my room! Go play a videogame with Sota on his Playstation or something." Kagome yelled, and pushed the confused hanyou out of her room.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to tell Kagome that he needed his stuff, Kagome picked it up and opened the door and threw it at Inuyasha and slammed her door.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his things and went to Sota's room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sota asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. She is in a bad mood I guess." Inuyasha explained with a shrug.  
  
Sota convinced Inuyasha to play another fighting game with him until dinner was ready. Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sota, dinner is ready." She told them, and then did the same to Kagome.  
  
Kagome got to the table first, though. She sat on the end, so Inuyasha couldn't sit next to her. Inuyasha decided to sit next to Sota. They ate in peace.  
  
When dinner was over, Kagome went to take a bath.  
  
Kagome tried to clear her mind, in the warm bubble bath.  
  
'I guess that I was a little hard on Inuyasha; maybe I overreacted. He WAS only trying to help me, anyway.' Kagome sighed, and decided that she would make it up to him.  
  
Kagome washed herself, and her hair. Then she got out of the bathtub, dried off, and put on her pajamas.  
  
She knocked cautiously on the door. "Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"What in the seven hells do you want, wench?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome let it slide. "Can you come out here for a second?" she pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, but stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He followed Kagome to her room, and she shut the door behind him.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka giggled. (A/N: This is what they did today in Biology.)  
  
"Are you serious? You actually haven't French kissed Inuyasha yet?" Ayumi asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned bright red. "Well... it's none of your business." Kagome replied.  
  
Kagome's three friends laughed even more.  
  
"I will take that as a 'NO!'" Eri whispered to Yuka and Ayumi.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
(A/N: Maybe this is why Kagome is mad.)  
  
"I am sorry for yelling at you and throwing your stuff at your and slamming the door on you when you were only trying to help." Kagome apologized.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said, and turned away. 'I am not letting her off the hook that easily.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Shh." Kagome said, and put a finger to Inuyasha's lips.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a weird look. Then, Kagome took her finger off his lips and pinned him on the bed, and pushed herself against him as she gave him a kiss. Their lips locked and Kagome parted her lips and let her tongue travel inside his mouth. Inuyasha's eyes widened, (A/N: He is from the feudal era of Japan; I don't think that they French kissed back then.) Then, Inuyasha relaxed, and did the same as Kagome. He put his arms around her, and pulled her under him, so she was pinned by him, instead of the other way around. They continued to kiss each other passionately, and then Inuyasha pulled back when he was out of breath. They both breathed heavily, and Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.  
  
"I forgive you Kagome." Inuyasha said jokingly. "I love you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, and ran her fingers through his hair. Somehow, even though his hair was messed up, it felt like silk.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome leaned in closer and began to French kiss again. Kagome let her arms wander on his back, and she let out a cry of pleasure and excitement when Inuyasha began to push his body against hers harder. (A/N: In case you were wondering (HANTAI!), they ARE fully clothed, and I don't intend to put anything lemon or lime in my story.)  
  
Sota heard Kagome's "cry of pleasure and excitement" and went to Kagome's room to investigate. Sota's eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha on top of his sister. Both of their hair was messed up, and Kagome was in her pajamas, (which were messed up looking too.) Sota put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"MOM!!! Kagome is making babies with Inuyasha!" Sota yelled at the top of his lungs and ran down the stairs to get his mom.  
  
"I knew that boy was trouble." Jii-chan whispered to himself, and continued to read the paper.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged worried glances. They got up, and fixed their hair, and Kagome tried her best to make sure that they looked perfectly normal.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned at Sota, "Sota! I know that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything like that! It is Kagome I am worried about..." Mrs. Higurashi thought out loud. "Leave them alone, and go to bed."  
  
"But, MOM!" Sota whined.  
  
"No, go to bed." She told him, and pointed to his room.  
  
'It looks like I will DEFINITELY be having grandchildren sooner than I thought.' Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the thought of how cute her "future grandchildren" would look like.  
  
Sota sighed, and went to his room and was asleep by the time that Inuyasha crawled into bed. Inuyasha waited a while to make sure that it was safe to go back to Sota's room and go to sleep.  
  
Kagome sighed, and went to sleep after Inuyasha left.  
  
That's the end of chapter 23 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked it! Tell me any ideas that you have!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!  
  
Here are some responses to my reviews-  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks- hey you know it is possible to post off Danish computers...I did that last year. No I don't live in Denmark. It is possible though.  
  
Response- I asked my step dad, and he told me that you can, but you have to go to a café to go online... He told me that I won't be going online there; we will be busy sightseeing, which is true.  
  
Inuyasha94- if I was a girl in the anime Inuyasha I would steal his heart and kill Kagome even though they make a cute couple and I had a strange dream that Sessy-sama tried French kissing Inuyasha. Well Inuyasha fainted and joined the sailor scouts in fighting prince diamond and the nega baddies, in black and red leather suit.  
  
Response- Well, I am not sure why you would kill Kagome, but do whatever floats your boat, I guess.  
  
Inuyasha94- PLEASE DONT MAKE ME WAIT ANOTHER WEEK LIKE YOU DID WHEN I STARTED READING YOUR STORY.IGNORE THOSE OTHER JERKS WHO DONT REVIEW, THINK ABOUT WHATS BEST FOR ME. I'LL MAKE A FAN CLUB IN HONOR OF YOU. I MADE A FAN CLUB OF MY FRIEND JOY-CHAN AND I CAN MAKE ONE FOR YOU.  
  
Response- Well, I am sorry, but I couldn't get this chapter up sooner. I am sorry that you had to wait a week, and I don't think that it is necessary to make a fan club, (nobody would join a fan club for me, anyway, lol.)  
  
I will add the rest of the responses to the reviews in the next chapter, okay? I hope that everyone understood where to find this chapter -_-'''. Well, thanks again for the reviews, and keep it up, (please? For me? Oh well... I will take that silence as a 'NO!') 


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for all of the reviews! Hopefully, everyone understood where to go in order to find chapter 23 of "Break the Love Spell!" I am in California right now, my mom's wedding reception was yesterday; that is why we are here. Hopefully, I won't really need to study for any of my finals, so I have time to write more chapters. I am sorry that I didn't have much time to write chapters, but I will try my best to write as much as I can this week. Don't forget that on Friday, (May 30), I will be going to Copenhagen, Denmark. The plane stops in London, England. I won't be back from my trip until June 6. I won't be able to make chapters when I am there, but as soon as I get back, I will have time to write a lot. (Well, as along as my little brother doesn't bother me and tell me to get off the computer...) ANYWAY, here is your well deserved chapter 23!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 24- Inuyasha and Kagome Making Babies?  
  
(A/N: It is Tuesday, May 13 in the story, (Inuyasha's second day of school.)  
  
"Don't even THINK about it, Buyo!" Kagome warned her cat, after she woke up. Kagome picked up Buyo, (who was about to throw up on her face again), and put him on the ground.  
  
After everyone got ready, and ate breakfast, they headed out the door for school.  
  
"Ittekimasu!" Kagome yelled to her mom as she went out the door with Inuyasha. (A/N: Ittekimasu is what you say when you are leaving for school in Japanese.)  
  
Kagome walked with Inuyasha to their school, (Kagome refused to ride on Inuyasha's back since there were people around.)  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all greeted the hanyou at the same time once they arrived at the school.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome looked at her friends, 'How rude! They say hi to Inuyasha and not me, their own friend!' Kagome gave them a death glare.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome." Ayumi said, and laughed nervously, followed by Yuka and Eri.  
  
Kagome stomped off towards the inside of the school. Inuyasha followed her wearily.  
  
Kagome stopped when she reached a big sign. "End of the school year dance: Saturday, May 17." Inuyasha walked up behind her and read the sign too.  
  
Kagome imagined Inuyasha coming with her to the dance, dressed up and acting like a gentleman. (A/N: Kagome has some wishful thinking, wouldn't you say?)  
  
"What's an 'end of the school year dance,' Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why she was looking at the sign with awe in her eyes.  
  
One of the girls that Inuyasha had in one of his classes, (followed by at least 5 more), came up to him, more than happy to give an explanation.  
  
'I guess they didn't have dances in Kyoto.' she thought. "It is where you get all dressed up and go to the school with your date and dance." she said.  
  
All of the girls gave Inuyasha hopeful looks, "Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked.  
  
One girl shoved her out of the way, "No, you'll go to the dance with me."  
  
"No, he likes me better!" all the girls began to fight over who Inuyasha would choose as his date to the dance.  
  
Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka ran up to the crowd, wondering what was going on. They read the sign and listened to what some of the girls were saying.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled over everyone.  
  
'Maybe if I stand up for her, she will let me dance with Inuyasha at LEAST once.' Yuka thought.  
  
"Inuyasha is going to the dance with his girlfriend, Kagome, not any of you, so just leave him alone!" Yuka explained.  
  
The girls gave her death glares, but walked off.  
  
"So, what do you think, Inuyasha? Do you want to come to the dance with me?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't quite grasp the concept of dances, but decided if Kagome wanted to go, then he might as well. "I guess..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Great!" 'Now I just need to get a dress, and shoes, and...' Kagome thought of all the things that she would need to buy.  
  
"Come on, let's go to class." Inuyasha suggested. They went to their lockers and then to history.  
  
Inuyasha saw that Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had already chosen their seats in the class to be next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the seat next to him, (thankfully, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had saved the closest one for her.) Inuyasha and Kagome moaned when they looked from their watches that read "8:00" then to all the girls that were filing into class early to confirm the closest spot possible to their eye candy, Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "Do you still want to go to your time tomorrow?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled some, "Ya..." 'It beats all these idiots staring at me.' Inuyasha thought as he growled at the girls that were swooning over him.  
  
"Okay! You still want to come with me to the dance Friday, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Inuyasha confirmed.  
  
Kagome smiled, 'I can't wait to go shopping and buy my dress and everything...'  
  
Kagome turned to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, "You are all going to the dance, right?"  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay, then do you want to come shopping with me to buy everything?" Kagome asked.  
  
They smiled. "Of course!" Eri replied.  
  
"What day do you want to go?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"And what time?" Yuka chimed in.  
  
Kagome thought about it. 'I can't go tomorrow, because we will be going to Inuyasha's time. I DEFINITELY can't go the day of the dance, so I guess Thursday is the soonest day that I can go. As for what time, I don't know. I will have to ask Mom, and go shopping after all of my homework is done.'  
  
"Thursday, and I will ask my mom what time we can go. I am sure that I will have to get all of my homework done first." Kagome told her 3 friends.  
  
They chatted about what they were thinking of wearing to the dance and other things until the 8:30 bell rang.  
  
Once class began, Mrs. Sumisawa went up to the board and wrote the day's assignment.  
  
"Okay, class. I hope that everyone read sections one and two yesterday. Today you have to read sections three and four in chapter 19. Tomorrow plan on reviewing over the chapter." Mrs. Sumisawa told everyone.  
  
Everyone, (with the exception of the girls in the class who thought that they would just read the chapter at home and daydream about Inuyasha now), read through the chapter in class, until the bell rang.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. It's time to go to Japanese." Kagome tugged on his arm.  
  
Inuyasha finished reading the paragraph that he was on, (the last one), and got up, and grabbed his stuff.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walked together to their second period class. (A/N: Has anyone noticed that Kagome had Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in ALL of her classes? Well, at least she does in this story.)  
  
After Japanese, they all went together to English. (A/N: Sorry, I am fast forwarding through some classes in this chapter because I want to hurry up and finish this chapter. Also, I can't think of anything interesting to bother putting in right now.)  
  
Inuyasha looked longingly at Kagome who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. He turned, and faced the front of the classroom when he saw Hojo enter.  
  
"Hi, Kagome. How are you?" Hojo asked with a big smile on his face. (A/N: He rarely doesn't have a big smile on his face.)  
  
Kagome smiled back, despite the fact that she wasn't half as thrilled to see Hojo as she looked, "I am fine, Hojo, thanks." Kagome replied politely.  
  
Before Kagome had a chance to ask, "And how are you, Hojo?" Hojo began to talk again.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to the End of the School Year Dance on Friday?" Hojo asked.  
  
Inuyasha, of course, had been listening to the whole conversation, (which wasn't too interesting until now.) Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair when he heard that, 'I told him yesterday that she is MY girlfriend, MINE! She wouldn't want to go anywhere with him anyway.' Inuyasha thought, growling slightly.  
  
Kagome looked worriedly at her boyfriend who seemed pretty angry. Kagome laughed nervously. "No, I can't Hojo. I already told Inuyasha that I would go with him." Kagome responded.  
  
'Anyway, I wouldn't want to go with you even if Inuyasha wasn't going with me.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Remember, Hojo? Inuyasha TOLD you that he is my boyfriend yesterday." Kagome explained.  
  
'Just who does she think that she is? No, this is not Kagome's fault, it is Inuyasha's.' Hojo thought. (A/N: Don't ask me where he came up with that. He had to blame everything on Inuyasha, I guess.) 'I can go to the dance with ANYONE that I want to, but the ONE GIRL that I ask first told me no! How rude! Oh well, I can't blame her, Inuyasha probably told her to say that or something.' Hojo decided.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, sorry." Hojo apologized, and went to his seat, just before the bell rang.  
  
Hojo sat, plotting how he would get back at Inuyasha for the rest of class, while everyone else did their work and listened to Ms. Nishizawa talk.  
  
After English was over, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and followed Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to lunch.  
  
Inuyasha ate in peace, while Kagome talked with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi excitedly about the dance.  
  
When lunch was over, Kagome moaned. "Come on, Inuyasha. It's time to go to Algebra."  
  
When they got to Mr. Saotome's class, he was there to "greet" them.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, did you study the Pythagorean Theorem yesterday?" Mr. Saotome asked, once she walked into the classroom.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "A squared plus b squared equals c squared, sir." Kagome recited the information that Inuyasha had helped her remember yesterday.  
  
"Good job, Inuyasha!" Mr. Saotome praised.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Yes, he is the one that helped you remember that, right?" Mr. Saotome asked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded. "I guess that you did a good job remembering what he told you, Kagome. Good job." Mr. Saotome told Kagome.  
  
At hearing Mr. Saotome's praise directed at Kagome for the first time EVER, the class looked over in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Did he just say to Kagome what I THINK he just said?" Eri leaned over and ask Yuka.  
  
Yuka nodded her head, "I know; it scares me too."  
  
"There's something REALLY weird going on if Mr. Saotome actually said something the Kagome that wasn't mean. It is even weirder that he praised her." Ayumi whispered to Yuka and Eri.  
  
When the bells rang, Kagome and Inuyasha had already taken their seats.  
  
"Okay, class. The bell just rang. I want everyone to get started on today's assignment." Mr. Saotome directed the class, after clearing his throat.  
  
It took everyone, (with the exception of Inuyasha), to the end of class to finish the assignment.  
  
The five friends walked together to Biology.  
  
Mrs. Nishimori greeted them at the door. "We are dissecting earthworms today. I will assign each of you to a partner once class begins." Mrs. Nishimori said cheerfully.  
  
They sat together, as usual. When the bell rang, Mrs. Nishimori walked up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Okay I want everyone to listen up. I will call out who you will be paired with today for dissecting earthworms." Mrs. Nishimori made sure that she had everyone's attention before she called out partners. "Eri and Yuka will be partners. Ayumi and Kagome will be partners."  
  
'Damn it! I wanted to be partners with her!' Inuyasha cursed to himself.  
  
"Hojo and Inuyasha will be partners." Inuyasha groaned, and so did Hojo and all of girls in the class, (they all had hopes of having Inuyasha for a partner.) Mrs. Nishimori called out the rest of the pairs, and directed that everyone go to the lab.  
  
"Don't we get gloves?" asked one girl as Mrs. Nishimori put a nine inch long earthworm onto her and her partner's dissecting pan.  
  
"You don't need any gloves; it's only an earthworm." Mrs. Nishimori answered.  
  
"And why can't we use scalpels?" another girl asked as she stared at the scissors that were handed to her.  
  
"Scissors are fine. I am afraid that some of you might get hurt if you use a scalpel. Scissors work just as good, if not better." Mrs. Nishimori explained.  
  
All of the girls in the class groaned when their earthworm was put onto their dissecting pan.  
  
'Eww, I am NOT touching that!' Hojo promised to himself.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the chart that they were given and began to cut where instructed. 'Start on the Posterior Ventricle side and use a needle to make an abrasion in the skin.' Inuyasha read the instructions.  
  
"Homo, aren't you going to help?" Inuyasha asked as nicely as he could muster.  
  
Hojo looked at the insides of the earthworm and turned a slight shade of green. "No, why would I ever help you? Anyway, my name is HOJO not HOMO." Hojo tried to sound tough.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care; it's your grade too." Inuyasha said, and continued to cut the earthworm.  
  
When Inuyasha finished cutting the earthworm, he read the next directions. Inuyasha did as it read, and used the scissors to cut through the thin lining on the inside.  
  
"Feh, you're such a wimp." Inuyasha told Hojo.  
  
"I am NOT a wimp..." Hojo tried to think of his best counterattack. (A/N: But whoever said that he was good at the thinking process?) "YOU are the wimp." Hojo growled back.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "How am I the wimp? You are the one that's afraid to touch a damn earthworm." Inuyasha explained.  
  
Apparently, the whole class was listening to their conversation, because everyone looked at Hojo and laughed. Even Mrs. Nishimori laughed some. Hojo turned bright red.  
  
"The bell is about to ring." Mrs. Nishimori announced. "Wrap your earthworm in a wet paper towel with you and your partner's names on it."  
  
Everyone did as she said, and gave Hojo funny glances as they passed him.  
  
"I don't know why everyone used to like him." One girl whispered to her friend as they walked past him.  
  
"What are you talking about? You used to like him too." Her friend replied.  
  
"Well... Inuyasha is WAY cuter." She responded, and her friend nodded her head with a big smile at Inuyasha.  
  
When the bell rang, Kagome went with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to the girl's locker room. Inuyasha went to the boy's locker room.  
  
They played tennis again in PE, and everyone was released 10 minutes before the bell rang to get dressed.  
  
When the bell rang, Inuyasha met Kagome as they went to their lockers. Then they walked home.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha, what would you like for dinner tonight? Ramen?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she gave his ears the usual tweak.  
  
"Sounds great." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"We have to go and do our homework and study right now, Mom." Kagome said, and pulled Inuyasha from her mom's grip on his ears, and took him with her to her room.  
  
"So, Kagome, are you actually going to let me help you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat on her bed, as she took her homework out of her backpack.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Inuyasha sat by Kagome, and took out his homework too, (well, it was all finished.) He watched as Kagome began to practice her calligraphy on a sheet on rice paper.  
  
"Kagome, write it like this." Inuyasha showed her how to write it.  
  
"I know..." Kagome growled. "I don't need your help." Kagome insisted.  
  
'He thinks he's SO smart! I have been in school a LOT longer than him; he has no right to correct me!' Kagome thought angrily.  
  
"What's your damn problem, Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't help but to get mad, since all he was doing was trying to help him like the teacher insisted.  
  
Kagome looked up from her work, and dropped her pen. Her eyes seemed to flash red.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head. 'She didn't have to yell so loud; I am right here. What's she so mad about anyway?' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"Get out of my room! Go play a videogame with Sota on his Playstation or something." Kagome yelled, and pushed the confused hanyou out of her room.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to tell Kagome that he needed his stuff, Kagome picked it up and opened the door and threw it at Inuyasha and slammed her door.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his things and went to Sota's room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sota asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. She is in a bad mood I guess." Inuyasha explained with a shrug.  
  
Sota convinced Inuyasha to play another fighting game with him until dinner was ready. Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sota, dinner is ready." She told them, and then did the same to Kagome.  
  
Kagome got to the table first, though. She sat on the end, so Inuyasha couldn't sit next to her. Inuyasha decided to sit next to Sota. They ate in peace.  
  
When dinner was over, Kagome went to take a bath.  
  
Kagome tried to clear her mind, in the warm bubble bath.  
  
'I guess that I was a little hard on Inuyasha; maybe I overreacted. He WAS only trying to help me, anyway.' Kagome sighed, and decided that she would make it up to him.  
  
Kagome washed herself, and her hair. Then she got out of the bathtub, dried off, and put on her pajamas.  
  
She knocked cautiously on the door. "Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"What in the seven hells do you want, wench?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome let it slide. "Can you come out here for a second?" she pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, but stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He followed Kagome to her room, and she shut the door behind him.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka giggled. (A/N: This is what they did today in Biology.)  
  
"Are you serious? You actually haven't French kissed Inuyasha yet?" Ayumi asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned bright red. "Well... it's none of your business." Kagome replied.  
  
Kagome's three friends laughed even more.  
  
"I will take that as a 'NO!'" Eri whispered to Yuka and Ayumi.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
(A/N: Maybe this is why Kagome is mad.)  
  
"I am sorry for yelling at you and throwing your stuff at your and slamming the door on you when you were only trying to help." Kagome apologized.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said, and turned away. 'I am not letting her off the hook that easily.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Shh." Kagome said, and put a finger to Inuyasha's lips.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a weird look. Then, Kagome took her finger off his lips and pinned him on the bed, and pushed herself against him as she gave him a kiss. Their lips locked and Kagome parted her lips and let her tongue travel inside his mouth. Inuyasha's eyes widened, (A/N: He is from the feudal era of Japan; I don't think that they French kissed back then.) Then, Inuyasha relaxed, and did the same as Kagome. He put his arms around her, and pulled her under him, so she was pinned by him, instead of the other way around. They continued to kiss each other passionately, and then Inuyasha pulled back when he was out of breath. They both breathed heavily, and Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.  
  
"I forgive you Kagome." Inuyasha said jokingly. "I love you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, and ran her fingers through his hair. Somehow, even though his hair was messed up, it felt like silk.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome leaned in closer and began to French kiss again. Kagome let her arms wander on his back, and she let out a cry of pleasure and excitement when Inuyasha began to push his body against hers harder. (A/N: In case you were wondering (HANTAI!), they ARE fully clothed, and I don't intend to put anything lemon or lime in my story.)  
  
Sota heard Kagome's "cry of pleasure and excitement" and went to Kagome's room to investigate. Sota's eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha on top of his sister. Both of their hair was messed up, and Kagome was in her pajamas, (which were messed up looking too.) Sota put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"MOM!!! Kagome is making babies with Inuyasha!" Sota yelled at the top of his lungs and ran down the stairs to get his mom.  
  
"I knew that boy was trouble." Jii-chan whispered to himself, and continued to read the paper.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged worried glances. They got up, and fixed their hair, and Kagome tried her best to make sure that they looked perfectly normal.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned at Sota, "Sota! I know that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything like that! It is Kagome I am worried about..." Mrs. Higurashi thought out loud. "Leave them alone, and go to bed."  
  
"But, MOM!" Sota whined.  
  
"No, go to bed." She told him, and pointed to his room.  
  
'It looks like I will DEFINITELY be having grandchildren sooner than I thought.' Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the thought of how cute her "future grandchildren" would look like.  
  
Sota sighed, and went to his room and was asleep by the time that Inuyasha crawled into bed. Inuyasha waited a while to make sure that it was safe to go back to Sota's room and go to sleep.  
  
Kagome sighed, and went to sleep after Inuyasha left.  
  
That's the end of chapter 23 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked it! Tell me any ideas that you have!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!  
  
Here are some responses to my reviews-  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks- hey you know it is possible to post off Danish computers...I did that last year. No I don't live in Denmark. It is possible though.  
  
Response- I asked my step dad, and he told me that you can, but you have to go to a café to go online... He told me that I won't be going online there; we will be busy sightseeing, which is true.  
  
Inuyasha94- if I was a girl in the anime Inuyasha I would steal his heart and kill Kagome even though they make a cute couple and I had a strange dream that Sessy-sama tried French kissing Inuyasha. Well Inuyasha fainted and joined the sailor scouts in fighting prince diamond and the nega baddies, in black and red leather suit.  
  
Response- Well, I am not sure why you would kill Kagome, but do whatever floats your boat, I guess.  
  
Inuyasha94- PLEASE DONT MAKE ME WAIT ANOTHER WEEK LIKE YOU DID WHEN I STARTED READING YOUR STORY.IGNORE THOSE OTHER JERKS WHO DONT REVIEW, THINK ABOUT WHATS BEST FOR ME. I'LL MAKE A FAN CLUB IN HONOR OF YOU. I MADE A FAN CLUB OF MY FRIEND JOY-CHAN AND I CAN MAKE ONE FOR YOU.  
  
Response- Well, I am sorry, but I couldn't get this chapter up sooner. I am sorry that you had to wait a week, and I don't think that it is necessary to make a fan club, (nobody would join a fan club for me, anyway, lol.)  
  
I will add the rest of the responses to the reviews in the next chapter, okay? I hope that everyone understood where to find this chapter -_-'''. Well, thanks again for the reviews, and keep it up, (please? For me? Oh well... I will take that silence as a 'NO!') 


	25. Chapter 25

In case you didn't notice, I put the last chapter as the one after "GAH!" just so nobody was confused, (sorry if you are confused anyway.) So, let's just call this one chapter 25, since that last one showed up as chapter 24. I am trying my best to write the story, but the chapters are always longer now that Inuyasha is in school, so it takes me longer to write the chapters. I REALLY need to study for 3 of my exams, but I will TRY to post everyday. If everyone keeps reviewing, then I might get 2 chapters posted Thursday since I won't be able to post one Friday, (I won't be able to post until June 6th, when I come back from Europe.) What did everyone think of the last chapter? I want to know whether you liked the last scene, or if you were just freaked out by it. I only put it there because I knew some of my readers would like it, (personally, it even freaked me out.) ANYWAY, here is chapter 25 of "Break the Love Spell!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 25- Miroku and Sango?  
  
(A/N: Get ready, I am about to fast-forward through a bunch of this day; I need to write about what happens in Inuyasha's time when they go there. Oh, in the story, today is Wednesday May 14.)  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sota get up in the morning and got ready for school. Inuyasha and Kagome went to school together; they didn't talk much in class, because they were embarrassed about Sota's accusation from the day before. When school let out, they walked home together in silence. (A/N: Look! I made the school day fit into one paragraph! Sorry... I am done fast- forwarding.)  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" Sota said excitedly when he saw Inuyasha enter their home. (A/N: He obviously has forgotten about last night.)  
  
"Hey, kid." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Will you come play Playstation games with me?" Sota asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No, Sota. Kagome and I are about to go to my time." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Did you finish all of your homework?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yes, did you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Let's go put our stuff upstairs and go to the well." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha responded, and walked with her upstairs and put his backpack on his bed.  
  
"Can I get changed out of my school clothes and into my kimono?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Hai, but hurry up." Kagome answered with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. When he came out, he was wearing his red kimono.  
  
"Let's go." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Bye, Mom! We'll be in Inuyasha's time; we will be back by 9 at the latest!" Kagome told her mom, and went to the well with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome exchanged glances with Inuyasha, and they held hands as they jumped into the well.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the well, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and even Kirara and Myoga were there to greet them.  
  
"KAGOME, YOU CAME LIKE YOU PROMISED!" Shippo yelled happily, as he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Hello, Shippo. I have a surprise for you." Kagome said, and handed a chocolate bar to the kitsune.  
  
"Sweet, brown rectangles! You're the best!" Shippo said, and hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome laughed and pat the kitsune on the head when he un-wrapped the chocolate bar, and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo said with a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku greeted them.  
  
"Hello, Miroku. What did you guys do when we were gone?" Kagome said half jokingly.  
  
Miroku and Sango mentally reviewed the events of a few days ago.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was a warm, sunny Monday, (the day after Kagome and Inuyasha's date in Inuyasha's time; Monday, May *looks at calendar* 12th.) the wind blew lightly and Shippo, Kaede, Kirara, and Myoga the flea were all in the hut.  
  
Sango had been out walking, when she noticed Miroku was sitting down.  
  
"Hey, Miroku..." Sango said, as she walked up to him. 'This is weird... I don't detect anything hentai about him right now.' Sango gave him a worried look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
She squatted next to him and put her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" Sango asked the monk. She couldn't find any better explanation for his lack of... being a hentai.  
  
Miroku smiled, and pulled her hand away from his forehead. "I am fine, Sango."  
  
Sango relaxed and sat next to the monk. They stared into the sky for a while.  
  
Miroku broke the silence, "Sango... don't you think that it is great that Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship has worked after everything that happened?" Miroku said, as he continued his gaze in the sky.  
  
Sango thought about this, 'Is this a trick question?' Sango decided that she could trust Miroku right now, since he wasn't trying anything hentai.  
  
"Hai... it is." Sango answered.  
  
'I wonder what it would be like if me and Miroku became boyfriend and girlfriend...' Sango thought, then realized what she was thinking, and shook the thought from her mind. 'But, I can't help but to wonder why he has asked every woman he has met to bare his child, except me.' Sango thought with a sigh. 'It's not like I'm jealous or anything...' Sango reasoned.  
  
Miroku also imagined the possibility of them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, but not in a perverted way or anything like that.  
  
Miroku slowly, and cautiously, put his hand on top of Sango's hand. At first, Sango tensed, and glanced from the corner of her eyes at his hand. Then she relaxed again when she knew it wasn't going anywhere forbidden.  
  
They sat and looked into the sky for a few more minutes and walked back to Kaede's hut, hand in hand.  
  
They stood outside the hut, and released their hands. Sango blushed slightly, and directed her gaze from Miroku to the ground.  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "Come on, let's go inside." he suggested and walked in the hut, and she followed.  
  
(A/N: That is the first Sango and Miroku fluff that I have put in the story so far. Was it okay? Did you like it?)  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, and blushed, and turned away.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gave them odd looks.  
  
"Nothing... we did... nothing..." Sango whispered.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said.  
  
"You are acting REALLY strange." Inuyasha admitted.  
  
(A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't super long, but I posted it the next day, so keep that in mind.)  
  
They went back to the hut where Inuyasha told everyone about how he is not attending school with Kagome. They ate dinner afterwards, and Myoga even got a few sips from Inuyasha, before he squished him.  
  
After everyone had talked, and it was 8:00, Kagome decided that they should get home.  
  
"Bye, everyone! We will be back this weekend, okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kaede nodded her head. "We will see ye two then. Bye." Kaede said, and waved as Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well together.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha got back, they decided that they should just go to sleep.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Inuyasha." Kagome told him, and went to her bedroom to sleep, and he went into Sota and his bedroom to sleep.  
  
That is the end of this chapter! I hope that you liked it! I am sorry that it wasn't really long. Please tell me what you thought of the last scene in chapter 24. Also tell me what you thought of the Miroku and Sango fluff I added to this one.  
  
Here are some responses to my reviewers-  
  
Carrie- you made it seem that Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to go to school with her, like she is ashamed to have him there. Or she doesn't want him to meet her friends and Hojo.  
  
Response- Kagome knew that her friends would swoon over Inuyasha, her new boyfriend. You have to admit, you wouldn't want all of your friends flirting with your boyfriend, (especially if it was Inuyasha!) I think that I would want to keep him all to myself too. Kagome also knew how jealous Inuyasha gets over Hojo. She doesn't want them starting anything at school.  
  
Sauratos- one week! One week... that's not cool man. *crawls into fetal position and starts sucking thumb* that's not cool.  
  
Response- I am Sorry about that. I am going to post a lot more often once I get back from Europe, I will be out of school then. YAY!  
  
Paul Powell- I just read it and I think you should have homo I mean Hojo try to fight and get his ass kick but good.  
  
Response- Hmm... Good idea! I think that I might put that in an upcoming chapter!  
  
Ketsueki Kyoko- Mr.Saotome? ranmaranmaranma! Why is that in the adult's only section of Visart? WHY?!  
  
Response- Yes, I have read a Ranma manga. It was okay, but I think I would have enjoyed it more if I had started out with the first Ranma manga and NOT the 21st, lol.  
  
Ryuu_Kanemeate3-)...*all of a sudden weird purple rabid radio-active fuzzy bunny zombies break in and attempt take over the house* Uh... I think I gotta go...*picks up Tetsusaiga and destroys them all* Mwa ha ha ha ha *cough, cough*  
  
Response- That is... interesting. This reminds me of how someone in Spanish today said, "There are little blue people in my head." in Spanish. It was funny.  
  
Shatsui- Its been, 1 week since you updated, leaven me hanging' and very aggravated, 5 days since Kagome screamed, 'SIT' down you freaking' hanyou doggy!  
  
Response- I am sorry I made you wait. ;) please forgive me.  
  
Ketsueki Kyoko- is Japanese class like the Japanese equivalent of English class in America/ England/ other English speaking countries?  
  
Response- Yes, (at least that it how it is in "Break the Love Spell!")  
  
Well, I have my geometry final tomorrow, so I need at least a little sleep. Oyasuminasai!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I am NOT kidding, you know what happened LAST time you didn't review! 


	26. Chapter 26

I get out of school early today, but I am really sick, and the doctor said I have Strep Throat, and I need lots of sleep. I won't be able to write two chapters today. I am sorry, but tomorrow I am going to Denmark before I even get a chance to make another chapter. I have to get out of school an hour early just so I can catch my plane, (we get out at 11:30 today and tomorrow, but tomorrow I have to get out at 10:30.) Here is chapter 26; I hope that you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 26- Inuyasha Traumatized!  
  
Kagome smiled when she woke up. "Today I get to go shopping with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi for what we are going to wear to the dance Saturday." Kagome whispered to herself. (A/N: I know that I said the dance was Friday, but I wasn't thinking. Their school week is Monday through Saturday, not like ours how we have Monday through Friday. It would make since for the dance to be Saturday. Sorry about that.)  
  
Kagome asked her mom if it was okay that she and her friends go shopping today.  
  
"That's fine, you can go as soon as you finish your homework, but don't expect any money from me to buy the dress." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.  
  
Kagome whined, "But Mom! I don't have enough!"  
  
"Okay, you can have $30, but you have to pay for the rest." Mrs. Higurashi caved in.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Kagome said, and took the $30 that her mom handed her.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got ready for school, and walked with each other to school.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Hey Kagome!" Ayumi greeted her friends.  
  
"What time are we going shopping?" Eri asked.  
  
"My mom said that I could come, she gave me $50!" Yuka said excitedly.  
  
"We are going to go once I finish my homework. I am going to make sure I get it done in school, so we have more time to shop." Kagome replied.  
  
Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi walked with Inuyasha and Kagome to their lockers so they could drop off their backpacks, and then they went together to History. (A/N: Ready for fast forwarding?)  
  
After school let out, Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, did you finish all of your homework in class like I did?" she asked the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "Are you going shopping with your friends now?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Hai, you can probably play games on the Playstation with Sota at home." Kagome answered. (A/N: I guess she forgot that Inuyasha might need something to wear special to the dance.)  
  
When they got home, Kagome got her money from her piggy bank, and said goodbye to everyone before she met up with her friends at the mall.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here for a second." Mrs. Higurashi called to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha asked when he walked up to her.  
  
Of course, she began to tweak his ears. 'Is this all she wanted?' Inuyasha thought, annoyed.  
  
"Get in the car; I am going to take you to get a tuxedo to wear for the dance." Mrs. Higurashi told him.  
  
"A what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Tuxedo, it is what you need to wear to formal things, like your dance." She explained.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and when she let go of his ears, he went to the car. They stopped when they reached the "Formalwear for Men" store.  
  
"We're here." Mrs. Higurashi told him.  
  
They got out of the car, and walked into the store.  
  
"Will you help me find a nice tuxedo that will fit this young man?" Mrs. Higurashi asked a man at the front desk.  
  
"Yes, ma'am; I will be happy to." He answered.  
  
"My name is Terry; do you have his measurements?" Terry asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, and the man led them to a door that read, "MEASUREMENT ROOM."  
  
"You can wait out here while I will take his measurements inside here." Terry told Mrs. Higurashi, who nodded and watched as he opened the door for Inuyasha.  
  
When they got inside, Terry shut the door. "Okay, I will need you to spread you legs a little more that shoulder length apart and hold your arms out like this." Terry instructed and demonstrated.  
  
Inuyasha did as told, and Terry put the tape measure across Inuyasha's arms. He wrote the number down, and then put the tape measure from Inuyasha's heel to the base of his leg, then cupped his hand on Inuyasha's... the area between Inuyasha's legs, then wrote down another number.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?! Did he just... GROPE ME?!' Inuyasha thought, with panic.  
  
"Okay, all done." Terry told Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
They walked out the room. "I have his measurements, this way please." Terry told Mrs. Higurashi, as he led her to some tuxedos.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and took one of the racks. "This one looks like it would suit you well." Mrs. Higurashi held it up. It was a black tuxedo.  
  
Terry smiled. "Yes, I think that he will look like quite the cutie in that one!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We will buy it." Mrs. Higurashi told Terry, who took it to the register and rung it up.  
  
"That'll be $207.67 ma'am." He told Mrs. Higurashi. (A/N: I am going to use the American currency, because I don't know how to convert into yen.)  
  
Inuyasha wasn't used to their money system, so he didn't understand that Mrs. Higurashi was spending A LOT of money on him. "Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha thanked her.  
  
"No problem; you are such a sweet boy." Mrs. Higurashi said, and would have tweaked his ears, if he wasn't wearing the bandana to cover them up.  
  
Inuyasha was still shaking when he got into the car, and arrived back home from the groping man.  
  
Meanwhile... Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were at the mall trying on dresses. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri had actually had theirs picked and bought, they were just waiting on Kagome.  
  
"Come on, hurry up, Kagome!" Ayumi urged.  
  
"Just a second!" Kagome called from the dressing room stall.  
  
She adjusted the straps on the dress, and cautiously opened the door.  
  
"How does it look?" Kagome asked and spun around for her friends to see.  
  
"Great!" Eri exclaimed.  
  
"You look like a movie star in that one!" Yuka chimed in.  
  
Kagome frowned. "You have said that for EVERY dress that I have tried on!" Kagome whined.  
  
"No, I am serious, you look amazing in that dress! I think you should buy it... RIGHT NOW!" Yuka added.  
  
Ayumi looked at her watch. "It is 7:30, Kagome! We have to go home soon and eat dinner!" Eri pointed out.  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. It was a long black dress that was satin, and had black sequins on the top. She twisted her lips, in thought. "I guess I will get it." Kagome decided.  
  
At hearing that, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi cheered, and helped her to the register. They had already bought their shoes and purses.  
  
The saleslady rang it up. "That'll be $43.07." She told Kagome, who handed her the money.  
  
When Kagome got back, Inuyasha was waiting; he was sitting in the chair. He seemed to be scared about something.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Inuyasha shook himself from his state. "Oh, nothing. Everything is fine." Inuyasha reassured her. 'She doesn't need to know.' Inuyasha decided.  
  
"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, we ate an hour ago, but we saved some Oden for you." Inuyasha told her, and went to the kitchen and showed her the Oden.  
  
Kagome thanked him, and microwaved it, and then she ate it.  
  
When she finished, they all went to sleep.  
  
That's the end of chapter 26! Tell me what you thought about it! When I come back from Denmark, (June 6th), I want to see lots of reviews.  
  
Here are a few responses to those who reviewed.  
  
Confused and lovin it- REVIEW!! WRITE!! HAPPY PEOPLE!! Okay?  
  
Response- I agree. I write chapter, you read and review, and we are all happy.  
  
Kagome- I love your story! It's very good! Hope you do well on you're exams...and i also hope you post soon...later, Kagome  
  
Response- I will need all the help I can get on my finals, thanks.  
  
Sailor Saturn- I liked the Mir-San fluff. I don't read a lot of it though, b/c I'm a HUGE Kag-Inu fan. I also thought the last scene of your last chappie was fine. I don't like lemons, but that was okay. Please update soon!  
  
Response- I am glad you like the Miroku Sango fluff! I am also, a huge Kagome/ Inuyasha fan! Lemons kinda freak me out.  
  
Lunatic Pandora- Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! So very, very fluff! Fluff! Fluff! Fluuhuhuff!! *image of Sesshomaru jumping around flailing his arms turning all red before shooting upwards in a trail of steam*  
  
Response- What is with the Sesshomaru thing? I don't understand lol.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Apparently, they do have the Internet in Denmark, but on this computer, they don't have Microsoft Word and the keyboards are weird, so I have to write this chapter on paper first. Today, (not in the story), is Monday, June 2nd; we got in Denmark on Saturday. If anyone wants to know about all the weird things that have gone so far on my trip, I will tell you at the end of the chapter. Last time that I saw my stepsister, Amanda, I introduced her to Inuyasha; now, she is just as obsessed as me, (she was on the trip with us.) I let her read, "Break the Love Spell!" and now she is forcing me to write this chapter. *glares up at Amanda and continues writing.* Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews; here is chapter 27. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 27- Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Hojo?  
  
(A/N: It is Friday, May 16 in the fanfic.)  
  
Inuyasha woke up a few minutes before the alarm clock went off, so he decided to wake up Kagome. He went into her bedroom and Buyo ran out. He watched Kagome's tranquil breathing and got an idea. He snickered and pinched her nose closed so she couldn't breathe. Kagome's eye's tightened, (but she wasn't aware of what was happening), and she began flailing (A/N: Isn't that a fun word?) her arms in the air.  
  
*WHACK* Kagome's hand hit Inuyasha's crotch.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head and he fell over.  
  
Kagome yawned and turned off the alarm clock when it went off. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Inuyasha was lying on the ground in pain.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and rolled over. "Nothing, wench."  
  
Inuyasha growled and got up from the floor and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
'I wonder what that was all about...' Kagome thought, then went downstairs and saw that Inuyasha and Sota had already started eating.  
  
She sat down and got herself something to eat then went with Inuyasha to brush their teeth, (for Inuyasha, fangs.) When they were both completely ready for school, they walked together to school.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! How are you?" Hojo asked as he ran up to her.  
  
"Umm... hi, Hojo. I'm-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Leave her alone, Homo. She doesn't want to talk to you." Inuyasha told Hojo, and received a menacing look back.  
  
'I am sick of him! It's time we settle this once and for all.' Hojo decided.  
  
"Inuyasha, meet me here after school." Hojo growled.  
  
"Okay, whatever..." Inuyasha said, and walked with Kagome to their lockers.  
  
'I wonder what that was all about...' Kagome thought, and laughed at the thought of Hojo trying to challenge Inuyasha to a fight.  
  
After going to their lockers, Inuyasha and Kagome met up with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in history class.  
  
"I can't wait for the dance tomorrow!" Kagome said to her friends, as they sat down in their usual seats.  
  
"I know!" Eri commented.  
  
"You have to let Inuyasha dance with us at least once!" Yuka begged.  
  
Kagome replied, "Maybe..." (A/N: This means: no.)  
  
"I got an idea! We could go to your house to get ready for the dance and do our hair and makeup!" Ayumi suggested.  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me." Kagome agreed.  
  
"So, what's all this I hear about Inuyasha and Hojo fighting after school today?" Eri asked Kagome, and glared at Inuyasha. (A/N: They are kinda gossip queens, you could say. News travels fast at their school, I guess.)  
  
"Ya, I heard that too." Yuka chimed in.  
  
"I wouldn't want Inuyasha to get hurt or anything..." Ayumi said, worriedly.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, (who was obviously listening), fell over anime style at hearing this, and sweat dropped.  
  
"What's up with them?" Yuka whispered to her friends.  
  
"They are acting weird..." Ayumi added, and Eri nodded.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got up and laughed to think that Hojo would possibly be able to inflict any pain on her half demon boyfriend. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"It's not funny; it's just an insult!" Inuyasha protested and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"What are they talking about now?" Eri whispered to Yuka and Ayumi, who both shrugged.  
  
When the bell rang, they stopped talking, and turned to face the teacher at the front of the classroom. By the time that the late bell rang, everyone was seated, and Mrs. Sumisawa smiled at the class and wrote on the board, "Pop Quiz."  
  
"Okay, class. I hope that everyone has read chapter 19, because we are having a pop quiz over it today." Mrs. Sumisawa said cheerily as she handed everyone a sheet of paper and told them to take out a pencil.  
  
The class (with the exception of Inuyasha) groaned when they looked at the questions.  
  
'I don't remember reading any of this!' Kagome thought desperately.  
  
On the other hand, Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the pop quiz.  
  
'This is TOO easy...' he thought as he began to write down the answers.  
  
Five minutes later, Inuyasha raised his hand and asked what to do when he finished.  
  
"Hand me your pop quiz." Mrs. Sumisawa instructed.  
  
Inuyasha got up, and handed his teacher his thirty-question, completed pop quiz.  
  
She looked over it, with her grading pen in hand, expecting the test to be incomplete, or to get a failing grade. Her eyebrows rose when she reached the last question and finished grading it.  
  
"100" she wrote on the top of the paper.  
  
"Good work, Inuyasha! I can tell that you studied!" she told him.  
  
It took the rest of the class 15- 20 minutes later to finish their tests, and they handed them in with less confidence in their grades. Mrs. Sumisawa shook her head in despair of the graded papers when she finished grading the class's papers. She handed each person their graded pop quiz.  
  
"Everyone needs to reread chapter 19, because most of you need to take the retest tomorrow during class. I will be lenient and let you keep your higher grade." Mrs. Sumisawa announced.  
  
"You can bring something to do in class while everyone is working on the retest." Mrs. Sumisawa said, looking at Inuyasha. (A/N: If he was in his full demon form, he'd bring Kagome! Uh... if you don't understand, he tried to mate with Kagome when he was in his full demon form. Tee hee.)  
  
When the bell rang, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagome's friends went with each other to their Japanese class. Inuyasha was happy that in this class, the assigned seats allowed him to sit by Kagome, but didn't allow all of the girls in class to sit as terribly close as possible to him. Though, there were some girls that had to sit near, (much to their liking, and to Inuyasha's disliking.) Inuyasha gagged on one of the girls' perfume; he knew that she had put WAY too much on. What he didn't know was that the reason that she put so much perfume on was because she wanted Inuyasha to like her, but obviously this wasn't working the way she had planned it to. Kagome looked worriedly at Inuyasha, and almost went over to him to ask if he was okay, but the bell rang.  
  
Then, Mr. Takenouchi went to the board and wrote down the day's assignment.  
  
"Everyone needs to read the book 'Red Scarf Girl' by Ji-li Jiang by Friday, May 23. You will have a test over it the next day." Mr. Takenouchi announced.  
  
"But that only gives us eight days to read it!" someone complained.  
  
"It's an easy read; it's only 265 pages." The teacher explained.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi handed everyone in the class a copy of the book, and they read for the rest of class.  
  
(A/N: We had to read that book for geography; you should read it, because it is a good book about the Cultural Revolution in China written by someone who experienced it firsthand. They sell them at Barnes & Nobles for $6, if you are interested.)  
  
When the bell rang, Kagome went with her boyfriend and her friends to English.  
  
'Ugg, another class with Hojo...' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her and whispered in his ear, "I don't think that you should fight Hojo. You might get in trouble. Besides, you could kill Hojo without even trying!"  
  
A smug look was plastered on Inuyasha's face at hearing that.  
  
"I won't." Inuyasha answered Kagome with a smirk.  
  
He turned back and faced the front of the classroom where the teacher was and Kagome went back to her desk.  
  
'I wonder if he meant, "I won't fight Hojo," "I won't get in trouble," or "I won't kill Hojo." Hmm... I hope that he meant the first one; he'd better have...' Kagome thought and glared at Inuyasha suspiciously.  
  
When the bell rang, Ms. Nishizawa went to her "teaching podium" at the front of the classroom and cleared her throat.  
  
"We have a vocabulary quiz today. I need everyone to take out a clean sheet of paper and label it from 1 to 8." Ms. Nishizawa instructed the class.  
  
She looked to make sure that everyone had done so before beginning the test.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" she asked to make sure.  
  
"I will tell you the word in Japanese, and I need you to write what it is in English. 1: doko. 2: Nan/ nani. 3: dare. 4: naze. 5: itsu. 6: do/ ikaga. 7: ikura. 8: ikutsu." Mrs. Nishizawa said, pausing between each number.  
  
She checked to make sure that everyone had finished.  
  
"I need everyone to switch papers with the person on your left. Today's test was over 'question words.'" She stated.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, and handed his paper to Hojo; someone else got Hojo's paper. When Mrs. Nishizawa finished calling out the answers, Hojo decided that Inuyasha didn't deserve a 100, so he went to the teacher, (before everyone got to what they made on their own test.)  
  
"Ms. Nishizawa, Inuyasha cheated off of my test and got a 100." Hojo lied.  
  
"Let me see Hojo's paper." She told the person that sat to the left of Hojo in class.  
  
"Let me see Inuyasha's paper too." She told Hojo.  
  
She took the two papers that were handed to her and studied them over.  
  
"Hojo, you got every problem wrong, and as far as I can tell, Inuyasha is the only student in the whole class with a 100. Sit back down, Hojo." Ms. Nishizawa scolded, and everyone in the class laughed at Hojo, causing his face to turn bright red.  
  
For the remainder of class, everyone studied the vocabulary for next week's vocabulary test.  
  
After class was let out, Kagome went to Inuyasha and told him happily that she made a 90 on the vocabulary test, and then they went with Kagome's friends to lunch. They went in line for their regular meals. They sat down, (Kagome was on one side of Inuyasha, and it was Yuka's turn to sit on the other side of Inuyasha, and Ayumi's turn to sit across from him and Eri had to deal with only sitting adjacent to Inuyasha like she did on Monday.) All of the girls, (with the exception of Kagome), sat in awe of Inuyasha. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi whispered something to each other, but Inuyasha was too busy slurping his ramen to be listening to what they were saying to each other.  
  
The next thing that he knew, Yuka's hand was tugging at the bandana that he wore on his head to keep everyone from knowing about his dog ears. Inuyasha grabbed the girl's wrist before she was able to take off his bandana.  
  
"Don't touch my bandana." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"I think that your bandana is cool; everyone else does too. You must be starting a new trend or something, because ever since you came to our school Monday, people have been buying bandanas and wearing them like you." Yuka explained.  
  
Kagome laughed as she looked around the cafeteria, and noticed that Yuka was right. Both guy and girls were wearing bandanas on their heads. By Monday, Kagome guessed, a lot more people will be wearing them, since they would probably have more time to go shopping on Sunday, when they don't have school.  
  
"Where'd you get your bandana, anyway?" Eri asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I got it from Kagome." He answered honestly.  
  
Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all said, "AWW!" at the same time.  
  
"How sweet!" Ayumi added. "Was it a present?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really. I gave it to him just because..." Kagome answered for him.  
  
"Well, where'd you buy it?" Ayumi asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't remember, honestly. I bet you could get one at the mall though." Kagome suggested.  
  
'Oh great, now they'll have bandanas just like mine, come Monday...' Inuyasha thought, as he finished his ramen, and got up and threw away his Styrofoam bowl.  
  
After lunch, they went together to Algebra. The only thing that happened in Algebra today was: lots of homework being assigned. Then they went to their Biology class.  
  
Mrs. Nishimori greeted them as they walked in the with a happy, "We are dissecting fish today."  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka gave an unhappy, "EWW..."  
  
But Kagome and Inuyasha were pretty used to fish, so they didn't moan or nearly throw up like some people. Inuyasha didn't expect Hojo to help much, and grabbed the dissecting pan, scissors, dissecting probe, and tweezers, and walked up to Mrs. Nishimori for the fish. Then, he went to where Hojo was and picked up the instructions for dissecting the fish and began to read to himself.  
  
Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi watched in disgust as one group of guys shoved their dissecting probe down the fish's mouth, making somewhat of a makeshift fish- kabob. They spun it around on the probe, until the teacher came and told them to stop.  
  
Once again, Hojo didn't help Inuyasha dissect the fish. Eri and Yuka put away their fish, (which they named "Stevo") and Kagome and Ayumi put away their nameless fish. After class, Kagome, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri went with each other to the girls' locker room and got changed into their P.E. outfits.  
  
"Today we are going to play Badminton." The teacher announced.  
  
After P.E. was over, Kagome met up with Inuyasha at their lockers, as usual.  
  
"Let's go home, Inuyasha. You aren't going to fight Hojo." Kagome told him, as he lifted his backpack and put it on his shoulders, like Kagome.  
  
"I know; I know..." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Then, they walked out of the school, where Hojo, (and a VERY large group of people who wanted to see Hojo get his ass kicked by Inuyasha), waited. (A/N: Ooo! Foreshadowing!)  
  
Hojo walked up to Inuyasha, trying to look confident.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go!" Hojo challenged Inuyasha, with his voice a bit shaky.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a confused look  
  
"Go...? Go where? What in the seven hells are you talking about, Hojo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Then, a bright light shone down on Inuyasha, and white doves began to fly around him as heavenly music seemingly played out of nowhere. Inuyasha grabbed one of the white doves and ate it, causing the light to stop shining on him, the heavenly music to stop playing, and the rest of the white doves to fly away, in terror. (A/N: In case you didn't notice, Inuyasha got Hojo's name right.)  
  
"Don't be a smartass, Inuyasha. Let's fight and settle this once and for all!" Hojo shot back, making some people in the crowd laugh, (including: Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.)  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, whose look told him not to fight.  
  
"Hojo, I'm not going to fight you." Inuyasha growled through his teeth, (err, fangs.)  
  
'I want to fight him just to make him shut up!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"What are you? A chicken? QUACK, QUACK, I'm Inuyasha, the chicken!" Hojo said.  
  
"BAKA, chickens don't quack; DUCKS quack!" someone from the crowd corrected Hojo.  
  
"So..." Hojo said, blushing with anger and embarrassment. "Well, he's still a chicken if he won't fight me!"  
  
"Whatever..." Inuyasha said, and started to leave.  
  
"Come back here and fight me like a man!" Hojo yelled, "This is for making me look like an idiot!" Hojo yelled angrily, and threw a punch at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even have to turn around; he just grabbed Hojo's wrist in mid-punch, and dropped it.  
  
"Shut up, Homo!" Inuyasha barked, (A/N: Tee hee, it's a play on words.)  
  
Inuyasha threw a punch to stop Hojo from making a further fool of himself, (a VERY weak punch, coming from Inuyasha.) Inuyasha only hit Hojo once, (in the face), and sent Hojo flying back into the crowd. Inuyasha smirked and walked up to look at Hojo; he was out cold. The crowd applauded Inuyasha's hit. Kagome's hands cupped over her mouth and she let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"Inuyasha... you... look what you did to Hojo... you're going to get into SO much trouble if anyone finds out..." Kagome stuttered in a whisper that only Inuyasha could hear.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and put her on his back and hurried home as fast as he could. The crowd was too busy poking Hojo, (mostly with sticks), to notice Inuyasha and Kagome leaving.  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you not to fight Hojo!" Kagome scolded the hanyou.  
  
"I was just trying to shut him up. Besides, I barely hit him; he's such a wimp..." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"I told you not to fight him, Inuyasha. If any of those people who watched tell a teacher, you could be suspended from school!" Kagome told Inuyasha, as she clung on tight to his back.  
  
"What's 'suspended'?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"They won't let you go to school with me." Kagome explained in short.  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha said, "We're here." Inuyasha told her, and she slid off his back and walked up the stairs with him.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was waiting for them at the door; once she saw Inuyasha, she took off his bandana and began the usual tweaking of his dog ears.  
  
"Mom... leave Inuyasha alone..." Kagome whined, and pulled Inuyasha out of her death grip.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sota cried out and lunged at Inuyasha, giving him a hug, (and nearly knocked the air out of the hanyou.)  
  
"Hey, kid." Inuyasha said, and patted him on the head.  
  
"Inuyasha, come upstairs with me. We..." Sota whispered into one of the hanyou's dog ears, "... need to talk." He tried to say, sounding businesslike. (A/N: Is it just me, or is Inuyasha in high demand right now?)  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as her little brother took Inuyasha with him to his bedroom and shut the door behind them.  
  
'I wonder what he's up to now...' she thought, and went to her room.  
  
"Inuyasha, your dance is tomorrow, right?" Sota asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes... who told you?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"It doesn't matter. First, you need to learn how to dance." Sota told his role model.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a weird look.  
  
"Just what are you planning?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sota grinned ear to ear. "I am going to teach you how to dance, but there's a catch: you have to devote all of your spare time to playing with me on the Playstation." Sota told him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Not ALL of my spare time; I might have other stuff to do, you know." Inuyasha told his admirer.  
  
"Like...?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, what if I have a date with Kagome or something?" he said.  
  
"Then that's fine." Sota answered. "I took lessons just so I could teach you."  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat as Sota walked over to the CD player and turned up the volume.  
  
(A/N: For poor, Inuyasha's sake, I will skip the details of Sota teaching Inuyasha how to dance, including slow dance, LOL! I would wanna see Inuyasha and Sota slow dancing together; that would be hilarious! This must be a BIG chunk out of Inuyasha's ego.)  
  
By the time Sota was finished teaching Inuyasha, they had already eaten dinner, and it was almost time for bed. When Kagome heard the music playing from Sota's room, she was a little freaked out. Inuyasha cursed every time he messed up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi called as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he emerged from the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He followed her to her room.  
  
"Inuyasha, you need to get Kagome a bouquet of flowers and a corsage to match her dress for the dance tomorrow. While, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Kagome are getting ready for the dance after school tomorrow, I will take you to go get them, okay? I think that we will just buy the flowers and things and we'll come back here and make the corsage and arrange the flowers for the bouquet ourselves, does that sound alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and thanked her, and then he went back upstairs to go to sleep.  
  
That's the end of chapter 27 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked it! Thanks for all of the reviews! Who wants to know about all of the weird things that happened when I was in Europe? Nobody? Oh well, I am telling you anyway.  
  
When we went to Tivoli, (an amusement park in Copenhagen, Denmark), me and Amanda were waiting in line and some guy with blue hair poked my arm, and showed me a ticket and said something in Danish that I didn't understand. All I said was, "Uh..." even though I knew how to say, "Do you speak English?" and "I only speak a little Danish." Tee hee. When I was playing Inuyasha with Amanda, (and my cousins were watching in amusement as we insulted each other calling each other "Kikyo" and "Sesshomaru"), Then this lady popped out of a bush, (we call her "bush woman"), and she started yelling at Amanda, (she would've yelled at me too, but I wasn't straight in front of her, like Amanda was.) She scared the living poo out of all of us. She said, "You bloody bitch! You bloody bitch, How DARE you come to Denmark and disrespect people, and talk to them like they are nothing! I have been listening to you for an hour! You bad, bad girl, you need to go, go now! And don't disrespect people like that." Even though we hadn't even been outside for an hour, let alone playing Inuyasha.  
  
Here are some responses to some reviews-  
  
Dark Amplitude- Is anyone going to find out Inuyasha has dog ears?  
  
Response- hmm... well, they almost did. That was close, lol.  
  
Ryuu_Kanemeate3- I think Kagome could have sooo gotten a better dress.  
  
Response- *Quotes Yura of the demon hair* "Now I HAVE become cross!" That is the dress that I wore to my freshman banquet! Grr... and someone said that I looked like a movie star in that dress. It freaked me out... but, I am NOT happy that you don't like my dress! *pouts Inuyasha style*  
  
Olive- That was cool Sharon. I liked the little flea guy. Wow boy am I tired. It's like 2:30 in the morning and Krista and I aren't tired at all. WOW...  
  
Response- That took me a while to find out which friend of mine was reviewing... I had to ask Krista! Tee hee. I would have never guessed that it was my friend that doesn't know that Inuyasha exists! Then again, "that flea guy" was described at Myoga, lol.  
  
Dark Hanyou (Emilyzhan@yahoo.ca)- um...could you tell me how long is the dress? I like it!  
  
Response- Thank you for liking my dress! It is all the way to her feet maybe an inch above the floor with the high heels, (that are about 3 inches high.)  
  
Inuyashakagome 4 eva- hey Sharon! Ok this fanfic so far is my fav. Besides Kagome's change which you know of!  
  
Please do not end the story here! Oh please don't  
  
anyways I think it's funny what happened to Inuyasha! But then again I do feel sorry for him  
  
I mean that tailor does not need to touch someone who's not gay! And of course inu-chan is not! I'm sure you already know that well g2 bounce  
  
Funmaker- why? Why? Why did the guy you know...grope... I can't even say it! How could you? That was violating Inuyasha! I'm just kidding that was so funny! But really why did the guy do that? I'm confused!! Write back with an answer!  
  
Response- Okay, I got that from the TV show, "Friends." When Joey suggests his tailor for Chandler and the tailor does that to Chandler, and he tells Joey about it, and Joey is not surprised! He seems to think that this is a normal thing for a tailor to do. HAHA!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	28. Chapter 28

I am still in Denmark; it is Wednesday, June 4. Evil stepsister, Amanda... is making me write this chapter... oh well. Here is the long awaited chapter 28, the end of the school year dance! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! *wakes up from nice dream.* Ah, poo. I don't? I don't own Inuyasha. *pouts*  
  
Chapter 28- End of the School Year Dance!  
  
After Kagome and Inuyasha got ready for school, they walked to school together. When they got to school, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi ran up to greet them.  
  
"Hojo isn't here today." Eri told them.  
  
"He... isn't? Is he okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi exchanged troubled glances. "Well... we aren't sure. We didn't stay to check." Yuka said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"We've asked around, but nobody stayed and checked on Hojo. As far as we know... he's dead..." Ayumi's voice dropped into a whisper when she said the last two words, then laughed nervously.  
  
They all exchanged worried glances after hearing that. Kagome decided to break the silence.  
  
"So... are you going to come to my house after school today to get ready for the dance?" Kagome asked her friends.  
  
"Yes, of course!" Eri answered, as they began to walk to their lockers, and Ayumi and Yuka nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"We'll come over as soon as we can. I am going to drop my stuff off at home, and then I'll bring my dress and makeup with me to your house." Ayumi confirmed.  
  
(A/N: I am guessing that the end of the school year dance is really big and formal at their school. HA HA! I am watching a commercial in Danish...)  
  
When they finished going to their lockers, they went to history. When the bell rang, Mrs. Sumisawa walked up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Everyone, take out your pencil; I hope that you studied yesterday, and I hope that everyone's grade improves." Mrs. Sumisawa said, and handed everyone except Inuyasha the retake test for chapter 19. She smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"You can take a nap, if you didn't bring anything to do." she suggested.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and then pointed to a stack of papers that he got from his teachers the day before. (A/N: This must be what they are supposed to be working on today in class. He's such a smart hanyou, no?)  
  
After everyone finished their retest, (and Inuyasha finished all of the work that he had for his other classes), the bell rang and everyone went to their second period class.  
  
When the bell rang again, Mr. Takenouchi went up the rows of desks, making sure that everyone remembered to bring the "Red Scarf Girl" book that he had issued them.  
  
(A/N: I am on the plane from Copenhagen to London right now, it's Friday, June 6. I will tell you about my other strange happenings at the end of this chapter.)  
  
They read for the whole class. Then, Kagome, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Inuyasha walked to English.  
  
When the 2nd bell rang, Ms. Nishizawa began checking role.  
  
"Hojo...?" Ms. Nishizawa waited for a reply.  
  
"Is Hojo here today?" Ms. Nishizawa asked.  
  
"No... He's... uh... sick..." Kagome answered the teacher.  
  
(A/N: Now I am on the plane from London to Chicago... Ugg... 8 hours. Tee hee. When Amanda tried to threaten me to write more of the chapter, I told her, "I don't take threats, I take bribes. Cash is acceptable, so are checks and credit cards..." She is now paying me $1 to write this chapter, lol.)  
  
English went by uneventfully, then came lunch.  
  
"I'm really starting to worry about Hojo. Do you think he could be in a coma or something?" Eri asked Kagome, who only shrugged.  
  
(A/N: Who cares what happened to Hojo? Me; I want him to be dead!!! *laughs evilly* Oh, you'll find out later...)  
  
After lunch, came Kagome's "favorite" subject with her "favorite" teacher.  
  
Then after Algebra, was Biology. Inuyasha had to do the dissecting by himself today, since Hojo was gone. (A/N: Wait, that's what he's BEEN doing the whole time, right?)  
  
Same boring thing in P.E., except with no Hojo.  
  
30 minutes after they got home from school, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi arrived at Kagome's house with their dresses, makeup, and everything else that they needed.  
  
"So, we'll do your hair, and you'll let us each have one dance with Inuyasha, right, Kagome?" Ayumi asked hopefully.  
  
"And we'll do your makeup!" Yuka added.  
  
"And... I can't think of anything else... we'll... give you advice on you and Inuyasha's relationship?" Eri suggested.  
  
"No, I already told you... and why would I take YOUR advice on relationships?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm... well...let's put on our dresses!" Eri quickly changed the subject.  
  
Kagome sighed and took her dress with her into the bathroom to get changed. After Kagome, Yuka went to get changed, then Eri, then Ayumi. When Kagome was getting her hair done by her friends, Sota slowly opened the door.  
  
"Eww! You look even uglier than you usually do!" Sota commented after sneaking into Kagome's bedroom.  
  
"Shut up, Sota! Get OUT!" Kagome yelled, and chased her little brother out of her room.  
  
While Kagome was having her hair done, Mrs. Higurashi took Inuyasha with her to get the flowers to make the bouquet and corsage.  
  
"This is Inuyasha, my daughter's boyfriend. He is taking her to the dance tonight, and we need flowers to make a bouquet and corsage." Mrs. Higurashi told the lady at the flower store.  
  
"Oh, how sweet! Now follow me, and we will pick out something nice for Kagome, okay? I'll even help you put together the bouquet and corsage- no extra charge." The lady said with a smile. (A/N: I guess that Mrs. Higurashi goes here often, and the lady at the flower store knows them well enough to know Kagome's name.)  
  
"These are pretty!" the lady at the flower store said, as she led them around the store.  
  
"Red is the color that stands for everlasting love; yellow is the color that stands for friendship; white is the color that stands for purity; pink is the color that stands for happiness..." she explained as she picked up a flower as she said what it's color stands for.  
  
"This will make a lovely bouquet, what color is your daughter's dress for the corsage?" she asked Mrs. Higurashi, after picking some flowers from the bouquet, making the color blend beautifully, and then handing the bouquet to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Ooo! That is absolutely beautiful, thank you! Her dress is black." Mrs. Higurashi answered, but continued to stare in awe of the bouquet. (A/N: I was literally falling asleep when I was writing this, so I am sorry if it is boring. I only had 2 hours of sleep.)  
  
"I have just the flowers for that..." she said, and returned a few minutes later with a prearranged corsage that would go with Kagome's dress perfectly.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Mrs. Higurashi thanked the lady at the flower store and paid for the bouquet and corsage.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was able to get Inuyasha in the house, without Kagome and her friends ever knowing that they were gone.  
  
"Go get changed into your tuxedo, Inuyasha, and then come back downstairs so I can take some pictures of you." She said, with a tweak of his ears.  
  
Kagome stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror; her hair and makeup was done, and she was perfectly ready for the dance. Kagome frowned.  
  
'Inuyasha never liked when I wore makeup before, and Yuka put too much makeup on me, anyway.' Kagome thought, and grabbed a tissue and wiped some off. Then Kagome remembered something.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran around the house, looking for him.  
  
'What in the seven hells is he going to wear?' Kagome wondered.  
  
She stopped, when Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, in his tuxedo, holding her bouquet and corsage.  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
Kagome fainted at the sight of him; her dreams seemed to be coming true. Inuyasha caught Kagome in his arms as she fainted and nearly fell to the floor. He carried her down the stairs, bridal style.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Mrs. Higurashi took a picture of him, holding Kagome.  
  
Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked out the window.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered, "It's a new moon tonight..." Kagome told him, and looked up at him, as his cute dog ears were replaced by human ones, his fangs transformed into normal teeth, his claws turned into human nails, his hair changed from silver to black, and his eyes changed from golden to dark.  
  
Kagome hugged him.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kagome." he told her.  
  
"You look nice, Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
  
"AWW!!!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, (who had come out of the bedroom just after Inuyasha's transformation, [so they didn't know he changed] and they had been watching since then) said in unison with Mrs. Higurashi, (who took a few pictures.)  
  
Sota grinned happily at the thought of how Inuyasha could soon be his brother, while Jii-chan watched and sulked about how "Kagome is all grown up."  
  
"MOM!" Kagome moaned as her mom took more pictures, and Kagome's face turned a crimson red. (A/N: Wouldn't yours too? They were having "a moment," [well, kinda] and everyone is watching and taking pictures! I don't know about you, but I would be beyond the point of embarrassment.)  
  
Kagome broke from the hug and allowed Inuyasha to put the corsage on her. Inuyasha handed her the bouquet, and Kagome thanked him. Kagome stood with Inuyasha for her mom to take more pictures. Than, Kagome's mom had her stand with her friends for a few more pictures, then a few pictures of them all together. Kagome looked at the clock when her mom finished taking pictures.  
  
"Well, we have to go to the dance now, Mom. Bye!" she called and left out the door with Inuyasha and her friends.  
  
"Umm... Kagome, what's up with Inuyasha's hair?" Ayumi asked.  
  
Kagome gave her a confused look at first, then thought of an excuse.  
  
"My mom took him to get his hair dyed for tonight while we were getting ready." Kagome explained, and her friends nodded in understanding.  
  
"His hair looks cool black." Eri commented.  
  
"I think that it looks cool when it is silver..." Yuka added.  
  
Ayumi smiled when she looked at Inuyasha and said, "Let's just agree that it looks cool either way."  
  
Inuyasha was too busy worrying about how he will be able to protect Kagome to be listening to Kagome's friends' conversation about his cool hair color.  
  
When they got to the school, guess who was waiting for them... that's right- HOJO! Hojo was standing in front of the school with a giant Band-Aid on his nose. As they walked past him, Hojo gave Inuyasha one of his death glares. (A/N: Doesn't he understand? Inuyasha can and WILL kick Hojo's ass! Oh, and I am sorry if you wanted Hojo to die...)  
  
"So, I guess Hojo didn't die..." Yuka said with a laugh.  
  
When they got into the school, signs pointed to the cafeteria. People were standing outside of the cafeteria collecting entrance fees for the dance. Inuyasha handed them the money to cover himself and Kagome. (A/N: Mrs. Higurashi gave him the money.) Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka handed their money in separately, then they entered the cafeteria together.  
  
Kagome pulled out her disposable camera from her purse and took a few pictures of her friends standing inside the transformed, nicely decorated cafeteria. "My Will" by Dream was blasting on the loud speakers. (A/N: Let's just pretend for a split-second that this isn't anything strange to be happening, but this is actually a pretty popular song at Kagome's school. On the episode "New Moon and the Black Haired Inuyasha," when Kagome is on her date with Hojo, "My Will" is playing in food place that they are at; I am serious.)  
  
After about 30 minutes of Kagome dancing with Inuyasha, (but constantly being interrupted by her friends asking if they could dance with her boyfriend,) Kagome caved in, and let Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi each have one dance with him. (A/N: Trust me, Kagome wasn't even ABOUT to let them have a slow dance with her boyfriend. I wouldn't either, if Inu-chan was MY boyfriend!)  
  
Then, "Fukai Mori" by Do as Infinity came on. (A/N: I don't know about you, but I am considering this a slow song.)  
  
Kagome looked longingly at the dance floor where other couples were slow dancing to the song.  
  
"Inuyasha, come dance with me." she told, (not asked), Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. Kagome sighed, and relaxed against his chest as they slow danced together. Just as the song was ending, Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's dark colored eyes, and they leaned in closer and kissed, (a fairly long kiss too. Tee hee.)  
  
Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri clapped for them after the broke from the kiss. Near the end of the dance, Hojo headed for a teacher that was chaperoning the dance.  
  
"... and I wasn't doing anything wrong, he just came up to me saying that he wanted to fight, then he punched me as hard as he could..." was all that Inuyasha, Kagome, and her friends could overhear Hojo telling the teacher.  
  
"It was him." Hojo then said, pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Come here, Inuyasha, is that your name?" the teacher ordered.  
  
Inuyasha came, followed by Kagome, her friends, and a large group of Inuyasha admirers. The teacher repeated the story that Hojo had told him.  
  
"Is that true?" the teacher asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No, sir." Inuyasha said, and then told him what really happened.  
  
The teacher's face became clouded with thought.  
  
"Does anyone believe Inuyasha's story?" the teacher asked the group.  
  
Lots of "I agree" "Inuyasha is telling the truth" and other things were heard from the crowd.  
  
"Who agrees with Hojo's story?" the teacher then asked the crowd, who remained silent.  
  
"I am sorry, but I don't have any real proof to get Inuyasha suspended from this school." The teacher told Hojo, who gave an angry look to Inuyasha, and left. Soon after, the dance was over and Kagome walked home with Inuyasha, hand in hand.  
  
"I had fun, Inuyasha..."she told him, as she leaned against him as they walked home.  
  
She was tired, really tired. Inuyasha could tell as she began to drift off to sleep, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her home.  
  
"... I love you, Inuyasha..." Kagome said in her sleep.  
  
When they reached the house, Mrs. Higurashi took a picture of Inuyasha carrying Kagome upstairs. Sota ran out of his bedroom, ready to greet his hero.  
  
"INU-" Sota was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Shh... Kagome's asleep..." Inuyasha whispered to Sota, who hugged him, and went back to his room.  
  
Inuyasha quietly opened Kagome's door, and put her under the covers of her bed.  
  
"Good night, Kagome; I love you." Inuyasha whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead and stayed in her room for the rest of the night watching her sleep and protecting her.  
  
That's the end of chapter 28! I think Inu-chan is in love! Well, I am at the Chicago airport right now, and about to get on the plane to Dallas-Fort Worth... who's ready to hear about the rest of my misadventures in Europe? Aw, you are no fun; I am telling you anyway! On the way to Europe, at the Chicago airport, my shoe high heel shoe broke, (it was SO cool! It has a Japanese print on white silk with gold dragons!) So, I was limping around, and it looked like I had a broken leg! Somewhere in my limping, I dropped my passport, and if you don't have your passport, they send you back to the US! GAH! So, we sent Amanda to find it, and thankfully, she did (YAY!) At the London airport, I bought "Diddy Donuts" from the McDonald's. Don't ever buy these! They are good, but they come with EVIL raspberry sauce... it got all over my fancy clothes and long hair! Well, I had fun talks with my cousin, Rasmus, (he speaks a good amount of English.) I asked him how to say some very vital phrases in Danish, such as: "There are little people in my head" and "I want to eat your children." Also, I asked him why people from Denmark hate people from the United States. He had several different theories, but my personal favorite was- it's because they are racist against anyone that isn't from Denmark. Tee hee. He ended up saying that not everyone hates people from the Unites States, but I still like that theory. I had to explain the term "fruity" (as in Sesshomaru) and "airhead" to him, though. Before I explained these terms, though, I said, "So, I can call you a 'fruity cheese monkey,' and you wouldn't be insulted?" He laughed and said, "A fruity cheese monkey? No." Tee hee, but I had to explain the term.  
  
I am not happy, because it took me FOREVER to write the last chapter, and all I got was 2 reviews! You better review A LOT!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	29. Chapter 29

I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had my Ramune bottle (filled with water; those bottles are so cool) next to the computer like I always do. My little brother reached across the computer and spilled the water on the keyboard! GAH! Then the keyboard would only let you type certain letters. So, I went upstairs and stole their keyboard, (hey they never use it.) The thing is, this is a DISGUSTING keyboard! It looks like someone literally threw up on it. Then, on top of the throw up looking stuff, there is *squints at keyboard* either some sort of fuzz or a lot of dust. GROSS! Plus, this isn't one of those nice silent keyboards; it is so loud, it could wake someone up! Well, here is chapter 29!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (You should know this by now.)  
  
Chapter 29- Sengoku Jidai  
  
Kagome rolled over in her bed. She snuggled against the warmth.  
  
"... Inuyasha..." she said happily in her sleep.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head, as he awakened to hearing her scream at him.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou that was right next to her in bed.  
  
Kagome kicked Inuyasha off of her bed and then pushed him out of her bedroom.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO, WENCH?" an angry and confused Inuyasha yelled through her door.  
  
"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW, HENTAI!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha gave up and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Kagome waited until he was out of sight, then she went into the kitchen also. Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her cooking. (A/N: She heard them fighting, and knows what this is about. Who couldn't hear them fighting? They were really loud!)  
  
"Kagome, I went into your bedroom early this morning, and saw that Inuyasha had fallen asleep by your bedroom door. He looked really uncomfortable, and there was extra room in your bed. So, I put him in your bed. I didn't think that you would be so angry. Sorry, Inuyasha. You didn't deserve to be yelled at." Mrs. Higurashi explained, and apologized to Inuyasha as she began to tweak his ears.  
  
"MOM!" Kagome yelled, her cheeks blushing crimson.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled to her boyfriend.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Mrs. Higurashi, who laughed nervously and stopped tweaking his ears.  
  
"Kagome, since we don't have school today, do you want to visit everyone in my time?" Inuyasha asked Kagome nicely.  
  
Kagome looked at him and cocked her head.  
  
'He has already forgiven me? Weird, but good.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Umm... sure. When do you want to go?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"After we eat I guess." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said, and got a plate and started putting the rice her mom just finished making, onto her plate, then some onto Inuyasha's plate.  
  
After they finished eating, they got their stuff together, (like ramen for Inuyasha), and said goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi and Sota and left. They got to the shrine, and held hands as they jumped into the well. When they reached the other side, they climbed out of the well. Kagome looked around when she got out of the well.  
  
'That's weird. Normally Shippo is here to greet me.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha began to walk towards Kaede's hut. When they got inside the hut, Miroku and Sango were sitting on opposite sides of the room, blushing. Shippo must have been too busy staring at them, wondering why they were acting so strange, to remember that today was Sunday, and Kagome and Inuyasha would be coming today. Shippo looked up when Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut.  
  
"KAGOME, I MISSED YOU! I FORGOT THAT YOU WERE COMING TODAY!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"What's up with Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.  
  
"I don't know. They have been acting like this since the last time you came." Shippo answered honestly.  
  
"Weird." was all that Kagome said in response.  
  
Sango looked up and saw her friends, and her blush lightened some.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. Hello, Inuyasha. How have you been?" Sango asked.  
  
"Fine. Has anything... interesting happened between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked (a little bluntly.)  
  
Sango's and Miroku's blushes deepened.  
  
"Heh heh... of course not. Why would you ask such a question?" Miroku answered.  
  
"Cut the crap, Miroku. We know that something happened." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku laughed nervously. "Myoga, didn't you mention earlier that you wanted to talk with Inuyasha?" Miroku changed the subject.  
  
"Yes, I did. Inuyasha, can we talk outside?" Myoga asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at them for a second, wondering what they were up to, and decided that it was nothing.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Inuyasha answered the flea.  
  
"Can I talk with you, Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Kagome answered and they went outside to talk, (not near where Inuyasha was gone talking with Myoga.)  
  
While they Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Myoga were outside talking, Miroku sat and reviewed over what had happened between him and Sango. Shippo just sat petting Kirara happily, as Kaede went outside to find some medicinal herbs just in case they needed them anytime soon.  
  
~Inuyasha and Myoga~  
  
Once Inuyasha stepped outside the hut, Myoga jumped onto Inuyasha's neck, and began to suck some blood.  
  
"Long time, no suck!" Myoga managed to say before he was squished by an annoyed hanyou.  
  
"Is that ALL you needed to 'talk' with me about?" Inuyasha asked Myoga, (who waited to return to normal size to answer.)  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, why would you think that? I DO have something to talk to you about." Myoga answered.  
  
"...and that would be?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently.  
  
Myoga tried to think of a topic to talk with Inuyasha about. He laughed nervously.  
  
"So... how have things been between you and Kagome?" Myoga inquired.  
  
"It's none of your business. What in the seven hells makes you think that I would tell you?" Inuyasha growled, as his eye twitched in anger.  
  
~Kagome and Sango~  
  
Sango decided to ask Kagome a question before Kagome could ask more about her and the monk.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do this week?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome told her all about Hojo and Inuyasha's fight, and then all of the details of the end of the school year dance that happened yesterday.  
  
"Wow! How romantic! That was so sweet of Inuyasha; I just can't imagine him doing anything like that. He never acts that way when he is here." Sango admitted with a laugh.  
  
"Ya, he can be really sweet. Sango... will you tell me why you and Miroku were blushing so much when me and Inuyasha came? Just what happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango sighed in defeat. 'I hoped that she wouldn't ask... It is kind of embarrassing...' Sango thought to herself, and laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh... I don't know what you are talking about, Kagome." Sango lied.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango and said, "You know what I am talking about. Now tell me!"  
  
"Well..." Sango began.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but to laugh when Sango finished telling her everything.  
  
"What? How is that funny?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just how you told it. You seemed so happy." Kagome said.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be happy?" Sango asked.  
  
"It just seems like you are in love with Miroku or something." Kagome admitted, and tensed, ready to be hit with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"I never said that I didn't..." Sango mumbled as she looked at the ground.  
  
Even though Sango mumbled it softly, Kagome barely was able to hear what it was she said. Kagome's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.  
  
"You... WHAT?" Kagome asked, stunned.  
  
Miroku walked up behind them and gave Sango a confident grope.  
  
"Hello, Sango." Miroku said. (A/N: Did he hear what Sango just said or not?)  
  
Sango's didn't think twice and whacked him with Hiraikotsu to the point that he became unconscious, (and she gave some extra whacks after he became unconscious.)  
  
"Let's go back to the hut." Sango changed the subject and began to walk back with Kagome.  
  
"That conversation was just between the two of us, you hear?" Sango said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Can I give you some advice?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Sure." Sango agreed and listened to Kagome's advice.  
  
When Kagome was finished giving advice to her friend, they walked into the hut. Inuyasha and Myoga weren't back yet. Kagome and Sango looked up as Inuyasha walking in the hut. Inuyasha was holding a squished Myoga in his hand, and his eye was twitching in annoyance as he flicked the flattened flea across the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I talk with you?" Miroku asked as he stood up.  
  
"WHY? Do you want to ask me 'how things are going between me and Kagome?' Damn you guys piss me off!" Inuyasha growled as he stormed out of the hut, followed by a cautious Miroku.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Sango asked Myoga.  
  
Myoga laughed nervously and answered, "I have no idea."  
  
~Inuyasha and Miroku~  
  
"Inuyasha, can I ask you for some advice?" Miroku asked.  
  
"About what?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"There is this woman. I need some..." Miroku blushed and continued, "Advice on women."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Weren't you the one giving ME advice on the same topic not too long ago?" Inuyasha inquired, making Miroku's blush deepen.  
  
"Sure, I'll give you advice." Inuyasha said, and gave houshi-sama advice.  
  
"Just one question-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"Yes?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Who's the woman?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku laughed nervously. "Oh, you don't know her..." Miroku lied.  
  
"Tell me! It's Sango, isn't it?" Inuyasha guessed correctly.  
  
Miroku's blush confirmed that it was Sango. "Let's go back to the hut and get some lunch." Miroku suggested.  
  
When they got back to the hut, Kaede was back and had some medicinal herbs in the corner of the hut, and was fixing lunch.  
  
"Ye two are back. Lunch will be ready soon." Kaede told them, and went back to stirring the stew.  
  
"Kagome, didn't you bring ramen?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed, and grabbed one of the packets of ramen and began to make it. When she finished, she handed him the bowl full of ramen, and he slurped it down happily.  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Kagome. It was good." Inuyasha thanked her and set down the bowl.  
  
Kaede poured the stew into bowls for everyone except Inuyasha, who said that he was no longer hungry.  
  
"Are you and Inuyasha going on a date today?" Sango whispered to Kagome as they ate lunch.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't really planned anything..." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"I guess that Inuyasha and I should go back to my time now." Kagome said as she got up and handed her empty bowl to Kaede and said, "Thanks, the stew was delicious."  
  
After everyone else finished eating, they all went to the bone eater's well to say good bye to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"NO, KAGOME! DON'T GO!" Shippo begged as he clung onto Kagome's arm.  
  
"We will come back sometime this week, okay, Shippo?" Kagome said, as she took Shippo off of her arm.  
  
"Okay... Bye Kagome! Bye Inuyasha!" Shippo said.  
  
"Bye, Kagome! Thanks for the advice." Sango whispered to her friend.  
  
"Goodbye, Inuyasha. Thanks..." Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Sayonara!" Inuyasha called and jumped into the well. (A/N: In case you didn't know, that means "goodbye.")  
  
"Dewa mata nochihodo." Kagome called and jumped into the well, (A/N: That means "See you later.")  
  
"Kagome, why didn't we stay longer?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What? Did you want to stay longer?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"No. I was just wondering." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well, Sango asked me if we were going on a date today, and I thought that sounds like a good idea." Kagome answered.  
  
"Where do you want to go then?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Kagome said, scratching the back of her head in thought.  
  
"Let's go home." Inuyasha said, as he began to walk towards the Higurashi house; Kagome followed.  
  
"There is a carnival in town. I will take you if you want to go." Mrs. Higurashi informed them once they got in the house.  
  
"That sounds like fun! Do you want to go, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and replied, "Sure. When are we going to go?"  
  
That is the end of chapter 29 of "Break the Love Spell!" I hope that you liked it. The next chapter will still be the same day, (Sunday May 18.) I just thought that I would stop the chapter here and give you something to read. I am SO sorry that I didn't have this chapter finished earlier. I had my internship all last week. I will try to hurry with more chapters. Someone suggested to me that I skip to like the last two days of school or something and end the fanfic after Kagome and Inuyasha get out of school. Review telling me if you like this idea, or don't like it. Tell me! Also, I would love to get some reviews giving me some ideas on what to put in future chapters. Someone pointed out to me that I put the word "form" instead of "from" a lot in this fanfic. It would really save me a LOT of time, if you could tell me exactly where these errors are and EMAIL not REVIEW them to me. That would give me more time to write chapters. Thanks for all the reviews! There is like 200! That is SO great! What sucks is that more people reviewed, but it isn't showing that they reviewed.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	30. Chapter 30

Gomen nasai for making you wait for this chapter! *bows down respectfully* Yoroshiku (treat me kindly.) Since I got practically no reviews for the last chapter telling me whether my friend's idea was good or not, I am just going to go with it. Ok? So this chapter is still Sunday, May 18. Next chapter will be Friday, May 30, (second to last day of school.) Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *sniffle T_T*  
  
Chapter 30- A Problem in their Relationship Arises  
  
"Sota, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs.  
  
Sota came running down the stairs and said, "Yes, I am ready."  
  
Sota looked at Inuyasha and tugged on his haori saying, "Inuyasha, we are going to the carnival; do you want to come? Mom, can Inuyasha come with us? Please?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed and said, "Sure, go get in the car."  
  
With that, they all got in the car and were on their way to the carnival.  
  
(A/N: VERY disturbing... I just caught the bad end of a conversation that my little brother's friend was having with my little brother and other friends. All I heard was *shivers* "Hold on, I have to take off my underwear." *shivers even more* Tee hee. I showed my little brother and his friends what I just typed and that kid tried to delete it. I whacked him, and told him, "You touch my fanfic, and I claw you." With that, he went away, [and ran into something lol.])  
  
Sota pointed to the Ferris wheel, (the first thing that they saw as they drove up to the carnival), and said, "Look Inuyasha! It's the Ferris wheel! You get to ride on it, and go way up high, and you can see all of Tokyo when you are up there! I want to go on it!"  
  
"We're here." Mrs. Higurashi said as she parked the car.  
  
"Will you let Inuyasha go on some rides with me, sis? Please?" Sota asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure." Kagome responded.  
  
"What rides are you going to take him on, Kagome?" Sota asked his sister.  
  
Kagome responded, "Oh, I don't know... definitely the Ferris wheel, but not until later." 'When it is dark, because everyone said that it is really romantic when you go on the Ferris wheel with your boyfriend at night; they said that Tokyo's lights look beautiful.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Well, I am going to take him on some GOOD rides." Sota said proudly, as he stepped out of the car.  
  
"What kind of GOOD rides?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"The Tilt-a-whirl, the biggest rollercoaster, scary stuff like that; I am not going to take him on the little kid rides." Sota explained.  
  
They began to walk towards the entrance.  
  
"Would you like to pay for admission and buy tickets separately or buy a ride pass so you can go on as many rides as you want?" the man at the entrance asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"The adults' ride passes and one child's ride pass, please." Mrs. Higurashi asked the man at the entrance for the tickets.  
  
"That will be $75." the man told Mrs. Higurashi as he handed her their ride passes.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi handed the man the money, and gave everyone their ride pass.  
  
"Mom, can I go get my face painted?" Sota asked his mom.  
  
"Sure, I'll go take you. Inuyasha, come with us; he can get his face painted too." Mrs. Higurashi told the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a weird look. He didn't know what "getting your face painted" was.  
  
"Mom, get his face painted to look like a cat. That would be SO cute!" Kagome suggested.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha and imagined him with his face painted as a cat, and she couldn't help but to laugh and agree to make him get his face painted like that.  
  
"My may I have some money to get some cotton candy while you are getting your faces painted please?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure, buy 3- one for you, one for Sota, and one for Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said, and handed Kagome the money.  
  
"Thanks, I will meet you at the face painting stand, okay?" Kagome asked her mom, and ran off in the direction where the food was.  
  
Kagome waited in line and looked around at all of the rides. When it was Kagome's turn to order her food, the guy working the food stand was turned around, fixing something. She waited for him to turn around.  
  
"I'll have 3-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when the guy turned around.  
  
"Hi, Kagome. Having fun?" Hojo asked Kagome.  
  
"Hi, Hojo. I didn't know you would be working at the carnival today. Can I have 3 cotton candies?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Sure." Hojo answered and began to fix the cotton candy.  
  
"Do you want to go on a ride with me when I have my break?" Hojo asked Kagome.  
  
"Umm..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
'Maybe I can go on a ride with Hojo when Sota is taking Inuyasha on a ride... but, if Inuyasha sees me with Hojo, Inuyasha will get REALLY mad...' Kagome considered. 'I guess I can, I will just be careful.' She decided.  
  
"Sure, when is your break?" Kagome asked Homo- no, Hobo- no, Hoho. (A/N: KYAAA! I guess Inuyasha is rubbing off on me(.)  
  
"I can take my break whenever I want to. Why don't you just come by here, and I will take my break then, okay?" Hojo suggested.  
  
"Okay." Kagome agreed, and took the cotton candy that Hojo handed her, and she handed him the money to pay for it.  
  
"See you later, Kagome!" Hojo called as she walked off back to the face painting stand.  
  
'I am glad that Hojo is acting nice. I am surprised that he isn't acting mean because of what Inuyasha did to him...' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome stopped when she got to the face painting stand.  
  
"AW! Mom, Sota looks so cute!" Kagome said, as she looked at Sota, who wanted his face painted to look like a dog, (A/N: Like his hero, Inuyasha, well... sort of.)  
  
"Next." The lady said, and motioned for Inuyasha to come by her, so she could paint his face.  
  
"He will have his face painted like a cat." Mrs. Higurashi told the lady.  
  
"Okay." She said, and began to get some pink paint on her paintbrush for his nose.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Here is your cotton candy, Sota." Kagome said and handed her little brother the cotton candy.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome." he said and began to eat the pink fluffy substance.  
  
"Kagome, what in the seven hells are you and Sota eating?" Inuyasha inquired and pointed to the cotton candy.  
  
"This is cotton candy. It is good; I bought some for you. You can try it once you're done getting your face painted." Kagome stated.  
  
"Kagome, can Inuyasha go on some rides with me after he finishes getting his face painted?" Sota asked.  
  
"Sure." Kagome answered. 'Then I will go on a ride with Hojo. It's not necessarily that I WANT to; I kinda feel like I HAVE to. Since Inuyasha nearly killed the poor guy...'  
  
"Next." the lady said after finishing painting Inuyasha's face.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. "Here, try some cotton candy." Kagome said while handing Inuyasha his cotton candy.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the strange pink fluffy substance in his hands. He slowly took off a piece and put in his mouth, where it quickly dissolved.  
  
"This stuff is pretty good, Kagome." Inuyasha told her, then ate some more.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go on the Tilt-a-whirl!" Sota said, and pulled Inuyasha in the direction of the Tilt-a-whirl.  
  
"Hey, kid. What in the seven hells is a 'Teel tea world'?" Inuyasha asked Sota.  
  
"It's called a Tilt-a-whirl; THIS," Sota said, motioning to the Tilt-a- whirl as they got in line, "is a Tilt-a-whirl." Sota explained while grinning.  
  
"It doesn't look so bad..." Inuyasha said eyeing the ride.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kagome walked over to the food stand where Hojo was working.  
  
'I feel so guilty about doing this...' Kagome couldn't help but to think.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Hojo said happily.  
  
He turned around to his Co-worker and said, "I am taking my break, I will be back soon."  
  
Hojo came out of the food stand and asked Kagome, "What ride do you want to go on?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. Pick one!" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay." Hojo said and lead her towards the rollercoaster, and they waited in line.  
  
When it was their turn, they chose the front of the rollercoaster. The rollercoaster began to go uphill slowly after everyone was buckled into their seats. Kagome screamed as the rollercoaster went down the large hill very fast. Kagome was shaking when she got off of the rollercoaster.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Hojo asked.  
  
"That was the scariest rollercoaster that I have ever been on..." Kagome explained and she began to walk towards the ride's exit.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Sota...  
  
Inuyasha and Sota were sitting in the Tilt-a-whirl, and buckling their seatbelts.  
  
"Ready?" Sota asked after they finished buckling their seatbelts, then the ride began to move.  
  
"What's it doing?" Inuyasha asked as the ride began to spin around.  
  
Sota just laughed as the ride went faster and faster.  
  
Inuyasha freaked out and tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, but when he discovered that he couldn't, his colorful vocabulary came out. Inuyasha got frustrated and used his claws to tear the seatbelt, then the ride stopped and Inuyasha was sent flying into Sota, who was laughing his head off.  
  
(A/N: My little sister just bit my little brother's butt 0.o... disturbing. My family never ceases to amaze me...)  
  
Sota escorted Inuyasha off the ride.  
  
Kagome and Hojo... again...  
  
When Kagome and Hojo got off the ride, Hojo led Kagome to just outside the Tilt-a-whirl.  
  
"I had fun, Kagome." Hojo said, and pinned her to the wall and began to kiss her.  
  
(A/N: I just won a staring contest with my cat if anyone cares. Lol. I think I scared him; if I stared into his eyes any longer, I think I would have hypnotized him. Lol.)  
  
Kagome struggled, but Hojo had her pinned good. Inuyasha stared in amazement at what he saw. His girlfriend and Homo were kissing!  
  
'I am gonna kill that freak!' Inuyasha thought angrily. Sota just stayed back and watched as Inuyasha went up to Hojo and pulled him off of Kagome and punched Hojo in the stomach. Kagome collapsed to the ground, shaking.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said to her boyfriend.  
  
Inuyasha said, "Feh." and began to walk off.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was walking away, in amazement.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she got up from the ground and ran up to her boyfriend.  
  
Inuyasha kept on walking, without looking behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she held onto his arm.  
  
"What do you want, wench?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Inuyasha... it wasn't what it looked like..." Kagome protested.  
  
"Oh really? Then why in the seven hells were you with him in the first place?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sota ran to get his mom to fix this. Mrs. Higurashi, (after listening to Sota), went over to the fighting couple.  
  
"Inuyasha, go on the Ferris wheel with Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi told the hanyou.  
  
"What? Why would I do that?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Just go on the Ferris wheel, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi told him.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood in line for the Ferris wheel in silence while Sota and Mrs. Higurashi went on some other rides together.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you please listen to me?" Kagome begged with tears still in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to look at her. It was bad enough that he knew she was crying, (and it made it ten times worse on his conscience knowing that it was because of him that she was crying), but to actually see her cry was terrible. He couldn't stand it, it drove him crazy, and tore away at his heart not to respond to her and be so cold.  
  
'How could she kiss that jerk Hojo?' One voice in Inuyasha's head asked.  
  
'How could she even BE with him in the first place?' another voice asked angrily.  
  
'Maybe she actually wants to be Hojo's girlfriend. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore. Maybe she never loved me in the first place...' another voice thought sadly.  
  
"Next." The man running the Ferris wheel announced, and led Kagome and Inuyasha into their seats together on the Ferris wheel.  
  
'I shouldn't have been with Hojo in the first place... this is my entire fault...' Kagome thought sadly, letting more tears fall down her face.  
  
"Inuyasha... I am so sorry..." Kagome said, and collapsed into his arms, crying.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha... listen to me... I can't stand having you mad at me." Kagome begged.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat and answered, "What happened?"  
  
Kagome looked kept her face buried in his kimono as she told him the story.  
  
(A/N: It is dark now.)  
  
Inuyasha lifted her chin to look at him, and he told her, "I am sorry, Kagome, that I didn't listen. You didn't do anything wrong; this is all that ass, Homo's, fault."  
  
Kagome smiled. "So, you forgive me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Kagome. I could never stay mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I am sorry for being such a jerk, and not listening to you. I can only hope that you will forgive me." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Look! You can see all of Tokyo, Inuyasha! Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as their part of the Ferris wheel stopped at the top. (A/N: Mrs. Higurashi paid the man running the Ferris wheel a good amount of money to let Kagome and Inuyasha stay at the top EXTRA long.()  
  
Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes that were sparkling with Tokyo's lights. He smiled.  
  
"Yes, you are beautiful." Inuyasha said, and tilted his head one way, and Kagome tilted hers the other and they leaned in closer for a kiss. Their lips parted and Kagome's tongue explored the insides of Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha did the same and began to feel around in her mouth with his tongue, memorizing every tooth and part. Kagome and Inuyasha finally stopped kissing, out of breath. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"I love you too." Inuyasha responded.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat on his lap, resting her head on his chest, as they looked peacefully at Tokyo from way up high. The Ferris wheel slowly began to move again. When they reached the bottom, Inuyasha held Kagome's hand to help her out. They continued to hold hands on the way back to the car. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and Sota smiled back. Their plan worked; Kagome and Inuyasha were no longer mad at each other. If anything, it seemed that they were more in love than before, (if that is possible(.)  
  
The car ride home was quite, because Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder and Sota fell asleep in the passenger seat of the car. Mrs. Higurashi woke Sota when they got home, and made him go upstairs to go to sleep. Inuyasha gently nudged Kagome to wake her up.  
  
"We're home." Inuyasha told the tired girl.  
  
Kagome just pressed her face deeper into his kimono and said, "... Inuyasha..." in her sleep.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the girl, and carried her upstairs bridal style. He set her in her bed, and pulled the covers over her, and gave her a kiss goodnight and went back to Sota's room to go to sleep.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! I am sorry that it took me so long to write it! I hope that you liked it! I have decided that I am going to write the next chapter, but I won't post it on fanfiction.net until I get a certain amount of reviews. I won't tell you the number though! I am upset that so few people reviewed for the last chapter. If you REALLY want to read the next chapter, then I suggest that you REVIEW! Go ahead and review for chapters that you haven't reviewed for; you don't have to just review once for the entire story, you know! Then, you can tell your friends that like Inuyasha to read my "Break the Love Spell!" and review for every chapter. If worse comes to worse and you REALLY want the next chapter, get your friends that don't like Inuyasha, hooked on the show and make THEM read and review! Lol. Well, I hope that I don't have to make everyone wait for the next chapter due to the lack in reviews! I still love all of you!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Shironu (I am Sango) 


	31. Chapter 31

I am sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner! I felt really angry and sad after I got a certain review... Anyway, thanks for meeting the goal of reviews! You are awesome and I love you (with the exception of a certain reviewer...)! Well, here is the next chapter. Oh, the day in the fanfic is the second to last day of school, (Friday, May 30.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 31- A Promise is Made  
  
Kagome sighed as she pushed a large stack of papers into her huge yellow backpack, along with many books.  
  
"I can't believe the school year is almost over. Just one more day of school left- and it's a half day!" Kagome said to Inuyasha as he also put lots of study material into his backpack.  
  
"We have been reviewing in all of our classes for the exams. When we get home, I need to study probably until I have to go to sleep. I hope that I don't fail any of my exams... Inuyasha, will you study with me at home?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha teased.  
  
"I'll make you lots of ramen!" Kagome offered.  
  
"You have yourself a deal." Inuyasha agreed as they began to walk out of the school together.  
  
(A/N: Ya, they just got out of school, in case you were wondering. I am not feeling too inspired to write much after getting a certain review... Ugg... sorry.)  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka ran up to Inuyasha and Kagome outside of the school.  
  
"Hey, you know how Hojo has been absent from school since last Monday? Well, I heard that Hojo died from food poisoning after the carnival. They found him lying down, holding his stomach." Ayumi informed them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha nearly choked after hearing that. They knew how Hojo must have REALLY died...  
  
(A/N: That is for all of the reviewers that said Hojo should die lol. In case you haven't figured it out yet, when Inuyasha saw Hojo and Kagome kissing, and he got really mad, and punched Hojo in the stomach, so... yeah... fatal injury, I guess. ^-^)  
  
"I am never going to eat food at the carnival again!" Eri decided.  
  
"Me neither. Not after what happened to Hojo..." Yuka agreed.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "That's terrible." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, we'll see you tomorrow at school. We have to go home and study for all of those hard exams we have tomorrow!" Eri said as she waved bye to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's walk home was silent.  
  
"So, since we already took the exams today for History, Japanese, and English, I guess we need to study for the Algebra and Biology exams." Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"What, wench? You don't need to yell; I am right here." Inuyasha growled back at her.  
  
"Could it really have slipped your mind? Does it not bother you to know that you are actually responsible for Hojo's death?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha sent her a confused look and responded, "All I did was punch him-"  
  
"Really hard. Remember, you are half demon, and he is only human." Kagome explained.  
  
"He deserved it! That bastard..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome sighed. "At least they don't know that it was you who killed him." Kagome laughed nervously. "They think that he died of food poisoning..."  
  
They walked into the house together.  
  
"I'll go fix you some ramen... Inuyasha?" Kagome gave him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Can we go to your time to study? I will fix you extra ramen there. Please?" Kagome begged.  
  
"Kagome... you need to study. Mr. Saotome asked me to make sure that you study a lot for his exam. You and I both know that Algebra isn't exactly your strong point." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"You can help me study for Algebra there!" Kagome said.  
  
"I don't know... You will probably get distracted or something when we are there." Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Come on, please? Why don't you want to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to go; I just know that you need to study for your exams." Inuyasha explained.  
  
Kagome tweaked his ears, but not in the way that Mrs. Higurashi did that annoyed him; Kagome massaged his ears, while giving him puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha couldn't resist. The ear massage felt so good, and he caved in to Kagome.  
  
"Okay, fine." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
Kagome hugged him; with a big smile, she said, "Thank you SO much, Inuyasha!"  
  
"But-" Inuyasha paused while Kagome stepped away from him, afraid of what he might say. "You HAVE to study while we are there, and you must NOT get distracted by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or anyone else, okay?"  
  
Kagome sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise. I love you. Come on, let's go!" Kagome reopened the door, and just as she began to walk out, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"Don't you need to tell your mom and grandpa that you will be in my time before you leave?" Inuyasha reminded her.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Kagome said, then went to make sure it was alright with her mom and grandpa (not that her grandpa would really care anyway...)  
  
Kagome grabbed several bags of instant ramen before heading out the door with Inuyasha. Kagome felt that a big burden had been lifted off of her shoulders (literally.) Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who had took her giant yellow backpack off of her shoulders, and was carrying it for her.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha. You didn't have to do that, you know. It was really nice of you." Kagome thanked him.  
  
"Feh, it's nothing. It was slowing you down anyway." Inuyasha tried to cover the fact that he can be a really sweet guy sometimes.  
  
Kagome just sighed and began to walk faster as they neared the well. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as she jumped into the well. When they got out of the well, they began to walk to Kaede's hut, since they weren't expecting them; nobody was waiting for them on the other end of the well.  
  
Inside the hut, as Kagome and Inuyasha were only feet away from the hut now, Shippo looked up and sniffed the air. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, (and even Myoga and Kirara) looked at Shippo, waiting for him to say something. Shippo's face quickly changed from its serious state to a happy one, as he ran out the hut, screaming, "KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE HERE!"  
  
Everyone inside the hut came out to greet the couple. Kagome laughed as Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Look, Kagome! I drew a new picture!" Shippo held up the picture he had just finished to show Kagome.  
  
"Who are these people? This couldn't be Miroku and Sango, could it?" Kagome asked as she looked at the picture of Miroku and Sango kissing.  
  
"Let me see." Inuyasha said, and looked at the picture also.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other.  
  
"Yep! That's Miroku and Sango!" Shippo said proudly as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Well, Shippo, you have quite an active imagination." Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"No! It really DID happen! I promise!" Shippo protested.  
  
Miroku and Sango both turned crimson red. They didn't have to see the picture that Shippo had drawn in order to know what it was a drawing of.  
  
'NANI?! How does that kitsune know? Unless he was spying...' Sango clenched her fist.  
  
Miroku was angered at first to the thought that Shippo was spying on them while they kissed, then Miroku reminisced on that great moment when he and Sango shared a kiss. His expression quickly changed from rage to pure bliss. He closed his eyes and let a big perverted smile cross his features.  
  
'Yep, that was the best moment of my life...' Miroku thought, but his happy reminiscing was interrupted by Sango glaring at his odd actions, then elbowing him.  
  
"What are YOU so happy about, houshi-sama?" Sango growled in a whisper.  
  
Miroku's expression then changed to serious after he cleared his throat, and answered, "Nothing..."  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, and Myoga waited patiently for the kitsune to continue and give them the full details of the story behind the drawing. Just as Shippo cleared his throat, Sango knocked the kitsune unconscious with the help of Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What, are you trying to tell me? Do you actually like Shippo now?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, I didn't say that! I just wanted to hear what the halfwit had to say." Inuyasha explained.  
  
Sango looked like she was about to kill everyone who wanted to know the details of the kiss she shared with Miroku, so Miroku decided to step in and break the tension. *Grope, grope* Miroku did his work, with his eyes on the target, he said, "Mmm..."  
  
"KYAAA!" Sango screamed, as her eyes eyebrows raised, her eyes widened, her pupils turned into little slits, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
(A/N: This is sort of like on the Inuyasha game on Playstation 1. That game is frickin' fun. This is like when you are Miroku, and you hold right [if the woman is on the right of you] and you press circle, he gropes them! He says, "Mmm..." and basically what Sango just did is the reaction. What is funny is that the women can LITERALLY be groped to death be Miroku. It is hilarious. I love being him on the game and groping... ANYWAY... *clears throat* back to the fanfic!)  
  
Sango automatically whacked Miroku with Hiraikotsu until he was unconscious. She screamed, "HENTAI!" with every whack she made on the perverted monk's skull.  
  
'I just don't understand him; I don't think that I ever will...' Sango thought.  
  
Kagome stared at Miroku, and so did everyone else.  
  
"Kagome, you still have to study, remember? You SAID you wouldn't get distracted by anyone here." Inuyasha reminded her.  
  
"I sense jewel shards." Kagome said suddenly.  
  
"Ya right. You are just saying that so you don't have to study." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No, I am serious. The jewel shards are coming our way... really fast." Kagome said in defense of herself.  
  
"Really fast?" Inuyasha repeated her words. "Could it be...?" Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
"Koga." Everyone said at the same time, (Inuyasha with less enthusiasm.)  
  
Just then, Koga came running up in the tornado like wind from his speed. Koga stopped and landed on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. I haven't seen you in a while." Koga said calmly.  
  
"Hi, Koga-kun." Kagome greeted him.  
  
"Where's that dog turd?" Koga asked as he looked around him, but didn't see him.  
  
Inuyasha growled from under Koga, "Get off me, or I will REALLY kill you!"  
  
Koga looked down, in surprise at who he saw he was standing on. Koga just shrugged and continued to stand on poor Inu-chan.  
  
"You..." *sniff sniff* "smell different somehow." Koga realized. (A/N: I am not sure if you understood this, because after my stepsister, Amanda, read it, I had to explain. Koga smelled Inuyasha's scent on Kagome.)  
  
Kagome blushed crimson red as Koga continued to sniff her to find out what it was that was different about her.  
  
"Kagome, when are you going to leave that stupid dog turd and come with me?" Koga asked.  
  
"Um..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Well, you see, Koga..." Kagome tried to think of a way to explain that she is now Inuyasha's girlfriend, but to no avail.  
  
"Get OFF of me! Kagome likes ME, NOT YOU!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Kagome's MY woman!" Koga yelled back.  
  
"ACTUALLY..." Kagome began.  
  
"What?!" Koga said a little loudly.  
  
Kagome then had to explain what a girlfriend was to Koga. Then, she had to explain that Kagome was Inuyasha's girlfriend, which made Koga really angry.  
  
"I am going to make you pay for taking MY woman away from me..." Koga growled to Inuyasha before running off again.  
  
Sango sighed in relief that everyone seemed to have forgotten about wanting to know about Sango and Miroku's kiss. Everyone began to walk back to the hut.  
  
Kagome was in the middle of studying with Inuyasha when she remembered about the picture that Shippo drew.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What?" he responded.  
  
"Can I go... um... can I have a study break? Just for a little while?" Kagome said.  
  
"Oi, you still haven't fixed me any ramen yet." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot. I will go fix you some ramen right now." Kagome promised, then went and fixed 3 packets of ramen to help persuade him.  
  
She came back with the large pot full of ramen just for Inuyasha.  
  
"Here's your ramen, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she set the pot of ramen in front of him, with a bowl and chopsticks.  
  
Inuyasha happily slurped all of the ramen in record time.  
  
"Well...?" Kagome said, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Thanks for the ramen, Kagome. It was good." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I go take a quick study break? Please?" Kagome begged.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her paper to see how far she was on studying. She was a little more than half way finished. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I guess so." he agreed.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily and then she went over to Sango to talk to her.  
  
"Hey, Sango. Will you come outside with me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango sighed and stopped petting Kirara, knowing exactly what it was that Kagome wanted to talk to her about. Sango got up and walked out the hut with Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Sango, will you PLEASE tell me what it was that Shippo was talking about you and Miroku kissing?" Kagome begged.  
  
Sango blushed. "I... don't really want to talk about it..." Sango said.  
  
"Come on, Sango, please tell me. I told you about me and Inuyasha. Don't you trust me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango let out a sigh of defeat. "Ok, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE- not even Inuyasha, okay?" Sango said.  
  
Kagome smiled and agreed.  
  
Sango began to tell Kagome, "It was yesterday. I decided to take your advice, and make sure that I wasn't in groping range of him ever since you came last time. I was walking with Kirara to find some vegetables for dinner, and I saw Miroku sitting down. He didn't seem to notice that I was there; he kept staring at his right hand, like he was really worried or something. I went to go sit right next to him, and he didn't grope me. I asked him, 'What is wrong, houshi-sama?' and he didn't answer for a while, but then he said, 'I am worried about the wind tunnel. It seems to be getting bigger, which means that my life is getting shorter. I am afraid... what if I die before we are able to kill Naraku? With my lecherous ways, I still haven't found a woman to bear my child. I am worried that I will be that last of my kind. I won't have a child to kill Naraku and end the curse that has plagued my bloodline...' Houshi-sama looked very troubled, and I felt bad for him. He actually wanted someone to bear his child, and not in a perverted way. Despite the fact that he can be very perverted at times, he is a really good person once you get to know him. So, I said, 'Houshi- sama... I understand. I... will bear your child.'"  
  
Sango blushed such a dark shade of red; it looked like she was going to explode or something. Kagome nodded, and motioned for her to continue her account of what happened yesterday.  
  
Sango cleared her throat and continued, "Then Miroku smiled and we kissed. He is so sweet sometimes, when he isn't being hentai. We kissed for a long time, and then we walked back to the hut together, holding hands. Now that I think about it, I think the only reason houshi-sama groped me earlier today, after you came, was just to break the tension. I guess he didn't mind feeling my wrath for doing so."  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango.  
  
"That is really sweet, Sango." Kagome said.  
  
'I think that Sango and Miroku are really in love...' Kagome thought to herself, her smile getting bigger. 'I only imagined this happening, but it is nothing like I would have imagined...'  
  
"Let's go back to the hut, Sango. I still have to study. Inuyasha will get mad if I am gone too long. I promise that I won't tell anyone. You have my word, Sango." Kagome promised, and then they walked back inside the hut together.  
  
"Kagome, we still have to study for Biology. Come on." Inuyasha said, and Kagome sat next to him and began to go over everything that they had learned when they dissected earthworms.  
  
Here is what happened while Kagome and Sango were out of the hut, (Kagome and Sango were in the nearby forest, so nobody would here them)-  
  
Inuyasha asked Miroku to come outside with him, and once they were outside, and out of hearing range of the others, Inuyasha began to ask Miroku the question.  
  
"Hey, monk, mind telling me what happened between you and Sango?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.  
  
"I don't think that Lady Sango would like if I told you..." Miroku said.  
  
"Come on, I know that you have been waiting to gloat about it to someone." Inuyasha pried.  
  
"Okay, I will tell you, but you must PROMISE not to tell ANYONE- not even Lady Kagome." Miroku told him.  
  
Inuyasha agreed, and Miroku continued with telling the story about what happened yesterday.  
  
"I had been following your advice by not groping Sango. Yesterday, I was sitting down in the forest. I was worried about my wind tunnel, because I knew it was getting larger, and my life was becoming shorter. Sango came, with Kirara, and we started talking. One thing led to another, and we ended up kissing. That's all that happened, nothing else. I promise." Miroku told Inuyasha, purposely leaving out the details, because he knew that Inuyasha would accuse him of being hentai.  
  
"You are boring." Inuyasha said, and went back to the hut, followed by a relived monk.  
  
Soon after, Kagome and Sango came back into the hut.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome finished studying for Biology, when they noticed that it was already dark outside, so they went back down the well, and went home.  
  
Inuyasha went to Sota's room and went to sleep, and Kagome went to her room and went to sleep.  
  
That is the end of this chapter! I am sorry, I am in a hurry right now, I am about to go to the water park with Krista and Amanda (my stepsister.) I hope everyone liked the Miroku/ Sango fluff!  
  
Here are some responses to reviews-  
  
Jazzy fangirl- This is a great story but after chapter 15 the whole thing is like another story it's like chap 16 and on is the epilogue or the sequel. It's not that I hate it. It just gets a little to far from the title main idea. You don't have to listen to me because of this. But what in stinking hell are you thinking. Sorry if that hurt I am not being bad or anything. And Again I am very sorry I mean sorry.  
  
Response- You are right, I should have made chapters 15 and on a sequel story or something. But, really, do you have to be so mean? If you feel this way, then please DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ THIS FANFIC. If I say anything else, I am afraid that I will sound worse than Inuyasha with a VERY colorful vocabulary.  
  
DragonTamer9741- "You look beautiful, Kagome." she told him.  
  
I SEE A MESS-UP!  
  
Response- Thanks for correcting me. I don't go back and re-read my chapters for mess ups. I email the chapters to my friend, and she does that for me. I am sorry that I missed that, I went back and changed it.  
  
Sauratos- You should kill off hobo.  
  
Response- I hope you liked it! Inu-chan is innocent as far as everyone else knows, tee hee.  
  
VashtheMan- Will we find out what is going on between Miroku and Sango? Hojo is such a WUSS ^_^... anyway great story but it seems like its slowing down A LOT... I hope the story picks up a bit in the future, nah I know it will! Great story anyway.  
  
Response- Sorry, I have been kind of busy working on my Inuyasha website and trying to make notebooks for the people I am teaching Japanese to. I will try to write another chapter tomorrow and post it before I go to Alabama.  
  
Homicidal Muse- Your family...is kinda...disturbing. But aside from that, I loved this chapter! And I have a question that has been plaguing me for some time now. Is there any fanfic that u know of that Hojo dies in? I'm in the mood for some angst (cept it won't really be angst if it's Hojo.)OK! Please update! I love this fic!  
  
Response- Ya, my family is very dysfunctional...  
  
Ryuu_Kanemeate3- You took that scene line on the top of the Ferris wheel from "Lizzie McGuire Movie" didn't you?... and NO! I DIDN'T see it, it's too freaking' gay... the commercials played, like, every second for a month, ne? Cute chappie! gotta go though, I'm still on the run from the evil bunnies... Have fun!  
  
~Lotsaluv~ Ryuu the mercenary hanyou and Inu-chan's girlfriend!  
  
Response- ACTUALLY, I didn't get that scene from the "Lizzie McGuire Movie" I haven't even seen commercials for it. I don't watch much TV. I only watch Inuyasha, so ya... I got inspiration for the carnival from a friend of mine's fanfic, though.  
  
That is all the responses that I have for now, sorry, I have to go! Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~Shironu 


	32. Chapter 32

I am going to try and get this chapter written and posted before I go to Alabama (just to get it out of the way.) My dad is picking up me, my little brother, and little sister tomorrow at noon to catch our airplane. Please forgive me, but the soonest that I will be able to post the next chapter is Monday, because I won't be back until then. I want to wish everyone a happy Independence Day! I hope everyone is safe and has fun while I am gone! Well, on with this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 32- Why Won't She Just DIE?!  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the whole Biology class counted together as the bell rang, releasing them for summer vacation.  
  
Kagome felt that she did an okay job on her exams for Algebra and Biology thanks to the help she got from studying with Inuyasha. She knew that she would at least pass. Inuyasha, on the other hand felt very confident that he made at least high A's on both of the exams.  
  
Poor Inuyasha... Lots of girls that had a crush on him (which would be every girl that has seen him, who can blame them, he is adorable!) gave him a kiss goodbye for the summer, (Kagome hated this just as much as Inuyasha did.)  
  
(A/N: My little sister is telling me about her dream with zombies. 0.o Apparently, I tried to feed her to the zombies, lol. For some reason, my stepsister seems to think that she can control her dreams. I am saying that you can't control things in your subconscious. Oh well... She just won't shut up! -_-'. Now my little sister is telling me that I was "Queen of the Zombies" in her dream, even though I wasn't dead, lol.)  
  
Once Inuyasha got home, he went upstairs to Sota's room to play Playstation games with him. When Sota was out of the room, getting something to drink, Kagome sneaked into the room. She looked at her target, (Inuyasha), and tackled him and gave him a long kiss. Inuyasha was surprised at first, (even though he could smell Kagome's scent near, he didn't expect this), but then he relaxed, and kissed her back.  
  
'What was that for?' Inuyasha thought, but he liked it even if he had no clue what Kagome's reasons were for doing this.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we PLEASE go to Sengoku Jidai? I already asked Mom, and she said that it was okay." Kagome told him.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha agreed willingly.  
  
'So, this is why.' Inuyasha realized.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said, and they headed for the well.  
  
Just like yesterday, (and so many other times...) Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well together. When they got to the other side of the well, it was dark and gloomy outside. The thunder made a loud crashing noise, causing Kagome to cling onto Inuyasha's arm.  
  
(A/N: AHAHAHAHA! I HAVE GONE MAD, AND I AM ADDING SYMBOLISM IN THIS CHAPTER!!! Sorry, I just had a chocolate milkshake, so forgive me.)  
  
They walked together to Kaede's hut where everyone was outside.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Kaede said as they walked towards them.  
  
"Hello, Kaede. Why is everyone outside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Urasue has not died! Kawaramaru and En Ju had resurrected her before they died- just as Urasue resurrected Kikyo. Now, Urasue has learned of Kikyo's, and she has resurrected Kikyo once again!" Kaede said anxiously.  
  
(A/N: Kawaramaru is Urasue's son, and En Ju is Urasue's daughter. Kawaramaru was evil and wanted to kill the entire living world with his army of dead [clay pot] soldiers that he forced En Ju to make. En Ju wasn't really evil.)  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Where is Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We do not know yet of her whereabouts." Miroku answered solemnly.  
  
"While Myoga was gone, he was only able to learn of this news, but they did not tell him where Kikyo has been residing." Sango clarified.  
  
"Where is that flea?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"After he came back and told us, he left again to get as much information he could. He should be back soon... hopefully." Sango answered.  
  
"Do you think...? Is it possible...?" Kagome asked, deep in thought.  
  
"Do we think what is possible?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome was looked at the ground, deep in thought, and then she looked up at Inuyasha with a grim face and said, "If Kikyo is 'alive' again, and then do you think she will try to do something to harm you? Last time she put the love spell on you; do you think it is possible she might come up with something... worse?"  
  
Everyone just looked at Kagome, not knowing what to say. The truth can hurt.  
  
Just then, it began to rain, really hard.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside the hut." Kaede said, leading everyone inside so they wouldn't get wet.  
  
They sat inside the hut, contemplating what they should do. Though, the thunder and the rain outside were so loud that it was hard for them to hear their own thoughts. Everyone looked at Myoga as he bounced into the hut.  
  
"Myoga!" Shippo said.  
  
"I have bad news." Myoga informed everyone.  
  
"I have learned from a very reliable source that Kikyo has put, yet again, another love spell on you, my Lord." Myoga said, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
(A/N: Ya, so I had to put the theme back into the story... Ugg... why can't that bi- um... I mean witch stay dead? I hate her!)  
  
"Well, it can't be too bad. All I have to do is-" Inuyasha was cut off.  
  
"No, Kikyo has made the love spell a little different this time. The only way to break the love spell this time is..." Myoga trailed off.  
  
"IS WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at the flea.  
  
"Um... Inuyasha..." Myoga hopped onto his master's shoulder and whispered, "You... have to..."  
  
AHAHAHA! AGAIN! WITH THE CLIFF HANGERS! HOORAH! I AM BACK, AM I NOT?! *laughs madly* that is the end of the chapter! Hoorah! Oh, and about the symbolism author's note, RAIN SYMBOLIZES REBIRTH! YES! REBIRTH! UNDERSTAND?! No? Well, trust me, if you had Mrs. Glaze for English, you would have this drilled into your head... Man, I swear it ruins all good movies. Oh, well! ANYWAY, I am gonna go post this chapter, and I will have the next chapter posted by Monday at the soonest. I will try, but I will be in Alabama, so... yeah. I want to wish everyone a fun and safe Independence Day! Oh, and I am thinking about writing some more fanfics, but if I do, I will have all the chapters already written; just, I will post them every other day or something.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~Shironu 


	33. Chapter 33

I decided to bring paper with me to write this chapter while I am in Alabama. I am on the plane right now, listening to "I am." Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter, (hey, as an author, I love writing cliff hangers! It is fun, but no fun to read them, I know...) what can I say? I love being an evil author ^-^'.I didn't know that so many of my readers/ reviewers have such hentai minds! Really, you need to get your mind out of the gutter. Did you actually think that I was going to make Inuyasha and Kagome have to mate in order to break the love spell? Okay, so I CONSIDERED it, but then, how would it be broken? I don't like lemons, and I do NOT intend on writing any! I am bad enough at writing fluff; I don't think I could EVER handle lemons... Anyway, you'll see what Inuyasha has to do to break the love spell in this chapter *laughs maniacally* Sorry that the last chapter wasn't super long, but what do you expect from me in a day's time? I also had to take my stepsister and little brother to the pool that day for like 3 hours. Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 33- Kiss and Make Up!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened at hearing what he had to do to break the love spell THIS time.  
  
"Very funny, Myoga. You scared me there for a second. Now, seriously, what do I ACTUALLY have to do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am not kidding. You SERIOUSLY have to find your older brother, Sesshomaru-" Myoga was cut off by Miroku coughing, "Fruitcake!" The flea glared and continued, "And... kiss and make up." Myoga finished, and couldn't help but to turn purple trying to hold in laughter.  
  
"NANI?!" Inuyasha yelled, making everyone wince at the volume.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water, from laughing so hard.  
  
"You HAVE to be kidding. There is NO way in the seven hells that I am going to do THAT!" Inuyasha growled and then glared at everyone in the room, (everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter.) "SHUDDUP!!!" Inuyasha yelled at everyone.  
  
"It looks like Kikyo has a sense of humor, despite her clay pot state." Sango whispered to the monk.  
  
"Ye are making light of the situation. If Inuyasha fails to 'kiss and make up' with Sesshomaru, then he will remain in love with my older sister, and not with Kagome." Kaede pointed out.  
  
"That bitch has some nerve to think that Inuyasha would ever go to break the love spell. Grr... She's taking Inuyasha away from me..." Kagome pouted.  
  
"And to think, I must've sang, 'Ding dong the witch is dead' for no reason when Kagome had killed her, (even though she was dead and only a clay pot to begin with...) And it was only 2 days ago that I was singing, 'Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree K- I- S- S- I- N- G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sango with a baby carriage!'" Shippo said randomly.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I thought it would be funny to hear Shippo sing those songs... ^-^)  
  
"ANYWAY..." Kagome said.  
  
"I have a feeling that this time, my sister put a stronger love spell on Inuyasha. Kagome, kiss Inuyasha." Kaede ordered, to see if her suspicions were right.  
  
Kagome blushed and leaned in closer to kiss Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WENCH?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha yelled, and shoved Kagome away from him. "GIRLS HAVE COOTIES, except for Kikyo, that is."  
  
"The only person that I ever want to kiss is Kikyo. She is so nice, smart and beautiful..." Inuyasha rambled.  
  
(A/N: I know, this is you -( 0.o. Sorry, but I am eating chocolate cookies... yum...)  
  
Kagome looked at him with hurt and confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Hmm... It is just as I thought." Kaede said. "So, every time Kagome is close to him, or tries to do anything romantic, he will push her away like a 5 year old, thinking she has cooties, then will ramble on about how great Kikyo is for about half a minute, off in his own world, not hearing what we are saying, then he is normal again."  
  
"I guess SOME people will go to great lengths just to get some compliments..." Myoga commented.  
  
"So, how do you think we will get Inuyasha to kiss his older brother and apologize?" Shippo asked, taking advantage of the time they had before Inuyasha returned to normal.  
  
"I know! I can take him to a tavern and get him REALLY drunk. I don't see another way. And..." Miroku paused, in thought. "The next morning he will be so hung over, he won't remember any of it, so he won't have any terrible memories."  
  
"Memories? It's more like he'd be scarred for life." Sango corrected the monk.  
  
(A/N: Inuyasha is still rambling about Kikyo, and unaware of their conversation. I am on the boat now. I swear, my uncle is a crazy boat driver. Everyone was sitting in the back of the boat, and he was going really fast, I thought I was going to fall out of the boat! I started yelling in Japanese, [and of course, nobody understood a word I said.] I yelled, "God, save me!" in Japanese. It was funny.)  
  
The rain outside continued to fall harder, and even though it was only 3PM, no light shone outside, with the exception of the light from the fire in the hut.  
  
"Damn that bitch, Kikyo for doing this again!" Kagome growled, clenching her fist.  
  
Just then, (as if on cue), Kikyo appeared at the door (if that's what you'd call it) of the hut. The thunder exploded, and the lightning flashed behind her, making the sinister expression on her face be illuminated.  
  
"Speaking of the devil..." Shippo said, referring to the witch/ walking clay pot.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! I don't feel like writing anymore at the moment! I want to go to Shotokan Anime and buy stuff (naughty me for never being able to save money.) Then, I want to go to the library to see if they have anymore manga or anime DVDs in ^-^. I can't help myself... Thanks for all of the reviews you sent in for the last chapter! Here are some responses to your reviews-  
  
NekoNoodles- I read that book, too! There was this bookstore where I got mine for 1.99! Right now I'm into reading stuff about China's history. Have you read A Thousand Pieces of Gold, by Adeline Yen Mah??  
  
Response- I haven't read that book, I think I will though, it sounds interesting (I love Asia *sigh*)  
  
just1dragon (just1dragon@netscape.net)- omg Kagome's 15 rite and in her second year of high school rite THEN y is she just learning Pythagorean Theorem and dissecting worms! That's all stuff that I did in 6-7th grade I thought Japanese people were supposed to be really smart! well anyway i still like your story though anyway  
  
Response- Okay, so maybe I should've looked into what the average 15 year old is studying in Japan for math! Jeez, I said that it was from my personal Geometry experience, don't you listen?  
  
just1dragon (just1dragon@netscape.net)- your family disturbs me ever so anyway u sure like to travel! Like you're always going to Europe or Alabama. What's with that?  
  
Response- WELL... My dad and mom work for American Airlines. My step dad works for British Airways. We go to California all the time because my mom's side of the family lives there (she has a huge family, her mom had 7 kids...) I went to Denmark because that is where my step dad is from, and his family lives there. I went to Alabama because my dad's side of the family lives there.  
  
Moon_-_Gazer (ladystampede@msn.com)- MY GOD THAT WAS SOE GOD STUFF WOTH INU YASHA NAKED AND kAGOME FREAKING OUT...I8 BELEVE THAT WAS AN EPISOD.WELL THAT'S ALL TILL THEN  
  
BYE FOR NOW  
  
Response- Are you talking about when Sota made the bath water hot? That is from chapter 82 ^-^'.  
  
animegirl11 (mkbcat@comcast.net)- And I Am Sango makes her amazing comeback! HOORAY! I think I know what Inuyasha has to do, but in case I'm wrong, I'm not going to say what I think it is, because I hate to be wrong. Why does Kagome have a recent obsession with visiting Sengoku Jidai? Just curious :) and are you going to kill Koga too? While I agree that Inuyasha is perfect for Kagome, I don't think that Koga deserves to DIE! (Plus, he isn't even close to as annoying as homo...I mean Hojo is!) I hope you had a great time in Alabama, and I will miss reading your ff in July (I have to go to my cabin for a month and it has no computers or cable TV. save me!)! Lol!  
  
Response- I guess there is nothing fun to do in modern Tokyo compared to her friends in Sengoku Jidai. I think Hojo is stupid and pointless, and too happy.  
  
Okay, I got a LOT of reviews thinking that Inuyasha and Kagome have to mate to break the love spell. Here is my response to all of you-  
  
HENTAI!!! *whacks you over the head with Hiraikotsu*  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~Shironu 


	34. Chapter 34

I am writing this chapter now, but I am not sure whether I will finish writing it today and get it posted today, because I am having my friends, (Krista, Consuelo, and Stephanie) come over today! Hoorah! We are going to go to Shotokan Anime (everyone there knows me because I go there everyday lol.) Tuesdays is rent one rent one free day, and I hope that they have the His and Her Circumstances and Fruits Basket DVDs in that I wanted. I don't remember if I had already said this, but I talked my little brother into trading in some of his Yu-Gi-Oh cards (at Shotokan Anime) to buy me 3 Inuyasha posters and an Inuyasha pin (I bought myself a Miroku pin __! When he bought all of that stuff last time, it wasn't exactly free, he is making me take him and his friends to the pool whenever he wants (I have had to stop writing chapters to take him) and I have to convince my mom to let his friends spend the night or him spend the night at his friends' (I have a gift of persuading.) If you would review trying to convince my little brother to be nice and buy those things for me for an early birthday present, I would love you so much and I would show him the review! Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 34- Kikyo's Promise  
  
Kikyo laughed evilly, and Inuyasha snapped out of his rambling about the great Kikyo and ran up to her.  
  
"Hi, Kikyo!" he said happily and hugged her, she didn't find this to be fun, though, so she shoved him off, leaving him with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"But I love you Kikyo..." Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Whatever." Kikyo said in response.  
  
'I was really bored. Maybe I should've thought my plan out better to put a stronger love spell on him. This is annoying me.' Kikyo thought to herself. 'He'd better go and break the stupid love spell, so I can be entertained and not have him annoying the hells out of me...'  
  
"Kikyo, you bitch, why'd you put ANOTHER love spell on Inuyasha? What did he ever do to you? You know that Inuyasha didn't betray you." Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't care if he didn't do anything to me. I just get such a pleasure in seeing other people suffer, and I thought that it would be quite entertaining to see Inuyasha making a fool of himself to his brother, Sesshomaru in order to break my spell." Kikyo said and smirked.  
  
"You really lack a soul." Miroku said with a glare.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. My soul is in that bitch's body." Kikyo said, pointing to Kagome.  
  
"You have no heart. You have no feelings. You know what I meant." Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up, monk!" Inuyasha defended "his love." -_-'  
  
(A/N: Sorry if this is boring... I am listening to "Change the World"! I love this song...)  
  
"So, Kagome, without your faithful half-breed loving you and protecting you, tell me- just what do you think you will do if I tried to kill you?" Kikyo asked evilly.  
  
"We won't let that happen, bitch." Sango said, and Miroku agreed.  
  
(A/N: I wonder if Sango threw Hiraikotsu at Kikyo, would she break, just like the walking clay pot that she is? That would be entertaining and interesting! Hmm... I wonder...)  
  
"Kikyo, why do you act so evil?" Kaede asked her sister.  
  
Kikyo's response was only a laugh. "Seeing that there is noting more for me to do here now, I will leave, but I shall return to kill Kagome." Kikyo warned, and then floated into the air with her soul stealing demons and disappeared.  
  
"We better not leave Kagome alone again, giving Kikyo the chance to kill her. We'd better be on our guard. Perhaps we should set out right now to go find Sesshomaru?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"That sounds like the best thing to do. Ye should wait for the rain to stop first." Kaede said.  
  
"So, once we find where Sesshomaru is, I am guessing then we will find the nearest tavern and get Inuyasha very drunk?" Sango asked.  
  
"I suppose." Miroku answered. (A/N: I was thinking about adding in his badger friend, Hachi, to come drinking with them, because in episode 16, Miroku is sitting while all the girl dance around him and he says, "I would've had more fun if I went drinking with the badger." Lol.)  
  
Shippo walked back into the hut (A/N: Who noticed he was gone?) and announced that the rain had stopped.  
  
"Then, let's go. Sango, Shippo, and I can ride on Kirara, and Kagome, you can ride on Inuyasha's back." Miroku suggested.  
  
"I DON'T want that wench riding on my back." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is going to ride on your back whether you like it or not." Miroku said, making Inuyasha mumble something under his breath.  
  
Kagome didn't look all too thrilled to have to ride on Inuyasha's (her boyfriend that is in love with a witch/ walking clay pot instead of her) back. She climbed onto his back anyway, and Kirara transformed into her larger, fire cat demon state and Sango sat in the back with Hiraikotsu and Shippo sat in front of Sango, and Miroku sat in front of Shippo. Sango had her reasons, of course, for sitting in the back. She could've sat in the front, with Shippo in between her and the lecherous monk, but he could easily reach for her bottom if he was behind her.  
  
"Bye, Kaede! Myoga, are you going to come?" Kagome asked the flea.  
  
"I will not go with you or stay here. I will leave and get as much information as I possibly can about Kikyo and her love spell. If I find anything important, I will find you and tell you. Or if I run into Sesshomaru, I will tell you also." Myoga said, and then hopped out of the hut.  
  
"Bye, Kaede!" everyone said, (with the exception of Inuyasha.)  
  
"So, why ARE we trying to find Sesshomaru anyway?" Inuyasha asked, (A/N: He must not have been listening, thankfully, or he wouldn't want to help.)  
  
"Um..." Miroku paused in thought.  
  
"Ano..." Sango said, likewise.  
  
"We are going to find him so you can kill the stupid fruitcake! If he is dead, he won't bother you about your sword anymore." Kagome lied.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Great. I have been waiting to kick his ass. Hopefully, he won't run off with his tail between his legs this time." Inuyasha said, gripping the Tetsusaiga, imagining killing his brother with the sword that he wanted so much.  
  
"Do you smell his scent anywhere?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and responded, "His scent is faint, meaning it might take us a while to get there, but he is in this direction."  
  
Inuyasha and Kirara began their speedy trip, following Sesshomaru's scent.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha, when we find Sesshomaru, can we find a nearby tavern to get something to drink?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I... suppose..." Inuyasha answered, having no clue whatsoever what they were planning.  
  
A couple hours later, Inuyasha told them that Sesshomaru was very near.  
  
"Let's ask some villagers where the closest tavern is then." Kagome said  
  
"GET OFF MY BACK!" Inuyasha yelled at her. (A/N: He means literally get off his back.)  
  
Kagome grumbled and slid off his back, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got off of Kirara before she transformed into her smaller form. They walked for a few minutes, and then they ran into a villager.  
  
"Excuse me, but where can I find the nearest tavern?" Miroku asked politely to the villager.  
  
The villager pointed the direction of the tavern.  
  
"Thank you." Miroku thanked him, before walking to the tavern.  
  
"I guess this must be the tavern that the villager told us about." Sango said, as they stopped in front of the tavern.  
  
"Sesshomaru is inside of the tavern. I can smell his scent." Inuyasha informed them.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! I have good news and bad news. The Good news is- I found a nickel, and I named it Phillip! The bad news- It's a GIRL nickel! Just kidding. The ACTUAL good news is- my little brother decided that he is going to trade in one of his cards at Shotokan Anime on Sunday and he is going to get me the Inuyasha wall scroll and the Shippo and Kirara pins (HOORAH!) The bad news- thanks to Amanda being on the computer so often, my mom put a time limit on AOL; we can only have 2 hours per day. Well, I suppose that isn't THAT bad, since I don't have to be on AOL to write chapters of my fanfic... Oh, and I am having my friends come with me to the Japanese Garden for my birthday party on July 28! HOORAH! Well, I am sorry I didn't make this chapter really long, but the details of what happens in the tavern will be in the next chapter. Thank you to all the people that reviewed!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~Shironu 


	35. Chapter 35

*does a happy dance* WOOHOO! Over 300 reviews?! I LOVE YOU!!! *clears throat* Okay, I am leaving to Colorado (and maybe California too) early in the morning Friday, July 18. I won't be back until Monday, July 28 and I am having my birthday party that day, so I am not sure if I can get a chapter up that day, but I will try. So, I will try to give you a chapter the day before I leave, (Thursday, July 17) and you won't get another until probably Tuesday, July 29 (SORRY!!!) If my aunt in Colorado has a computer, I will try to post, but I think my dad might get mad if I am on the computer while we are they, (but, hey, I'll try...) Also, I am going to California August 1, and I might not be back until August 15, but I will talk my mom into letting me come home earlier. My aunt in California that I am staying with HAS a computer, so I CAN post chapters (I will try my best, because I LOVE you!!!) Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 35- Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru drunken... in a GAY BAR!  
  
Everyone decided that Miroku and Inuyasha should be the only ones going into the bar, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango would stay outside. Miroku told Inuyasha to ignore his brother, so they could have some drinks first, before "killing" Sesshomaru. Inuyasha fought back, but eventually lost when Kagome tried to kiss him, and he started his incoherent babbling about the great Kikyo. Miroku was able to get Inuyasha into the tavern without Sesshomaru noticing.  
  
(A/N: Wonder why? Sesshomaru has had a little too much to drink, himself. Otherwise, he might come out of the tavern sooner and say, "Draw your sword, Inuyasha!" or some other crap... ^_^)  
  
The first thing that Inuyasha said when he walked into the tavern was, "Miroku, everyone in here seems really fruity."  
  
The owner of the tavern didn't mind the comment, (because he thought that Inuyasha's friend was a hottie ^-^!) so he responded, "That's because this is a homosexual tavern."  
  
(A/N: For you idiots, this would be Sengoku Jidai's version of a gay bar, lol.)  
  
Miroku groaned, but went ahead and bought some drinks, and he and Inuyasha got REALLY drunk (the plan seems to be going well...)  
  
"KARAOKE, INUYASHA! COMES AND SINGS WITH ME, DOGGY!" Miroku, (who is obviously VERY drunk), suggested.  
  
"SOUNDS LIKE FLAN!" Inuyasha replied. (A/N: He means "fun" not "flan.")  
  
"WHERE SANGO DO WE SUNG?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Translation: Which song should we sing?  
  
"HOW ABOUTS... THAT ONE SONG... IT GOES 'DOO- DEE-DAA-LALALA' *hiccup* YOU KNOWS WHICH ONE ME IS TALKING ABOUT?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"YAAAAA!!! MONK LOOOOVE THAT SONG! WE SING THE NEVER OWARINAI UTA!!!" Miroku answered and clapped his hands. (A/N: Owarinai Uta would be the never-ending song.)  
  
"Kore wa owaranai uta..." (Translation: This is the song that doesn't end...) They sang together.  
  
"Hai, itsumademo aru, tomodachi!" (Translation: Yes, it goes on and on, my friend!)  
  
*Inuyasha and Miroku pose*  
  
"Dareka wa utau no koto ga hajimeta, wakarinakatta..."  
  
(Translation: Somebody started singing it, not knowing what it was...) They sang in unison.  
  
"Itsumademo utau no koto ga tsuzugimasu yo! Bakirini...) (Translation: And they'll continue singing it forever just because...) they continued to sing the song.  
  
"Kore wa owaranai uta..." (Translation: This is the song that doesn't end...) They sang the song a few more times.  
  
Inuyasha drunkenly hiccupped and gasped when he looked over his shoulder and what did he see? TWO Sesshomarus!  
  
(A/N: Remember, he is so drunk, it may only be one Sesshomaru, but it looks like two to our favorite hanyou!)  
  
"HEEEEEEEEYY! LOOKIES, MOMMY!" Inuyasha said, poked Miroku on the shoulder, and then pointed to Sesshomaru. "IT'S MY BIG BROTHER, SESSSSSSY!" Inuyasha said a little too excitedly.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEYY, INUYASHA!!! I HAVEN'T SAWED YOU FOR A... A..." Sesshomaru had trouble finding the right words for "a long time." Sesshomaru continued, "A... A TIME LONGER THAN SHORT...!" Sesshomaru said proudly, thinking he had thought of a VERY good way to describe the amount of time.  
  
"I MISSEDED YOUS!" Sesshomaru said, throwing his arms around Inuyasha in a big hug.  
  
"I MISSEDED YOUS TWO!" Inuyasha exclaimed, hugging him back.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEYY, LOOKS, LITTLE BROTHER! YOU BROUGHT YOUR HANDSOME FRIEND, THE MONKEY!" Sesshomaru pointed to Miroku. (A/N: He means "monk" not "monkey." It's all the same when you're drunk, though.)  
  
Miroku was too busy signing autographs for the fans at the gay bar, (who secretly harbored crushes on Miroku), who admired his great singing, (and his looks!) Miroku passed out, (from being so drunk) in the middle of signing one of the autographs.  
  
"UH-OH SPAGHETTI OS!!! ME SHOULD TAKES MONKEY HOME!" Inuyasha said, (who knows where he got "uh-oh spaghetti Os" from...)  
  
"YOUS HAVES TO GOES ALREADY?! I'LL MISS YOUS!" Sesshomaru slurred.  
  
"ME WILL MISS YOU TOO!!!" Inuyasha said drunkenly.  
  
Just as Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, Sesshomaru ran up to give Miroku a good bye kiss, but Inuyasha spun around, and somehow Sesshomaru ended up kissing Inuyasha.  
  
"THAT WAS GOD BUY KISS..." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him blankly and said, "OKIE DOKIE! GOD BUY!"  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the gay bar carrying Miroku, and everyone in the gay bar stared at Miroku's and Inuyasha butts 0.o. Inuyasha collapsed just after getting out of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha threw up in a nearby bush and Miroku had "Miruku" (the Japanese word for "milk") printed on his forehead. Miroku was drunk, and when he was signing his name, he accidentally misspelled it, and ended up writing "miruku" instead of "Miroku".  
  
When Kagome, Sango, and Shippo came back from the bush they were hiding in, Shippo had Inuyasha's sake-scented barf on him, and he was growling angrily. Kagome and Sango fell to their knees at the sight of Inuyasha and Miroku passed out on the ground in front of a gay bar. Sango pointed at what Miroku had written on his forehead and they laughed even harder. Shippo was no longer growling; he was rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"I know! I know!" Kagome exclaimed, and pulled out a black permanent marker from her giant yellow backpack. "We can take turns giving Miroku and Inuyasha tattoos, writing, and drawing on them!"  
  
"I call Miroku!" Sango said happily.  
  
"I call Inuyasha!" Kagome and Shippo said at the same time.  
  
They played paper scissors rock to see who got to use the permanent marker first; Shippo won, then Sango, and Kagome last.  
  
Shippo held the marker proudly and wrote, "WATASHI WA BAKA DESU!!!" (Translation: "I AM AN IDIOT!!!) on Inuyasha's arm. Shippo drew Inuyasha some large eyelashes. Before Shippo could get too carried away, Kagome reminded him to save some space far her to draw on him, also.  
  
Sango drew made some Sesshomaru-style stripes on the left side of Miroku's face. Sango laughed as she drew an "X" on the other side of his face and a large circle around his left eye. Then she wrote "WATASHI WA HENTAI DESU!" (Translation: "I AM A PERVERT!") across his neck really big. After scribbling around on him some more, then Sango handed the permanent marker to Kagome, giggling.  
  
Kagome laughed as she looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome colored Inuyasha's lips with the permanent marker, so he had black lips. Kagome drew a waxing crescent moon on Inuyasha's forehead, (A/N: Yes, like Sesshomaru's marking on his forehead.) Then, Kagome drew some stripes on each of his cheeks and wrist. To look even more like Sesshomaru, Kagome took out some pink eye shadow and applied it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Now all he needs is a pink boa!" Sango said in between laughs.  
  
"And a girl's kimono!" Shippo added, and laughed even harder.  
  
Kagome and Sango found a place to sleep, and dragged Miroku and Inuyasha there. Sango fell asleep about 10 meters away from Miroku (for safety purposes.) Kagome set Inuyasha near Miroku, and then she went to sleep with Shippo in her arms, under a tree.  
  
THAT'S IT! END OF CHAPTER! I know it was REALLY crazy... I had fun writing it. I hope that you liked it! It would be helpful if you reviewed saying some things that you would like to happen in an upcoming chapter. I might add it in! I am going to bed; it is 1:38AM here. I love you SOOO much for all the reviews! I hope I get more reviews *hint, hint.* Here are some responses to reviews-  
  
Ramen- MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE...plz write more soon, I wuv this story and I made my friend watch one eppi and she got hooked, and now I told her to read and review this GREAT story! ^^ Good Chapter!  
  
Response- Thanks! I like when my readers tell other about this fanfic! It makes me feel loved! Lol.  
  
Tasha- It's so good! O I wonder what will happen next. I feel so bad for Kagome though, it must really suck to have a bf do that. When he gets back to normal you should make a really really fluffy chappy filled with fluff! Hehehe update soon  
  
Response- I think that sounds like a good idea. I love Inuyasha/ Kagome fluff!  
  
Funmaker- Why was Inuyasha able to know what he had to do to break the love spell in the beginning but was clueless in the end?  
  
Sorry, I don't exactly understand the question. (Maybe it's because it is nearly 2AM...)  
  
icyfizz9000- Ha I want to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drunk! And see what Sesshomaru wants to do with Inuyasha and if he remembers anything from the night before!! Ha Ha:) By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
Response- I hope you enjoyed seeing them drunk ^_^! Thanks for telling me happy birthday!  
  
Angel Red Flame- How do you say, "There are little people inside my head" and "I want to eat your children" in Danish?  
  
Response- "There are little people inside my head." Is "Der er små folk på mit hovede." "I want to eat your children." Is "Jeg vil ædedeine børn" It is strange... for some reason, this sounds familiar, like I've heard it before...  
  
Many people said that the last chapter had a cliffhanger... I didn't notice... I didn't really consider that a cliffhanger, but sorry if you did!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Shironu 


	36. Chapter 36

I know that this has to be the millionth time that I have said this, but once again, I am sorry for the delay of this chapter! On Tuesday, I had my friends over and we rented DVDs at Shotokan Anime and then we went to Krista's house to watch them, then I had my friend over again today and we watched more DVDs. Also, on Monday, Amanda and I went to the library for a VERY long time lol. It was fun. Okay, here's the deal. I am leaving Thursday, July 18 to go to Colorado, and, unfortunately, I probably won't get a chapter up until Tuesday, July 29. I am bringing my disk just in case they have a computer, the internet, and Microsoft Word. Oh, I know you will hate me for this, (for torturing Inuyasha more), but Inuyasha didn't apologize to Sesshomaru, so the love spell is still on poor Inu-chan. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! At least that means there will be another fun chapter! *Sings "For Fruits Basket"* oh, you're still here? *clears throat* Well, on with the chapter, I guess!  
  
Even though I have already said this 35 times, Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! *sniffle* you don't have to rub it in, you know.  
  
Chapter 36- Enter Ayame  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shippo had been awake for a while now, but, despite the fact that it was 3 PM, Inuyasha and Miroku were still sleeping. Inuyasha's black lips from the night before were runny due to the amount of drool coming from his mouth. Kagome, Sango were just sitting and watching them sleep. (A/N: I know that it doesn't sound like fun, but they are doing some strange things...)  
  
Miroku rolled over in his sleep, and grabbed Inuyasha's hands and said, "Pretty lady, will you bear my child?"  
  
Inuyasha's only response was more drool seeping from his mouth. Miroku gripped Inuyasha's hands tighter, "So, you will bear my child? Thank you. Let's start right now." Miroku said, and a VERY perverted grin graced his features.  
  
(A/N: EWWWWWWW! PERVERT! *whacks Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu*)  
  
Sango's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and same with Kagome. Shippo wasn't really paying too much attention. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and whacked Miroku as hard as she possibly could, and Kagome hit Miroku with one of her arrows.  
  
"ITTAI!" Miroku yelled, as her held his head in pain.  
  
Inuyasha slowly awoke from his drooling slumber, (because Miroku's screaming), and he held his head in pain also.  
  
"My head... ittai... my head..." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
(A/N: Miroku's head hurts from Kagome and Sango hitting him, and from everything that he drank last night at the tavern. Inuyasha's head hurts just because of everything that he drank last night.)  
  
"Miroku no HENTAI!" Sango yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about? You woke me up from a good dream..." Miroku pouted still holding his head.  
  
Inuyasha stopped moaning and opened his eyes and looked at Miroku.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Miroku... *laughs more* you... look... hahaha... SO STUPID!" Inuyasha laughed harder and rolled on the ground.  
  
Miroku was about to get really angry in confusion, but when he saw Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?! *laughs more* you look like Sesshomaru!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Miroku held his head and continued to laugh at the sight of his friend.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF DEATH WISH?!"  
  
"No... I am serious... you have the same markings... just in black..." Miroku said between laughs.  
  
Inuyasha thought about what he said for a while, (longer than normal, since his brain isn't functioning very well.) Then he said, "Well you have markings on you in black, also..."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sat, thinking about this for a while. While they pondered how this could have happened, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walked off laughing nervously. Fortunately, Miroku's and Inuyasha's brains weren't functioning well, so they didn't figure out who it was.  
  
"Hey, Sango, Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha, but... Inuyasha never apologized, did he?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was too busy laughing my head off to notice if he ever apologized." Sango replied.  
  
"Well, there is only one way to tell." Kagome said and Sango followed her back to where Inuyasha was.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and was about to kiss him, but he pushed her away and began his babbling about the great Kikyo. This was enough proof for Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go to a tavern tonight?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
Miroku agreed after Kagome had to explain once again that this time, Inuyasha had better apologize to Sesshomaru.  
  
(A/N: My dad will be here in 30 minutes, so I am going to fast-forward to night time, okay?)  
  
Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and even Shippo walked into the tavern. Sesshomaru was talking with some weird guy who was wearing a wedding dress. Kagome examined this guy closely, and decided that he looked like Sesshomaru in a wedding dress. He has long silver hair and golden eyes. The Sesshomaru-in-a-wedding-dress noticed that they were looking at him, and he stood up to introduce himself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ayame. I am a shopkeeper. We sell men's wedding dresses, and many other things. We also make things special-order for our customers. I am wearing this to advertise my shop." Ayame said.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang just stared at Ayame. Then, Miroku ordered a LOT of drinks Inuyasha. After drinking all of them, (and then some), Inuyasha drunkenly walked over to Sesshomaru.  
  
"AHHH! TOO MANY SESSHOMARUS!" Inuyasha yelled, (referring to seeing double of Ayame and double of Sesshomaru.)  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha, why don't you apologize for being mean to Sesshomaru before." Miroku suggested.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a weird look, then wobbled in front of Ayame to apologize.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, the OTHER Sesshomaru." Miroku said, and pointed to Sesshomaru.  
  
I am sorry, but that is a REALLY short chapter, my dad is here and I thought that I would at least give you SOMETHING to read before I leave. I hope that they have a computer there, because even if they don't I will be writing the next chapters on paper. SORRY! TREAT ME KINDLY!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Shironu 


	37. Chapter 37

Look what I can do! Lol. I am in Colorado right now, and I am writing a chapter! Go me! Lol. I am sorry for making the last chapter so short. Well, on with the chapter, (since there's nothing ELSE for me to do at the moment except study, lol.) I can't access the last chapter, so I hope that I am right, (I think that I left off where Miroku pointed out which one was the REAL Sesshomaru so he could apologize.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 37- All's Well that Ends Well

"SESSY, ME IS SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!!!" Inuyasha said drunkenly and threw his arms around his brother in a hug. "PEAS FORGAVED ME!!!"

Sesshomaru hiccuped, (A/N: I guess that he and Ayame had themselves something to drink while Miroku was getting Inuyasha drunk…) "OH, BROTHER! I, LORD SESSHOMARU, FORGAVEDED YOUS!" Sesshoamru said with another hiccup.

Kikyo ran in the gay bar/ homosexual tavern (whatever you want to call it) and fell to the floor in laughter.

"Where did SHE come from?" Kagome asked Sango, who merely shrugged.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!! CONGRADULATIONS, YOU BROKE THE LOVE SPELL!!! AND YOU KISSED YOUR BROTHER AND APOLOGIZED! BWAHAHAHA!!!" Kikyo yelled.

Sango leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear, "I think that Kikyo is drunk."

Kagome solemnly nodded her head in agreement.

"So, Sango, you want to kill that bitch/witch/walking clay pot with me?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Sounds like fun!" Sango said, and Shippo came with them.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, come on!" Kagome called to the boys to share the fun.

"HEEEEEY, KRAGOMI, YOU STOOPED REINCRANIMATION! JUST WHAT DO YOU THUNK YOU IS GOING TO DID TO MES?!" Kikyo yelled drunkenly. (A/N: Translation: hey, Kagome, you stupid reincarnation! Just what do you think you are going to do to me?!)

Kikyo was still on the ground in laughter. Kagome pulled out an arrow that she had prepared for the situation, and aimed it at Kikyo, and shot her. Shippo used foxfire, Miroku put ashen salt on her saying, "Demon be gone!" then he whacked her relentlessly with his staff. Sango hit her with Hiraikotsu.

(A/N: ***sigh*** Ah, the joy of killing Kikyo. I am enjoying this! ^_^ Tee hee. I wonder how I can write this stuff while listening to "Dearest." Really. Oh well, this is too much fun! Though, I think that the love spell should've lasted longer.)

Kikyo moaned in pain as souls escaped her body.

"Okay, Inuyasha. We leave the best part to you. Now, pick her up and use Bakuryuuha to kill her!" Kagome told her boyfriend.

Inuyasha picked up the nearly lifeless Kikyo, and took her outside and set her against a tree to do Bakuryuuha on her.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and gave Inuyasha a saddened look.

"Inuyasha, you don't want to do this to me, now do you? All you are doing is listening to that bitch of yours. You love me and you always have. Please……… Inuyasha, don't kill me. Spare my life-" Kikyo's speech was shortened when Inuyasha lifted his sword over his head used Bakuryuuha to kill Kikyo.

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo, (er, her remains), and said, "I NEVER loved you. I love Kagome, you stupid walking clay pot." He smirked, at the remains, then walked to Kagome, who had just walked out of the bar.

(A/N: Just to let you know, Miroku and Inuyasha are in their right mind now and they don't look like walking freak shows.)

Inuyasha hung his head low. "Kagome, I am sorry that I acted the way that I did to you. I love you, and I always have. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me for how I treated you when Kikyo's love spell was on me." Inuyasha said in a whisper, with his ears flattened against his head, (just like a puppy that knows that it has done something wrong ^_^.)

(A/N: I know that this may not seem like something that Inuyasha would EVER say, buy, hey, this is my fanfic, and I will make him do what I want him to. In other words, I like him to be so cute and nice, [and I think I like him when he is drunk too, lol.] Oh, Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones outside right now.)

Kagome's eyes filled with tear, moved by his words.

"What are you doing? Are you crying?" Inuyasha asked her, and looked at her face, concerned, (A/N: This makes me laugh. Just think that he looks just like he did when Kagome started crying in episode 7, "Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru!" XD!) "Kagome, please don't cry. I am sorry. STOP CRYING!" Inuyasha clearly couldn't stand to see her cry.

"I am not crying because I am sad. I am crying because I am happy to have you back to normal. I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, and hugged him tight, as if to never let him out of her grip.

Kagome looked up, and gazed into his golden eyes, losing herself. She tilted her head to the right, and he tilted his head to the left, and they locked lips, and began making out.

(A/N: Okay, maybe I just wrote that because I am listening to "No More Words", and every time that I listen to this song, it makes me imagine this happen. Also, I think that it is SO kawaii! I think that there is no such thing as too much Inuyasha/Kagome fluff. Well, unless it is a lemon; THAT is too much!)

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped, out of breath. He smiled at her, and held her protectively.

"Kagome, stay with me forever." Inuyasha told her.

"I will." Kagome answered, and smiled, and rested against his chest.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came out of the bar, ruining the moment. (A/N: At least they weren't spying on them _!) Inuyasha sighed and let go of Kagome, and gathered Kikyo's remains.

"Let's go find a river, so we can spread Kikyo's remains there. THAT way, we can insure that Kikyo will not be brought back to life by some psycho." Inuyasha told them.

Back in the homosexual tavern/ Sengoku Jidai's version of a gay bar………

Sesshomaru was sitting with Ayame having some sake. Sesshomaru sighed and began to tell Ayame about his troubled life. Sesshomaru told him about how he cried his eyes out when Inuyasha didn't accept him becoming a homosexual. Then, he told him about that fateful day when he was busy hitting on Naraku, and accidentally lost Rin and Jaken in the process. Sesshomaru and Ayame cried together when Sesshomaru was finished telling his life story to Ayame.

(A/N: I don't remember whether I told you this or not, but Ayame is a character from Fruits Basket. ^_^ You should rent the Fruits Basket DVDs sometime. It's a really funny/deep anime. I love it, but Inuyasha is my first love, and my personal favorite.)

Ayame had himself some more sake, and then told Sesshomaru that he knows how he feels, and therefore, feels empathy. Then, he told Sesshomaru about how cold he was to his younger brother, Yuki, so long ago. He had pushed little Yuki away when Yuki needed him. Ayame explained his actions to his younger brother as, "cold, cruel, and unfeeling." He told him that, like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Ayame and Yuki didn't understand each other, and they often don't get along.

Ayame's expression lightened, and told Sesshomaru that he felt that there is hope. Ayame told him about the time when Yuki decided to visit his shop. Just like this, there was hope for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Ayame explained. If Inuyasha could willingly hug his brother, and apologize for all of the misunderstandings between the two of them in their lives, then, alas! There is hope for them both!

Sesshomaru and Ayame cried together again, and Ayame invited Sesshomaru to stay with him for the night, after hearing that Sesshomaru had no REAL place to stay.

(A/N: AW! A heartwarming story, ne? XD! ANYWAY, I am sure that you are bored beyond belief hearing about Ayame and Sesshomaru, so let's move on to what Inuyasha and the gang are doing.)

Thankfully, they came upon a river within two hours. Just as Inuyasha began to throw some of her remains into the river, Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Can I throw some of them in, too?" she asked him.

Inuyasha nodded and handed her some. Everyone else exchanged glances, and decided that they wanted to help rid of her as well, so Inuyasha split her remains among everyone. After they finished throwing her remains into the river, (Shippo threw them in as if it was confetti, because he was so happy), they began to make their way back to Kaede's hut.

Okay, that's the end of chapter 37! What did you think of it? I hope that everyone liked it! Since I Kikyo isn't going to come back and put another love spell on Inuyasha, I think that if I added anymore chapters, the story wouldn't really go along with the title. So, I think this is the last chapter, unless I get a LOT of reviews telling me that they want more, (and telling me stuff like what they would want in the upcoming chapters), then this is the last chapter! I know, it is SO sad! I might add an epilog or something. I will miss writing this fanfic, I have to admit it!

But, if you are interested, I am writing more fanfics and I will be working on them, and adding them soon. I have already started one- it is going to be called, "The Fall of the Shrine of Higurashi." It is the Inuyasha version of, "The Fall of the House of Usher" by Edgar Allen Poe. Though, I am having a bit of a hard time making an Inuyasha twist to such a dark Poe story, so to make up for it, I decided that it will be opposite of Poe's story in details and other ways. To make the story a little funnier, I have put some REALLY weird stuff in there. Inuyasha is the one telling the story. Here's an insert from, "The Fall of the Shrine of Higurashi"-

Then, I looked down at Sota's balls; they were quite large for someone 

his size.

"You're still wanting to be a soccer player, then?" I asked.

Sota kicked around the large soccer balls and answered, "Yes!"

Tee hee. I bet I made you think that Inuyasha had gone insane, lol. Inuyasha staring at Sota's balls XD! I was pretty bored. Well, ja ne!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Shironu


	38. Epilogue

I really was unhappy with how the epilogue turned out... so I took it away! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!  
  
Well, I am lazy, (for those of you have haven't figured that out yet), so I put off on writing the epilog, (I wasn't going to, but my friends wanted me to, so...) Well, I have to wake up at 7:00 T_T to catch my flight to California, and I won't be back until August 11. Gomen! I will try to start new stories while I am in California, (I bought the COOLEST notebook to write in! It's like red silk for kimono!) Oh, my birthday was Saturday, July 26, (HAPPY IRTHDAY TO ME! Lol), and my party was Monday, July 28. Me, Consuelo, Krista, Stephanie, and Amanda went to the Japanese Garden, (Krista and Amanda were hyper off the chocolate birthday cake I made myself [sad, making my own birthday cake...]) and I bought a pretty red kimono there for $20! YAYNESS! I scared my little brother's friend when I was wearing it, and holding my fan, laughing maniacally out of happiness lol. Well, enough of my incoherent babbling! On with the epilogue (I prefer this spelling over epilog :P!)  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Shironu 


End file.
